


The Cult of the Sixth Gate

by Elenduen



Series: Unity [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Civil War Team Iron Man, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian is a brat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Bruce Wayne, Evil Magic Cult, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Magic Misuse, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Parent Bruce Wayne, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Romance, Screw MCU, Steve Rogers can be a jackass, league of shadows, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: It's been six years since Tony wielded the Infinity Stones and they defeated Thanos. Five years since Morgan and Damian were born, and everything is good, the world has had no major apocalyptic threats since Thanos and it seems that the worst is well and truly behind them.But Damian and Morgan's powers are growing as they do, and their good intentions with them can have some pretty big consequences for their parents.Those powers are also attracting the attention of those who want to harness those powers for themselves and will stop at nothing to possess the twins and the power of the Infinity Stones.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Peter Parker, One-sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Series: Unity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571398
Comments: 246
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

Hudson Valley Lake House.

2024

Bruce rolled over in bed, his eyes half lidded and body pleasantly relaxed in his half asleep state. He reached out with his hand to snuggle against Tony but it wasn’t Tony who his hand found, it was a much smaller body which shook as high pitched giggles. 

Blinking Bruce looked down in the bed and saw the impish face of his and Tony’s four year old daughter Morgan. 

“Hello little Miss.” Bruce said quietly, “And what brings you here?” He asked her, “Did you have a bad dream?” This wasn’t the first time that Morgan had found her way into his and Tony’s bed and the same could be said for Damian, who was nestled into Tony’s arms snoring lightly. 

“No dream, just missed you and Mamma.” Morgan replied, snuggling closer to Bruce was who very thankful he was wearing pyjama bottoms as she curled herself up to him. 

“Were you now?” Bruce chuckled kissing her forehead, “Are you looking forward to your first day at pre-school?” He asked. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Morgan replied, “And I wanna wear my princess dress.” 

Bruce chuckled and rolled his eyes, the Princess dress was Morgan’s favourite dress. It had been a Christmas present to her from her aunt Pepper, who had it specially made for her. The dress was medieval style, with flowing sleeves and a sparkling gold skirt, a rich red bodice and underskirt. 

Morgan loved the dress, practically lived in it to the point that they had to wait until she was asleep and then peel it off her so it could be put through the wash. 

“We’ll see.” Bruce said, lifting his head slightly as Damian’s snorting abruptly stopped and he shifted opening his eyes and promptly scowled. 

“Need to pee.” He said making it sound like this was Bruce’s fault, and he scrambled out of bed, climbing all over Tony was who awoken by the movement and a small body using him as a climbing frame as Damian slid off the bed and padded over to the bathroom. 

“Morning.” He murmured sleepily, 

“Mamma!” Morgan squealed far too loudly for the morning and threw herself into Tony’s arms.

“Morning princess.” Tony said, hugging her, he met Bruce’s eyes over the top of her head, “Do you remember when this was our bed alone?” 

“Not really.” Bruce replied, it seemed that their bed a regular other occupants these days, the twins, Jett the Cat, and Titus the dog, who had come into their lives the years before as a puppy and was now a large great dane who took up a lot of space, snored like a trooper and let out the most foul farts if he’d been eating sausage. 

Morgan squirmed out of Tony’s grasp and bounced down the bed shouting out to her Brother, “Hurry up Dami, I need to pee too!”

“Screw off!” Damian shouted back. 

“Language!” Bruce yelled at him, silently cursing Jason and his inability to control his mouth around the Twins. 

“Come on!” Morgan yelled impatiently, “Brothers take too long.”

“Sisters moan too much.” Damian opened the door and shot Morgan a glare as she shoved past him, slamming the door behind her. 

“We’d better start getting you ready for pre-school.” Tony said, throwing back the bed covers and getting out of bed. As he did the same, Bruce wondered if they would ever get to have a lazy morning to themselves again. 

*****

Once Morgan was finished in the bathroom, Tony and Bruce made quick use themselves, then went down stairs to have breakfast before they got washed and dressed for the day. 

While Bruce made coffee and saw to pouring the milk and juice, while Tony sorted out porridge with brown sugar and sliced banana. Alfred had stayed on in Gotham with Jason and Tim so Tony and Bruce had to learn how to cook for themselves and the twins.

Jason was now Bat Man full time with Tim as Robin. Dick checked in with them twice weekly, as did Peter, who was now at MIT, but with the sports car Tony had insisted on buying him for his eighteenth he could easily make the trip back to Gotham, and he suckered Strange into opening portals on a regular basis. No one could resist Peter’s big eyes, not even the Sorcerer supreme. 

He and Dick were dating now, openly, they had tried to keep it quiet at first, but with Jason and Tim around secrets did not stay secret for much more than five minutes. 

“Okay, so who wants what in their sandwiches?” Tony asked the twins as he got the bread out to prepare lunch for them. 

“Cheese and tomato.” Morgan said, her mouth smeared in porridge, which Bruce wiped clean with a paper towel and bobbed her nose for her making her giggle. 

“Peanut butter and jelly.” Damian said, “And strawberry not that nasty lumpy stuff that comes from those hairy berries.”

“Raspberries Damian.” Bruce said with a fond grin. Raspberries were another of Damian’s most hated foods, to go with carrots, peas, beans, cucumber, pears, fish, (Except fish fingers) cauliflower, cabbage, and spinach. He did however like sprouts which was amazing considering his dislike of most other vegetable. 

“Can we have cupcakes?” Morgan asked, she had helped Tony ice some cupcakes the day before and was keen to have them in the packed lunch. 

“You can, and a piece of fruit.” Tony said preparing the sandwiches and getting the cartons of juice to put in the lunch boxes. A Batman and an Iron Man lunch box which Rhodey had bought for them, along with matching backpacks. Tony might not be Iron Man anymore, had only suited up a handful of times in the past four years to help relief efforts during natural disasters, and one time when Jason had been captive in a warehouse that had been rigged to explode by Joker. But the Iron Man image and the merchandise was as popular as it had ever been. 

An apple was added to Morgan’s lunch box and an orange to Damian’s, along with the cupcakes that Tony wrapped in cling film and set coolers into the boxes to keep everything fresh. 

“Now, both of you go up stairs and shower.” Bruce said as they finished their breakfast, “And we’ll be along to help you in a few minutes.”

“Do my hair, Mamma?” Morgan asked as she slid down from her seat. 

“Of course.” Tony replied, finally getting to eat his own breakfast, and drink his first cup of coffee of the day. 

“Do you remember when we used to have long romantic breakfasts in bed?” Bruce asked, “When we’d spend the morning relaxing and making love until noon?” 

“Vaguely.” Tony replied a wry grin on his face, happily accepting another cup of coffee from Bruce, “I think it’s like lay ins, and having privacy. It just disappears when you have kids.”

“Mamma, Damian is hogging the shower!” Morgan shouted down the stairs. 

“Then use the ensuite Morgan.” Bruce called back up to her, “Friday, make sure they don’t have the water too hot, or drown the entire bathrooms.”

“Gotcha.” Friday replied. 

“Maybe we should try and have a night and morning to ourselves.” Bruce suggested to Tony, taking the empty dishes and putting them in the dish washer. “Now the twins are starting pre-school we’ll be having a little more free time on our hands. Maybe we could let Alfred take them for a night or two while we have the place to ourselves.”

Tony frowned, “Over night?” He had not been away from the twins over night once since they were born, just being separated for a few hours was enough to have him anxiety ridden over whether or not they were alright, if they needed him for anything. 

“Our Anniversary is coming up.” Bruce said, speaking in a suggestive tone as he swaggered back towards the table, “We could dim the lights, have scented candles, a nice Italian dinner, some wine, sultry music and just… see where the mood takes us.”

Tony arched an eyebrow a grin spreading over his face, “See where the mood takes us, are you trying to seduce me, Mr Wayne?” 

“Absolutely Mr Stark-Wayne.” Bruce leaned in for a kiss which was when the twins started yelling for help getting dressed. He let out a groan and Tony let out an exasperated laugh, “I swear those two have a radar for when we’re going to get adult time.”

“They do say that kids ruin your sex life.” Tony said getting to his feet, “And they were right.”

*****

Between them they got the twins dressed for school, with Tony doing Morgan’s hair up in twin French braids and dressed in her beloved Princess dress, while Damian was in a pair of jeans a simple t-shirt and button down shirt that was left open. 

They both took turns watching the pair as they quickly showered and got dressed themselves, then hurried out of the door to the car and drove to the school. 

The Pre-school class had thirty students including Morgan and Damian, the parents/guardians were welcomed in on the first day so they could see where their little ones would be and make sure they were settled before leaving. 

Many of the parents were crying, or trying not to cry as they saw their children grown up enough to be going to school, a couple of the Mum’s were pregnant and/or had a baby or toddler with them as they said goodbye to their eldest. 

Morgan and Damian looked over the whole class, finding the toy box, the art supplies, the comfy bean bags for story time. Outside there was a huge sandpit that they were both keen to enjoy playing in, along with swings, a slide, and a roundabout. 

Tearfully Tony and Bruce made their goodbyes, both trying to blink back their tears and sniffing hard as they made their way back out to the car, leaving their precious twins at school for the first time. 

“How did they grow up so fast?” Tony asked as they got into the car, “When did they get to be so big?”

“I don’t know baby.” Bruce replied handing Tony a tissue to blow his nose, wondering when he’d become such a sap that he was crying over his kids first day at pre-school.

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Tony asked, “What if they need us, what if they get upset?” 

“They’ll be fine.” Bruce said taking Tony’s hand and squeezing it, “And they’ll be home in a few hours full of stories about everything they’ve done today and all the people they’ve met.”

Tony nodded drawing in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, “I know I’m okay, really.” He insisted at Bruce’s uncertain look, “I’m just being over protective and neurotic, but I am fine, I really am.” He smiled and squeezed Bruce’s hand back, “Now why don’t you tell me all about your plans to seduce me on our Anniversary?” 

*****

Once the parents had gone the teacher stood up in front of the white board and wrote her name across it. 

“My Name is Miss Thalia Gaull.” She said, “I will be your teacher for this year, we’re going to have lots of fun together and learn lots of things. Hands up who already knows their alphabet?” Several children put their hands up, Morgan and Damian included, “Great, and who can count to twenty?”  
Fewer hands but both Damian and Morgan kept theirs up. 

“Wonderful.” Miss Gaull said, “Now, first I am going read out your names from the register and when you hear your name called, I want you to stand up and introduce yourself, and tell us all a little bit about yourself, alright?” 

The children nodded eagerly and Miss Gaull began to read out the names. 

After a bit of a wait Damian’s name was called out and he stood up, scowling at the classroom, “I’m Damian Stark-Wayne. I have a twin sister called Morgan, four older brothers called Dick, Peter, Jason, and Tim, and I have a Grandfather called Alfred. My Mamma is Tony Stark, and my Father is Bruce Wayne. We have a cat called Jett, and a Dog called Titus.” With that he sat back down and then it was Morgan’s turn. 

“I’m Morgan Stark Wayne, I have a twin brother called Damian, we have the same brothers, Grandfather and parents. We also have Uncles called Rhodey, Happy, and Clint, and we have an Aunt called Pepper. We live in a house besides a lake that we go sailing on with Daddy, a garage where Mamma builds lots of stuff, and a Alpaca called Mercury that eats the berries and smells funny.”

“What’s and Alpaca?” one of the children asked.

“It’s like a big sheep.” Morgan said, “You can get wool from it.”

“Why do you live with a sheep, aren’t your parents super rich, why would they live on a farm?” Another kid asked.

“My Dad says your parents are weird, and are ontiles, or something.” (Entitled) The boy frowned, “He says you shouldn’t exist.” 

“Take that back.” Damian snarled jumping to his feet and over turning his chair, his fists balled at his waist and dark energy began to swirl around them. 

“That’s enough.” Miss Gaull said, “Damian please sit down, and Matthew, please do not share your Father’s opinions at school, they are private.” 

“My Mummy says Mr Stark was Iron Man before he got tired.” (Retired) another little girl piped up, “And that he saved the uno-verse.” (Universe) 

“He did.” Morgan said giving her a bright smile and tugged Damian down, her Brother sat down grumpily and shot a dark scowl at the boy who’d called them weird.

“Do you know the ‘Vengers?” Another kid called out.

“Have you met Winter Soldier and Captain ‘Merica?”

“Professor Hulk is the best!”

“No Spider-man is the best!”

“Is not, Wasp is better!” The class all began to call out their favourite superheroes until Miss Gaull quietened them down and got them to continue with introducing themselves. After that was done she set them on a task of drawing something that matched different colours, like a Banana for yellow, and an Apple for green. 

After the children got on with this she sat at her desk and typed into her phone, “The children are here. Wayne suspects nothing. So far everything is going as planned.”

A few moments later a response appeared on the screen, “Understood, well done Talia, you are a credit to your Father, Ra’s Al Ghul.” 

Setting her phone down on her desk Miss Gaull smiled as she stared at the oblivious twins as they drew on the paper coloured in their pictures. So much power in such small bodies. Little Damian was already showing the fire in his heart and a readiness to fight, he would be perfect for the league. They both would, and finally Bruce Wayne would pay for he’d done to Talia’s Father, and to the League of Shadows, he would understand what it was like to lose everything and she would see to it that he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Compound.

Steve made another lap of the structure as he took in his daily run. In the past Six years since Thanos the Compound had changed very little. Tony had been in and updated the tech, he’d made some modifications to the grounds. There were now two very large landing bays for space craft for when the Guardians of the Galaxy visited, or the Wakandans whose air craft were high tech enough to be considered Space vehicles. But other than that things were pretty much the same. 

The consistency was nice for Steve who had seen so much dramatic change, and he did truly feel at home here. Or at least he would if his family were still intact. 

The Avengers team had grown since it’s original line up of six, but the tight knit family group they had been back then was now gone. Only himself, and Natasha lived at the compound full time. Scott and Hope lived in Sanfransisco and came in for monthly visits, or on emergency calls. The two were married now and Hope was running a retired Hank’s company with Scott working in R&D as the department head. 

Sam had decided to study for a full Psychology degree and had gone back to DC to do so and like Scott and Hope only came by every month. He also wanted to be close to his Mother whose health had become very frail. 

Bucky had moved back to New York and was working as a mechanic for Stark Industries, who had made an exception in regards to his age and given him an apprenticeship, paying for his education in return for him giving five years of work once he had his degree. 

His visits to the compound were weekly and he was always full of stories of what he was doing in the shop, at college, or what gossip came from the Stark/Wayne camp. 

Vision had gone to Wakanda, feeling more at home there than anywhere else in the world. He had taken a shine to Shuri and the two were working side by side, in an effort to either save or destroy the world. T’Challa wasn’t really sure and claimed he could only understand about three words per sentence when the two of them started talking. 

Clint had managed to patch things up with Laura and was now back living on the farm. The two were not remarried, but they were living together as a family again. His visits to the compound were growing fewer each year as he spent more time with his family than as Hawkeye. 

Natasha said that he visited Tony quite often though and the Stark/Wayne family had been out to Clint’s farm several time with the twins.

Banner had some kind of transformation, bonding with the Hulk and becoming over seven feet tall, green skinned, but completely in control of himself as the two of them merged into one. 

He had taken up a posting as a professor at a university in New Mexico and was quite the local celebrity, with daily Instagram posts, and tweets featuring images of Professor Hulk with his many fans. 

He asked to only be called as an Avenger in an emergency, wanted to devote himself to science now, his first passion, and at seven feet tall, no one was really going to argue with him. 

Thor had become King of New Asgard with Loki as Prince and current heir to the throne unless Thor married and had a child, something that he didn’t seem in a hurry to do. 

The Asgardians mainly kept to themselves, not interfering with the rest of the world, focusing on rebuilding their society and living out their lives in Norway. 

Strange remained at the Sanctum, only showing up if there was an emergency and being snarky, contemptuous, and thoroughly irritating the entire time he was present. 

Spider Man was of course now in college, but did still find the time to act as Spider Man, and did make a few visits to the compound, but mostly only left MIT to visit his Aunt in New York, Tony, Bruce, and the Twins in Hudson Valley, or the Bat family in Gotham. 

Rhodey had been made Avenger Liaison with the Accords Council, UN, and was a recognized representative to all the worlds governments. He lived now mainly in Vienna only returning to the US on visits, and even then only going to see Tony and his family, not the Avengers unless it was for official business.

He had also had to give being War Machine. While the braces Tony had built meant he could walk, the damage to his spine was still present, and long term use of the suit was adding increasing stress to the damages bones and nerves to the point where Doctors had warned him that he was risking further paralysis if he did not stop using it.

Well into his late fifties and coming close to sixty, Rhodey accepted the retirement from the field without a fuss and continued to help superheroes around the world by ensuring the accords was being run fairly and no people like Ross were trying to use them to their advantage.

Tony had only been to the compound a handful of times in person since his retirement from Iron Man. 

At first he’d come around pretty regularly to check the tech and make sure everything was doing alright, but after a while those visits grew fewer and the length of time between them longer and longer. 

Natasha said that it was because Steve had always used the opportunities to ambush Tony and try to talk him into coming back to the Avengers again, when he’d made it very clear he was retired. 

But Steve didn’t believe that. Tony had used the suit again, during relief efforts for disasters, and when his adopted Son Jason had been in danger, so he was not completely done with being Iron Man, and surely since the twins were starting school he’d have more free time and want something to do, Tony bored easily, Steve had been sure he’d grow bored playing Mummies and Daddies with Wayne and the Twins, but he’d seemed devoted over the past five years, but Steve figured that now he could be less hands on with them all the time that he’d start to show up more.

What really annoyed Steve was that Tony made regular visits to Stephen Strange to continue his magical training and master his abilities. Supposedly so he could help the twins as their powers grew. 

Surely it would be better if they all lived at the compound, then the Twins could be in a safe and controlled environment as they learned to control powers that were far beyond human understanding.

When he’d tried to explain this to Tony, it had led to an argument and the genius had stormed off, not returning to the compound or speaking to Steve for several months. Since then the only conversation had been brisk and business like, with no banter or chatter. 

Steve missed Tony. The genius was rarely seen in public these days, staying mostly at his lake house with Wayne and shying away from the world. On the rare times he was spotted the internet blew up with images and speculations as to what the Billionaire was doing with his time. 

Today was one of those days it seemed, as Steve made his way back into the compound and found Natasha with holographic images showing Tony outside of a school with Bruce Wayne at his side, and the twins with them, going into the school for what was reported to be the twins first day. 

They had both tried to keep the twins out of the public eye as much as possible, not wanting them to be subjected to the kind of media hounding that they had suffered during their childhoods, Tony especially with Howards love of parading him in front of the cameras. But they couldn’t prevent the general public from snapping shots and posting them on the internet, which was what had happened, with people even getting photos of Tony crying as he said goodbye to his children.

#Firstdaytears. #Ironbabiesallgrownup #IronMommabear were all trending on Twitter with pictures of the twins circulating. 

Steve had to admit the two were adorable. Damian in his smart little pants, t-shirt, and button down shirt, besides Morgan in her fancy princess dress. The two were a perfect mix of Tony and Bruce, with Damian taking after Bruce with sharp aristocratic features, a perfect straight backed posture and a dark scowl that seemed almost ingrained on his face, and Morgan was the image of Tony with her huge brown doe eyes, cheeky smile, and insatiable curiosity.

“That school will be crawling with reporters now.” Natasha said sighing heavily, “Any hopes they had of those kids being left alone is long gone.”

“Well they must have known this would happen.” Steve said, going to get some juice from the fridge. “Those two are the most famous twins in the world. Their first day of school was bound to cause a stir.”

“Maybe.” Natasha said scrolling up the images, “But I doubt either Stark or Wayne are thrilled with the media attention. Or the other kind of attention this will bring.”

Steve frowned, and she rolled her eyes at him, “Kidnappers, dumbass. Those twins are the offspring of very rich men. Opportunistic assholes will be keen to get their hands on them in the hopes of getting payment. Stark was kidnapped loads of times during his childhood, and I believe Bruce was kidnapped a handful of times too.” 

Steve shuddered at the thought. He’d seen pictures of Tony as a child. Small, undersized for his age, looking painfully vulnerable. It was impossible to imagine anyone but Red Skull or Thanos being so cruel as to traumatize a child like that, and yet it seemed plenty of people had been happy to do so just to get some quick money. 

Again, Steve wondered why Tony didn’t just move back to the compound. It would be so much easier to protect those twins here than it would anywhere else. 

“Jason, Tim, Dick, Peter, James, and me are keeping a close eye on the most likely suspects who may attempt something.” Natasha said, “If any of them attempt anything we’ll be ready for them.”

“But it’s not avengers business is it?” Steve asked “It’s an FBI matter.”

Natasha shot him an unimpressed look, her opinion of the skills of the “Fan belt inspectors” was well known. “It is our business if a notorious Supervillain like Penguin decides to make a move so he can feather his nest with ill gotten gains. No pun intended.” 

Steve nodded in agreement to that. “The Wrecking crew might try or the Serpent society. Kidnapping is not their usual M.O. But a promise of extra cash is a powerful motivator. A.I.M, with their new freak of a leader are always looking for extra funds and Stark Tech to backwards engineer.”

The new leader of A.I.M. was a freak in every sense of the term. A mutated scientist who’d followed Zola attempts at immortality through uploading his consciousness into computer banks. He’d then created himself a bio/tech suit of sorts, enhanced with what little info A.I.M had on Extremis, and had become a mutant with incredible mind powers, emanating from a bulbous head that took up eighty percent of the body mass, with practically useless arms and legs sticking out from the giant head. 

He or rather it called itself Modok and was the undisputed leader of AIM. While not at world domination level of threat yet, they were a constant pain in the ass, along with Doctor Doom, or Doomass as Clint insisted on calling him, when not bitching about Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four needing to take care of his own fucking messes.

“Keep me informed too.” Steve said decisively, If any of these idiots decided to abduct the twins then he’d have something to say and do about it, and it wouldn’t be polite or painless. For all his misgivings about Tony leaving the team, he wouldn’t leave the Genius to suffer the loss of his Son and Daughter, or those children to suffer at the hands of kidnappers either. 

“Will do, Cap.” Natasha said, continuing to scroll through the holographs. 

Taking his juice, Steve left her to it, heading to his room to take a shower and find himself something to do for the day, wondering if Bucky would be up for a visit if he paid him a call later. His friend seemed busy most of the time, working or at college, so it was hard to know if he’d be welcome.   
It was times like this that Steve regretted not making his relationship with Sharon work, at least if he was with her he would have something to look forward to. After the end of Thanos, he had tried to start dating her, they’d even been in a sort of relationship for eighteen months, but Steve’s heart had not been in it. He compared her to Peggy too much and always found Sharon wanting, and, more damningly, compared her to Tony. 

Why was he cursed to love people he couldn’t have? He sometimes wondered if the universe was punishing him for something, seemingly denying him the chance of happiness. Sam had suggested he “Get out there” so he met more people and had a better shot at finding love instead of obsessing over those who couldn’t be his. 

Steve knew he was right, and that he should try, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. His heart seemed set on loving just two people, Peggy and Tony, and would not allow him to love anyone else. 

Sometimes Steve wondered how things would play out if he could go back in time and do it all over again. Not hide the truth of the Stark’s murder. Not let Wanda get a foothold in the Avengers, not have the Civil War happen. Maybe then he and Tony could have gotten together, maybe it would have been him to Father Damian and Morgan and not Bruce Wayne, and now he’d be living a quiet life in the Hudson Valley with Tony and the twins. 

Or to get to go back to when he’d taken the plane down, instead of going down with it, what if he’d have jumped. Maybe Howard would have fished him out of the sea with the Tesseract and he could have gone and married Peggy. 

The two of them could have left the war behind them, gone to live out their lives, have a family and been together as they should have been. 

His imagination often blurred the lines between Peggy and Tony, to the point that Steve wasn’t even sure which he wished for the most, the first love he’d ever had, or the unexpected love that had crept up on him. 

Both were equally as desirable, and as tormenting in the fact he could have neither. 

Unless Tony and Bruce were to divorce, which was very unlikely, unless things were not as picturesque as they seemed. Then, maybe, Steve would have a shot and get to be with the Man he loved and find happiness at last.


	3. Chapter 3

Gotham

Talia entered the warehouse and walked with purpose to the rickety half rusted stair case that led down to the basement level where small fishing boats used come and dock, have their load hauled off and taken to the upper levels for cleaning, gutting, and packaging up to be sent out for sale. 

The warehouse hadn’t been in use in over a decade and it’s only occupants now were the occasional junky or homeless person looking for a place to get high or to sleep for a night. 

The warehouse was not what Talia was interested in though, not even in the dock although that had provided a private way into Gotham without anyone else knowing. It was what could be accessed from the dock that mattered to Talia and the League. 

Behind an old grate in the far side of the warehouse, built into the foundations was a tunnel that had at one time connected to several large town houses in Gotham, and had been used for smuggling contraband, jewels, even alcohol during the prohibition era. 

The tunnel no longer connected to those house, it had long since been bricked up, but this part of the tunnel remained, as did what had been a storage area and meeting point back in the day which was where the League were hiding. 

A majority of people would feel uncomfortable living underground, sharing a tight space, and having only one exit, but the league of shadows trained their warriors to fear nothing, to be able to withstand all forms of torment, claustrophobia being one of them. So all of those present were at ease, either meditating, sparring, or watching surveillance footage on the computers that were set up. 

“Talia.” The Master greeted as she entered the room, all of the warriors stopping what they were doing and standing to see her. 

“Master.” Talia replied.

“You come with news?” The Master asked gesturing for Talia to come and take a seat on one of the bed matts. Tea was brought over a moment later and she sipped, enjoying the taste of ginger and cinnamon. “Well?” The master asked. 

“It is going fine.” Talia said, blowing over her cup to cool the tea, “Damian and Morgan are settling into school, Stark and Wayne suspect nothing, neither do any of their family so far as I can tell.”

“We have them under watch.” The Master said nodding his head towards the view screen where surveillance of the Wayne Estate and the Compound were playing, “We are learning their routines and of their abilities too.”

“Good.” Talia said sipping her tea, “I don’t want there to be any complications when we take those kids.”

“And you still do not believe a direct assault will be best.” 

“No.” Talia set her cup down and stared hard at the Master, “These are not ordinary people we are dealing with. These are the Avengers and the Bat Family, many of whom have super natural abilities. A direct assault carries too much risk.” She shrugged, “Besides which, I want Bruce Wayne to live through this so he can suffer the loss of his children as I suffered the loss of my Father. Death is too easy for the likes of him.”

The Master eyed her shrewdly, “Do not let your desire for vengeance cloud your judgement Talia, you have a right to it, but you must keep a clear mind and remember out objective here. Those Children are important to us, their abilities will strengthen the league immeasurably. Capturing and turning them to our purpose is our one and only goal.”

“I know that.” Talia said, “I have lost sight of nothing, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy Bruce Wayne’s pain.”

“So long as your enjoyment does not interfere with out plans.” 

“It won’t.” Talia said, she finished her tea and got to her feet, “I need to go. I’ll be in touch in case there is any change, but if not then everything will take place on schedule, assuming the sorcerer is ready?” 

The Master smiled, “Mr Mordo is on his way as we speak, my dear. Once he arrives we can make our move.”

*****

Sanctum

Orange tendrils lashed out at Tony but only struck the air as he manipulated dark energy and dark matter, teleporting himself across the room and appearing behind Stephen, he conjured blue fire in his hands and threw it at Stephen’s back, but the Cloak lifted Stephen into the air and turned him around to face Tony.

“You’ve have to do better than that Stark.” Stephen taunted making a dozen of himself appear about the room. 

“Likewise Strange.” Tony shot back, summoning more Dark Energy and mingled it with blue fire sending out pulses of both at every images of Stephen simultaneously, breaking the spell and managing to get a hit on the Sorcerer. 

“Nice.” Stephen begrudgingly admitted, rubbing his shoulder where the energy and fire had struck, “You’re getting better and better at this.”

“Yeah.” Tony said with a grin and went for his water bottle, “I don’t feel so wiped out after doing magic as I did before.” He sank down into a crossed legged position and drank a couple of gulps before continuing, “I mean I do get tired if I use a lot of magic, but otherwise I’m fine.”

“And have you been doing a lot?” Stephen asked, floating over to join Tony on the ground. 

“Not really, just playing with the twins mostly.” Tony replied, “They like to play with illusions and like it even better if I zap those illusions with fire or dark energy.” He grinned, “They worked together to make an illusion of a dragon and had me give it fire to breathe.” He snickered, “The bushes didn’t fair too well after that, but it was impressive.” 

Stephen smiled too but his eyes were narrowed with curiosity, “Have they started to use elements too?” He asked, “Invoking fire, lightning, water, anything like that?”

Tony shifted uncomfortably and avoided Stephen’s gaze, “Damian might have conjured a few flames once, and Morgan might have frosted the windows.” He said then stressed, “It’s nothing. They’re just using illusions, levitation, the odd bit of telekinetic activity, nothing else!”

“Tony…” Stephen began but Tony was already on his feet, grabbing his bag and stuffing his water bottle into it, “Tony wait.”

“For what?” Tony snapped, “For you to tell me it’s time you take them to Kathmandu and start indoctrinating them in magic? Hell no Strange, they are just kids they are not even five yet, they’re too young to be locked away from the Goddamn world, and I won’t let them be separated from me and Bruce the way I was separated from my family.” Tony’s eyes shone with unshed tears, he might have been shouting but his voice was hoarse showing that he was more frightened and hurting than angry. 

“They are going to have as normal a childhood as Bruce and I can provide them with. They are going to go to a normal school, have normal friends, do sleep overs, and watch Disney movies, eat too much candy on Halloween, to which you are invited by the way, argue with me and Bruce about bedtimes and eating their vegetables, and know that we love them more than anything in this world.” He paused having to catch his breath having said all of that without a pause, “So you just stop.” He said pointing to Stephen with a shaking hand, “You stop thinking about taking them away because it isn’t going to happen, I won’t let it happen.”

“I was never going to do that.” Stephen said both placatingly and honestly, “You are right, they are far too young to be separated from you and Bruce, I wasn’t even going to suggest that, not for many more years. What I was going to suggest was that they start coming here for regular visits to start learning to control their abilities as they grow.”

“Oh.” Tony was thankful that his olive complexion hid his embarrassed blush. 

Stephen lay a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “I’m sure it’s hard, seeing your kids starting school, leaving home for the first time, even just for a few hours.”

Tony sighed, letting his bag drop from his shoulder, “Bruce wants us to have a weekend alone together.” He said, “Have Alfred take the twins over night at the manor so we’re on our own and can have some adult time.”

“And how do you feel about that?” Stephen asked. 

Tony shrugged, “Mixed feelings I guess. It’ll be hard to be away from them for so long, my first thought every minute of the day is about them and what they’re doing, if they’re alright, I don’t know if I can switch off from that. And…” he paused his cheeks feeling warm again, “It’s been a while since Bruce and I were… intimate.” He admitted, “When the twins were still little we could do it without them wandering in, but since they learned to walk and got so damn curious, it’s been like every time we turn around one of them is there, and if its not that then we’re being called by them for something, and we just haven’t had more than a kiss in months.”

“They say it’s like riding a bike.” Stephen offered, “You don’t forget how.”

One side of Tony’s mouth curved up in a smile, “You might not forget how but things change, bodies change. I’m not the same as I was the last time we had a romantic time together, not as sexually confident as I was, my body doesn’t look like it did back then, certainly not since before the Twins were born.”

Stephen nodded, “That’s to be expected, and I’m sure Bruce feels much the same since giving up being the Bat. It must have had an effect on him, not having such intense training.”

“Yeah, it has, he’s not got the full six pack anymore, but he’s still pretty ripped you know.” 

“And you’re still in good shape yourself.” Stephen sighed and squeezed Tony’s shoulder, “Why don’t you talk to Bruce about this, about what your feeling and what you’re worried about. You’ll probably find that he is feeling much the same and then you can put each other at ease.”

“Oh you make it sound so simple.” Tony drawled rolling his eyes, “In case you haven’t noticed, Bruce and I don’t do well with the talking about feelings stuff.”

“You’re doing pretty well right now.” 

“Yeah but you’re different, you’re…it’s just different.” At Stephen’s annoyingly knowing look Tony sighed and rolled his eyes again, “Fine, okay I’ll talk to him.” He said, and then his phone beeped, “I have to go, I’m picking the twins up in half an hour.”

“Go on then.” Stephen said as Tony picked up his bag, “And remember what I said about setting up training sessions.”

“Yeah yeah.” Tony said waving a hand over his head as he headed down the stairs to the front lobby just as Wong appeared from a portal making Strange jump.

“Can’t you knock?” He groused.

“We have a problem.” Wong said, coming into the Sanctum, “A serious one.”

*****

Lake House.

While the twins played in the garden, Tony and Bruce washed the dishes from dinner, Tony washing and Bruce drying. 

“So, Stephen thinks it’d be a good idea for the twins to start training a few hours a week.” Tony said, “So they can learn to control their powers.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Bruce agreed, then leaned forward with a scowl and tapped the window, “Damian, you sit on the swing not stand on it, don’t make me tell you again.” He yelled out at their Son.

“Fun sucker!” Damian yelled back, slumping down into the swing and glowering at him. 

“Morgan you can’t ride Mercury, leave him alone.” Tony called as Morgan tried again to mount the alpaca. “And don’t let Titus into the lake I don’t want to deal with muddy paw prints.”

The dog barked and ran around the twins, Morgan picking up a frisby which he ran for barking excitedly. 

“Oh for a moment of peace.” Bruce mused shooing Jett down from the counter and putting the leftovers into the fridge before he or Titus could steal them.

“That’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Tony said drying his hands and turning to his husband, “About us, being alone together, having Alfred take the twins for a weekend.”

“Yeah?” Bruce asked, “You up for it?” Rolling his lips and struggling to meet Bruce’s eyes Tony nodded,

“I am, I mean I want to be with you. I just don’t want to disappoint you.” Bruce brow creased,

“Why would you ever disappoint me?” 

“By being focused on the kids even thought they won’t be here, by not being… the same as I was.”

“As you were…”

“Before!” Tony said gesturing wildly, “Because we settled in and I gained fifteen contentment pounds.” He blamed it on age and not doing regular gym workouts, but learning to bake and having a sweet tooth and an affinity for junk food probably didn’t help there either. 

Bruce’s expression softened and he took Tony by the hips, pulling him to him, “I’ve gained weight too.” He said, “Or rather I’ve lost muscle mass and gained fat deposits. My hair is more salt than pepper these days and my crows feet are starting to look like an eagle stomped on my face!” 

Tony snorted, “It makes you look distinguished, and you’re still buff. You’ve got that chunky, relaxed but muscled look working for you, where I’m just soft.”

“Well I like soft.” Bruce said letting his hands sink lower to cup and squeeze Tony’s ass, “Especially here.” Chuckling Tony leaned into the embrace.

“Still an ass man.” Tony said turning his face into Bruce’s neck and breathing in the scent of familiar cologne. 

“Let me throw it.”

“No, I wanna throw it!”

“Not fair!”

“Stop it!”

Both parents groaned as the sound of a familiar argument reached their ears as Damian and Morgan fought over who was throwing toys for Titus. 

“Time alone will definitely be a refreshing change.” Tony said with a wry smile for Bruce who headed outside to break up the fight. He grinned ruefully back at Tony and readjusted his jeans where a suspicious bulge could be seen below his belt buckle. 

Grinning Tony turned back to finish the washing up, he might still be unsure about how he’d feel being separated from the Twins over night, but his worries about Bruce’s feelings were put to rest if that erection was anything to go by.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why have I never heard of this cult before?” Stephen asked Wong. They were in the library at Kamma Taj where Wong had several ancient tombs laid out on the table before them, the pages so old and worn that they were a pale brown in colour and the ink was tinged slightly red and smudged into the parchment. 

“Probably because they have not been active in about half a millennia.” Wong replied, “It was during the sixteen hundred that they last attempted to open the sixth gate and bring their lord through into our world. The Ancient One stopped them then and suffered the loss of many sorcerer’s in doing so.”

Stephen hummed tracing his index finger gently down a worn page, “Not active for four centuries and yet now they choose to come back. Why?” He looked up at Wong who shrugged.

“Beats me!”

Stephen rolled his eyes at Wong’s glib response, honestly the man was impossible. 

“And you are sure it’s them?” He asked, “After four centuries?”

“Certain, Master Cybelle recognised the symbols immediately and alerted me.” Wong replied, “They are back, and obviously planning something.”

“To open the sixth gate I assume.”

“That is their goal, has been since they broke away from the Vishanti centuries ago.” Wong agreed, he passed a book to Stephen, “You might want to read up their Demon King, the one whom they serve and intend to bring into this realm.”

“Always best to be prepared.” Stephen mused taking the book, “Aba..”

“Don’t.” Wong said cutting Stephen off who frowned at him, “Names are power, Stephen, do not say that Demon’s name, any of his name’s aloud on mystical grounds as he will attempt to use it to manifest through any weaknesses in reality, which in mystical ground are many.”

“Duly noted.” Strange said, “May I take this back to the Sanctum?” 

“So long as you bring it back.” 

“Have I ever forgotten to return a book?” 

Wong glared at him, “Frequently.”

*****

Hudson Valley. 

Morgan threw her bedcovers back and slid out of her bed, running along the landing past the slinking dark body of Jett who trilled at her as he went about his nightly wanderings. 

She pushed open the door to Damian’s room, finding her brother sprawled on his stomach with one arm flung over Titus’ large body. The dog lifted his head and huffed a breath at Morgan as she made her way over to the bed and climbed onto it, shaking Damian awake. 

“What?” Damian grumbled grumpily. He was always grumpy, Morgan figured it was because he was more connected with the Power Stone than she was and that stone was a grumpy one. She’d tried to explain this to Mamma and Papa once but she didn’t think they understood. Her Uncle Stephen seemed to get it a bit better, when she’d tried to explain how the Stones were like people, just without bodies like everyone else had. 

He had nodded and said that the Stones were sentient. Morgan wasn’t sure what that meant but figured it was something like what she was trying to describe. 

“Why are you here?” Damian asked scowling at her and yawning loudly, besides him Titus let out a huff and rolled over, his legs flopping onto Damian, leaving fur all over the bed covers which Mamma would complain about. 

“Do you ‘member what Vicky at school said about her Mamma and Daddy are having a little Sister for her?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, wouldn’t it be great is we had that?” 

Damian scowled at her, “Don’t want no sister, already got one, I want a Brother.” Morgan frowned at him, 

“We have brother’s we’ve got three of them, four if you count Peter.”

“Want a little brother!”

“Well I want a sister!” The twins scowled at each other in a battle of wills that ended with disgruntled huffs and annoyed pouting. 

“Why don’t we have both?” Damian suggested, petting Titus who rolled onto his back bearing his belly to be scratched. “We are twins, why don’t we have twin siblings to play with?” 

“A brother and a Sister.” Morgan nodded her head eagerly, and crossed her legs holding out her hands for Damian to take, “Now concentrate.” She instructed as he copied her and took her hands. 

Together they closed their eyes and focused their minds, reaching out through time and space to the infinity stones and tapping into their power, explaining their intentions and urging them to use their magic. 

The Power stone sparked in annoyance as did the reality stone, the soul stone was please though and sent her power sore through the cosmos, space, time, and mind adding their power, and finally the Unity Stone which pulsed with energy sending it out across the world to settle inside their Mamma. 

“Did it work?” Damian asked as he let go of Morgan.

“I don’t know, let’s go and find out.” She said getting off the bed, Damian followed and the two of them made their way to their parents bedroom, pushing open the door and quietly padding inside. 

It was dark in the room, but they could make out the shape of their parents in bed, Mamma was on top of Papa for some reason and both of them were making funny noises and panting a lot, they were kissing too which Damian screwed his nose up at and tugged her away, going back to his bedroom and scrambled back up onto the bed. 

“Grown ups are weird and gross.” Damian said, “How long do we have to wait for our brother and sister?” 

Morgan frowned, “Don’t know, but I think Vicky said it’s been nearly a year.”

“That’s forever!”

“And Vicky said her Mamma’s tummy’s got really big and she can feel her sister moving inside it.”

“How does the baby get in the tummy?” Damian asked with a frown, “Do they eat them?”

“I don’t think so, maybe they pop in through the belly button, that’s how they’re born isn’t it? They come out of the belly button.”

“Guess so.” Damian yawned, “I’m tired, I’m gonna go to sleep.” He snuggled down under the covers, wrapping his arms about Titus who grunted, licking Damian’s head, and watched as Morgan snuggled in behind her brother, burrowing down into the bed covers against him. 

*****

Tony awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and smiled as Bruce set the mugs on the bedside table, climbing back into bed besides him. 

“Thanks.” He said sitting up and wincing. He felt wonderfully sore and used, a feeling he hadn’t had in far too long. 

“I thought we could both do with some caffeine after last night.” Bruce said with a grin, “Not that I’m complaining, but it’s been a while since you jumped me like that.” 

“Hmm, I was just in the mood.” Tony said, a really horny mood that seemed to have come out of nowhere, “Nice to know we’re not out of practise.”

“Like riding a bike.” Bruce said, smirking at Tony, his eyelids lowering, “We might have time for a quicky in the shower before the twins get up.”   
Tony opened his mouth to say that he was too sore, but then he figured that it’d likely be weeks before they got another chance at this and quickly gulped down his coffee, “I’ll race you there.”

****

Gotham 

Wayne Manor. 

Jason padded into the kitchen wearing a pair of boxer shorts and nothing else. He was sporting a black eyes and had a colourful amount of bruises on his ribcage which matched the bruising on Tim’s left arm and shoulder. 

“You two had a fun night, I see.” Dick commented as he came in with Peter, having been let in by Alfred, who was seeing to breakfast. 

“What are you two doing here?” Jason asked, getting the coffee, and began to pile a plate with bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast. 

“Can’t a big brother want to see his siblings?” Dick asked innocently.

“He can, you can’t.” Tim mumbled, half drowning in a mug of coffee that could have served as a soup bowl. 

“We’re on our way to Bruce and Tony’s.” Peter said, taking a seat and thanking Alfred for the breakfast he was served, “I’ve got a few days free and thought I go and see how they’re doing.” 

“Take crucifix with you.” Jason said around a mouthful of sausage, “That hellspawn gets worse every time I see him, the little bastard bit me last time he was here!”

“Language master Jason.” Alfred said, “And do not refer to master Damian as Hell Spawn. Even if it is fitting at times.” He muttered. Damian really was demonic at times. He had his Mother’s temper and his Father’s bull headed stubbornness, was wilful and defiant, and Alfred dreaded to think what he’d be like once he reached puberty!

Morgan was deceptively sweet. Deceptive in that she appeared to be completely innocent, when in actual fact she was curious to a fault and wickedly impish, delighting in getting into mischief that she frequently dragged Damian into along with her.

The two of them were a handful that was for sure, and were likely to only get more so as time went on. 

“Who did you end up fighting last night?” Dick asked, “Anyone I know?”

“No, just some idiots with baseball bats.” Jason replied, “They were smashing up cars for fun, nothing serious.”

“It’s been quiet lately.” Peter said and received two groans and a snore from Tim who’d fallen asleep with his forehead resting on his cup. 

“You do know that is a total jinx, right?” Dick said, “Now we’re gonna have Doctor Dumbass or Riddler kicking off.”

“Or Joker.” Jason grunted, he still owed that bastard for nearly killing him. “He’s split up with Harley Quinn, you know?”

“Really? I thought they were a match made in hell and blessed by the Devil himself.” Dick said reaching for the toast. 

Jason shrugged, “They had a huge falling out, with Harley swearing to chop Joker’s nuts off, chopping off her hair and storming away from him.”

“Any what’s Mr J been doing since?”

“Drinking himself into the gutter by all accounts.” Jason said, “He knocked over a couple of liquor stores and hasn’t been heard from since.” 

“I’m not sure if we should celebrate this or not.” Peter said, raising an eyebrow at Tim as he mumbled something in his sleep. 

“Anything that makes those two miserable makes me happy.” Jason said with a bright smile. 

“What time are you heading to Hudson Valley?” Alfred asked putting more toast on the table,

“We’ll try and get there for about lunch.” Dick said, “Are you guy’s all going to the Halloween party they’re throwing for the twins this year?” Everyone nodded.

“We’ve even got costumes.” Jason grumbled, “So we can spend a night with sugar high brats.” 

“As opposed to criminal thugs.” Alfred mused, “One would think a Halloween party far more preferable.” He patted Tim on the shoulder, waking him up and pushing a plate of food before him, “Eat.” He instructed. 

“Thanks Alfie.” Tim mumbled sleepily and began to eat mechanically. 

“Did Bruce ever dress up for Halloween as a kid?” Peter asked Alfred and Dick scoffed,

“He was never a kid, he was born grumpy and wearing Kevlar!”

“Bite your tongue Master Dick, and yes he did, several times. I have photos in fact.” Alfred said earning eager grins, photos meant blackmail material on Bruce or at least stuff they could tease him about later. 

“I think you’ll adore the one where he’s dressed up as the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland!”


	5. Chapter 5

Hudson Valley.

Tony coughed and spat into toilet bowl, since breakfast he’d been feeling sick and bloated, he figured it was a touch of food poisoning but Bruce was fine, and they hadn’t had a call from the school to say that either of the twins were sick so that seemed unlikely to be the case. 

“Perhaps I’ve got a bug.” He mused as he got up and flushed the toilet then cleaned his teeth and washed his face. From outside he heard a car horn and stood on his tip toes to peer out of the window, seeing Peter and Dick pulling and Bruce going to greet them, Titus barking madly and running around while Jet observed from a tree branch his tail swishing back and forth. 

Taking a deep breath in the hopes of settling his unhappy stomach Tony headed downstairs and went out onto the veranda were the Boys had migrated with Bruce and was soon enveloped into an embrace. 

“So, what are you two brats doing here?” He asked, “On the run from the law, Columbian Drug Lords, irate Father’s whose daughters you’ve impregnated, or are you just looking for some extra cash?”

“What, can’t we just want to see you guys?” Dick protested, “How could you think so little of us?”

“Because we know you both too well to trust you at face value.” Bruce said with a smile, “And aren’t you supposed to be in college Mr Parker?”

“Neh, I decided to drop out and sell my body instead!” Tony made a wounded noise and clutched at his chest.

“Peter, my sweet innocent Petey-pie, how can you have become so corrupted?” 

Peter grinned, “I spent time around you.” 

“Cruel, and so not true, everyone knows I am virtuous and pure.” He was met with three expressions of unimpressed disbelief. “Shit, tough crowd.” 

They went into the kitchen where Bruce started coffee and ordered Titus out since he kept jumping up in the hope of getting treats. 

“The hell spawn and his sister at school I take it?” Dick asked ferreting around in the cupboards for cookies. 

“They are and stop calling Damian Hell spawn, he’s starting to get a complex.” Tony scolded.

“Jason says he bit him.” Peter put in.

“Well yeah, but Jason was asking for it.” 

Bruce snorted as he got cream and sugar and set them on the table, a frown flitting over his face when he saw Tony pale, “You alright?” He asked. Tony smiled and nodded,

“Fine.” He looked over to Peter, his expression fixed and strained, “So, how are your classes going?”

“Great.” Peter said, “I’m loving Chem so much, even more than engineering, but I still love that too. I’ve got a few days free, and I’m all up to date on my papers so we thought we’d come and see how you guys are.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Tony said, “And so useful too.”

“Useful?” Dick asked, stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

“You can baby sit for us while we go out for a romantic dinner.”

Dick paled, “Oh no, hell no, I’m not looking after those two on my own, fuck that, not happening!”

“You won’t be alone, Peter’s here.” Bruce asked sharing a grin with Tony, Dick however continued to shake his head. 

“Spiderman isn’t enough to handle those two hellions, they’ll start running wild, setting things on fire, teleporting, and shape shifting and fuck knows what else. Hell no, you can get Alfred to handle those two. I’m not qualified for baby sitting demonic toddlers.”

“They are not toddlers anymore and they are not demonic.” Bruce chided him. Only just able to keep from laughing at the genuine fear on Dick’s face at the thought of handling Morgan and Damian on his own. Honestly he couldn’t blame him, the two of them were handful at the best of times, wilful, unruly, defiant, terrifyingly curious, stubborn, and somehow completely adorable. Yep, definitely a perfect mixture of Stark/Wayne genes. 

They stopped teasing Dick about baby sitting after a few more jokes and moved the conversation on to what the boys had been up to and how long they were staying for, what plans they had and if they were going to visit the compound before Peter went back to MIT.

“Maybe,” Peter said, “But Captain Condescending will be there and he always get’s on my nerves.”

“Captain Condescending?” 

“Yeah, you know how he gets when you do something he doesn’t like, he gets all condescending and trying to explain to you how wrong you are in that irritating tone of voice that just makes you want to smack the shit out of him.” Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head, “I just don’t wanna deal with that shit,”

“Yeah, I know the look.” Tony sighed, all too familiar with Captain America’s disapproving expression since it had been thrown his way on multiple occasions. All the more so since he’d stopped actively being Iron Man, only now using the suit on very rare occasions. Why Steve had such a problem with his retiring Tony couldn’t figure out, He’d had no problems over Rhodey stepping down, although Rhodey hadn’t had much of a choice with his spinal issues, did Steve just not understand that baseline humans couldn’t do superhero work indefinitely, that the stress of it caught up with their bodies and they simply didn’t heal as fast or as well as someone with enhancements. 

Tony stomach churned again and he pushed away his coffee trying to swallow back the nausea he felt rising again, thankfully Dick had started to tease Bruce about a Halloween costume he’d worn when he was about four years old that Alfred had told all the boys about when they’d stopped off at Gotham for breakfast, so no one noticed that he was fighting the urge to vomit. 

He felt a cramp hit his lower stomach and a pressure start to form inside himself as if he needed the toilet. Great diarrhoea as well as sickness, all he damn well needed. He pushed himself up from the table and felt his stomach lurch again, the cramping intensifying.

“Are you alright?” peter asked in concern.

“Fine.” Tony said making an effort to keep his voice calm, “I just need the bathroom.” He took care to walk at a normal pace not hurrying despite feeling like his entire digestive system was about to collapse. Closing the bathroom door he hurriedly shed his jeans and underpants and sat down on the toilet. He had to stifle a cry with his fist as a deep cramp seared through him and he felt waste leaving his body, after what felt like forever the pain lessened a little and Tony felt able to stand, he quickly wiped himself clean and rose to flush the toilet, freezing when he saw that the toilet bowl was full of blood. 

Fear struck him just a second before another wave of pain hit, this one far more intense and he couldn’t supress the cry that escaped his lips as he doubled over, clutching at his abdomen and feeling warm liquid oozing down his thighs.

The second they heard Tony cry out, Bruce and the boys were on their feet and running to the bathroom, they didn’t wait before flinging the door open, finding Tony on the floor clutching at his stomach, blood all over his thighs and a toilet bowl stained bright red.

“Jesus Christ!” Dick whispered turning pale at the sight.

“Bruce, something’s wrong.” Tony moaned as Bruce got down to his side, “God, it hurts so much.” He shuddered and cried out, his whole body seeming to spasm and more blood flowed out of his body along with what looked like a large clot.”

“Should I get an ambulance?” Peter asked fumbling for his phone.

“The car will be faster.” Bruce said grabbing a towel to wrap about Tony’s waist just as the land line began to ring. “Damnit, Friday, get that.” He cursed as he gathered Tony into his arms and lifted it up. 

“It’s the school,” Friday said, “Damian and Morgan insisted on speaking with you, apparently they are very agitated and insisting something is wrong with Bossman.”

Bruce looked stricken, he didn’t want to ignore his children, but Tony needed medical attention immediately. 

“Could they sense this?” Dick asked,

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Bruce said as he lifted Tony into his arms, “Friday, tell the school that Alfred will be picking them up within the hour, and call Alfred, explain what is happening and tell him that we need him to go and get the twins and to meet us at the hospital.”

“Right away Master Bruce.” Friday said. 

“I’ll get the car started.” Dick said running on ahead, Peter right behind to get the doors opened so Bruce could just slide in with Tony. 

“Bruce, I’m scared.” Tony whispered clinging to his husband, “What if it’s cancer?” 

That was Bruce’s fear too, that this would be something serious that he had no ability to fight. He forced himself not to show his fear and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple, “It’ll be alright.” He said with more sincerity than he felt. Tony didn’t believe him, that was clear by the look in his eyes, but he was soon consumed by another bout of pain and Bruce focused on getting him into the car. 

“Drive.” He ordered Dick as Peter hopped in, “And don’t stop for anything.”

*****

Miss Gaull had been teaching them some simple maths exercised when Damian and Morgan had felt it, felt their siblings starting to slip away and the pain that was consuming their mother, along with a great deal of fear. 

Morgan had started crying while Damian had demanded they be allowed to call their parents immediately, stating that it was an emergency and that they had to speak to their Dad or their Mamma. 

Of course Miss Gaull had tried to refuse, but Morgan’s wailing had only increased and she’d looked like she’d make herself sick, and Damian’s anger grew and grew until it exploded out of him, flipping over all of the tables in the classroom, frightening the other children and convincing Miss Gaull that she had to speak with the head teacher and let them speak to their parents. 

Unfortunately it was the head teacher that called their home and it was Friday who answered, but Morgan and Damian were informed that Alfred would be coming to collect them shortly and they were bundled off to sit in reception and wait. 

“Did we do something wrong with the spell?” Damian whispered to Morgan, “Is that why they’re dying?” She shook her head.

“I don’t know, and the soul stone doesn’t know either, none of them do.”

Damian pulled her close and began to stroke her hair. Morgan was always more sensitive than him, probably because she was more connected to the Soul Stone and the Time Stone, they were very sensitive stones, very empathetic beings. While he didn’t “Feel” as strongly as Morgan did, as she more empathic then he was and had a tendency towards telepathy which Uncle Stephen said would develop as she grew up, Damian hated it when Morgan was unhappy, he hated seeing her cry, it made him angry and want to protect her, made it hard to control his developing telekinetic abilities, hence the tables over turning and now the windows rattling. 

Thankfully they didn’t have long to wait for Alfred, the car pulling up with Jason and Tim with their Grampa. Morgan threw herself into Alfred’s arms and buried her face into his chest sobbing while Damian hung back fiddling with his sleeves. 

“Mr Pennyworth.” The head teach said, “I thank you for coming so promptly, I’m afraid we have had a bit of an incident with Morgan and Damian.”

“Yes, I know, their Mother’s been taken ill, we’re going to the hospital now.” Alfred said, “If there is anything to sign…”

“There is, but I’m afraid that I’ll need to speak with their parents as soon as possible.” The head teacher said looking regretful, “Damian became quite destructive in class and frightened a lot of students, I’ve had to call all the parents to come and collect them. I’m afraid we can not have this sort of behaviour in school.”

“What are you saying?” Jason growled, his arm going around Damian’s shoulder.

“Well, I’ll speaking with the school board, but at present I have to suspend both Morgan and Damian, hopefully it’ll be a temporary situation, but the other parents may feel that they do not want them to continue in this school, so…”

“Your kicking them out?” Tim cried outraged by this, “You asshole!”

“Tim, go out to the car, take your brothers and sister with you.” Alfred ordered, handing Morgan over to Tim who cradled her against his chest. As they filed out he glared at the teacher, “They are just five years old, their Mother has been taken dangerously ill, they are connected to him, they likely felt his pain and fear and reacted as children do, with fear. You can’t hold that against them.”

“Mr Pennyworth.” The Teacher sighed, “It’s not that simple. Damian over turned all the tables with his powers, someone could have gotten hurt. I can’t just turn a blind eye to this, and I guarantee the other parents won’t either, there have already been concerns voiced about two empowered individuals being in this school, I’m afraid this is likely to be the straw that breaks the camels back.”

Alfred sighed heavily and swore under his breath, he didn’t have time for this, he needed to get the kids to the hospital. 

“You’ll be hearing from Mr Wayne very shortly.” He said, “Now what do I have to sign?” 

*****

Hospital.

Tony was taken for an MRI to see what was going on in his abdomen and given morphine for the pain, along with being hooked up to an IV to prevent dehydration and given a transfusion for the blood loss. 

They were given a private room so Bruce, Dick, and Peter were able to wait with him as they awaited news from the scan. Tony had been changed into a hospital gown and was sat on a bed with a thick pad beneath him to collect the blood. The morphine had helped with the pain but the blood was still flowing along with oddly formed clots. 

His abdomen was slightly distended and sensitive to the touch, and Bruce knew that the Doctors were suspecting a growth of some sort, a large cyst or worse, a tumour. 

Alfred, didn’t waste any time, joining them at the hospital within the hour, bringing Morgan and Damian, who charged at Tony, scrambling up onto the bed and wrapping their arms around him, apologizing profusely. 

“What’s happened?” Bruce asked Alfred.

“There was some trouble at school.” Alfred replied, “They felt Tony’s distress and reacted, I’ll explain further when we know what’s happening.” Bruce nodded turning back to Tony who was trying to assure the Twins that none of this was their fault. 

“It is, we did this.” Morgan wept, “We wanted them, but we did it wrong.”

“Wanted what, sweetheart?” Tony asked, “What are you talking about?” 

“The babies!” Morgan sobbed, “We made them with the stones and we must have done it wrong.”

“That’s why you’re losing them.” Damian added sniffing hard. 

Tony’s eyes widened and he looked over the Twins heads to Bruce who looked just as shocked by the news, swallowed very hard he drew in a breath, “I think someone should call Stephen and get him here now.”


	6. Chapter 6

Strange thankfully answered the mobile that Tony had given him right away and wasted no time in opening a portal into the hospital as soon as Dick had haltingly explained what was happening. 

Stepping out of Portal, Stephen looked around the room, a frowning creasing his forehead as he approached the bed making symbols appear in orange/gold. 

“I see.” He murmured.

“We didn’t mean to hurt Mamma.” Morgan sobbed, hiccupping and wiping her runny nose on her sleeve before Tony could stop her, “We just wanted a brother and sister.”

Strange nodded, “I understand that your intentions were pure, but you should not have done this. Casting a spell upon someone against their will, no matter how well intended, is very wrong.”

Morgan whimpered and ducked her head down, her little body shaking with sobs.

“Is there anything you can do?” Tony asked, stroking Morgan’s hair. Honestly this situation was impossible, he was in a lot of pain, felt horribly uncomfortable, his children were upset and needed comfort as well as telling off, it was a nightmare, a total nightmare.

“Well, I can see the problem.” Stephen said, “Morgan and Damian’s spell was simply too strong, the stones acted as they willed and created life, but did so without restraint. I count a dozen or so embryos inside you at present.”

“A dozen!” Bruce cried.

“How many times did you fuck him?” Jason tactlessly asked and got a slap around the back of his head from Alfred for the language.

“Your body can’t handle it.” Stephen explained, “That’s why you are miscarrying.”

“Can’t you do anything?” Damian asked sniffing hard, he was not sobbing like Morgan, but his eyes were red rimmed and his lips were quivering. 

Stephen paused and looked first to Tony, then Bruce, and back to Tony, “I can try and stabilize the strongest of the embryos. It is not a guarantee, you may still miscarry completely, but I can try. If you want me to.”

Tony gaped at him, “Of course we do!” he cried,

“Do we?” 

The question was uttered quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear and all eyes turned to Bruce who shifted uncomfortably. Tony stared at him shock and hurt on his face. From the other side of the room Alfred cleared his throat.

“Perhaps you two should talk alone for a while.” 

“I think that would be best.” Bruce agreed, not taking his eyes of Tony, who’d looked down at the bedsheet and was refusing to meet his gaze. 

Alfred and Dick took Damian and Morgan from the bed, guiding them from the room and suggesting a trip to the cafeteria for some hot chocolates and maybe a cup cake.

“I’ll be outside the door.” Stephen said giving both Billionaires a nod of his head before departing, the Cloak wafting out behind him as he went. 

Once the door was shut Bruce pushed away from the wall and approached the bed, taking a seat besides Tony and tried to take his hand but his husband pulled away. 

“Don’t shut me out, please.” He protested, “We need to talk about this.”

Tony shook his head finally looking up at him, “What’s there to talk about?” He asked, “Either you want the babies or not.”

“It’s not that simple.” Bruce said irritating Tony with how condescending he sounded, as if Tony himself were becoming hysterical. 

“Actually it is.” He snapped, “It’s a yes or no answer, Bruce. Do you want to have these babies or not?”

“No.” 

Tony reeled back as if he’d been struck, and Bruce’s eyes widened in shock, “I didn’t mean that.” He said, “I don’t know Tony, I…. it’s not like we were planning on having more children.”

“We weren’t planning on having Morgan and Damian either, but you wouldn’t take them back would you?”

“That’s not the same thing.” Bruce cried, getting off the bed to pace the room, “Christ! We… we’re not young anymore Tony.” He said, looking at him with a stricken expression, “Neither of us are as fit as we were, we’ve only just got Morgan and Damian off to school, we are finally getting a chance to have some time to ourselves, do you really want to go through all that again? The sleepless nights, nappy changes, the terrible twos.”

Tony bit his bottom lip and looked down at his lap. His stomach was cramping again and he feel something slipping away from his body, another life leaving him before it had a chance to really start.

“I just don’t know if I’ve got the energy to do this again, to handle anymore children. Keeping up with our present children is a struggle at times.”

Tony nodded, he knew Bruce had a point. They were both in their fifties, not an ideal age to be having children, and he could only imagine that the fatigue they both felt now would get worse as time went on. But could he just let the babies go? 

As he felt another cramp run through him he knew that he couldn’t. They might not have been planning this, it might have been something he’d known he’d wanted, but now that he had the babies inside him he knew he couldn’t just let them go without at least trying to save them.

Wetting his lips he drew a breath, “Could you ask Stephen to come back in and then go and see how the twins are doing?” 

“Tony…?”

“Bruce please.” Tony said, “Just do it.” 

Bruce opened his mouth to speak again then closed it with a snap, his lips thinning into a tight line, silently he went to the door, telling Stephen to go in as he went past him. 

*****

“IS everything alright?” Stephen asked, the Cloak leaving his shoulders to go and wrap around Tony.

“I’d like you to try and save them.” Tony said, “I know you can’t save them all, but try and save the strongest, give them a chance.”

“And Bruce is in agreement on this?” 

Tony gave Strange a sharp look, “It’s my body isn’t it? Therefore it is my decision, and I am choosing to go ahead with the pregnancy.”

Stephen nodded, “Very well, if that’s what you want.” 

Tony lay very still as Strange drew sigils in the air and guided them down to his abdomen. A warmth seemed to spread through him, a pleasant tingling sensation running through his body, the cramping easing somewhat if not stopping completely. 

He flinched as Strange lay a long slender hand over his abdomen and chanted low. The warmth continued to spread until his whole abdomen felt pleasantly warmed and gently massaged. 

“There.” Stephen said, straightening up, “I’ve strengthened the strongest embryo’s but as I said I cannot guarantee success, and you will continue to bleed as your womb miscarries the… ones I couldn’t strengthen, after it stops then I can do another spell to determine if this was successful, and at eight weeks we can give you a scan to see how many were saved.”

“How many do you think?” Tony asked cupping his stomach protectively.

“Two I think, but I can’t be sure.” Stephen made his way to the end of the bed and picked up Tony’s notes, looking over them with a critical eye. Well, once a Doctor…

“Thank you Stephen, even if this doesn’t work, thank you for trying.” Tony said sighing heavily, “I don’t suppose you have any tips on how to handle this with the twins?”

Strange smirked, “Sorry, my genius is limited to Mystical and Medical matters, not upbringing enchanted offspring.”

“Fat lot of help you are then!”

****

Morgan had finally stopped crying when Bruce arrived in the cafeteria, she was sitting on Alfred’s lap, sipping her chocolate quietly. Damian was sat besides them picking apart a muffin, his shoulders up and a dark scowl on his face. 

“How is he?” Tim asked as Bruce pulled up a seat at the table. 

“Not great.” Bruce said, “Strange is with him.”

They exchanged looks but it was Dick who spoke up, “And why aren’t you there?” 

“Because he asked me to check on you lot.” 

Bruce’s back was up, that was obvious and he’d be quick to temper if they weren’t careful, which of course Jason wasn’t, having no tact at all.

“Bad time for fight, B.” He said swilling his coffee around the foam container.

“You think I don’t know that?” Bruce snapped at him, then sighed, slumping back in his seat, “This is impossible.”

Silence fell as no one really knew what to say, until a small voice piped up. 

“I’m sorry Daddy.” Bruce looked up meeting Morgan’s watery eyes, “It’s my fault, my idea. I didn’t mean to hurt you and Mamma.” She sniffed and fresh tears began to run down her cheeks. 

Bruce softened immediately and opened his arms to her, Morgan scrambled down from Alfred’s lap and ran into her Father’s arms, burying her face into his chest. 

“I know you didn’t sweetheart, but you know, you can’t do this ever again.”

“We know.” Damian whispered.

“Is Mamma mad at us?” Morgan asked looking up at Bruce her big eyes full of tears.

“He’s…. he’s upset, but he’ll be alright.” Bruce said stroking her hair, “And I think the two of you have learned your lesson about doing things like this.” The both nodded, sniffing and looking chastened, then they both stopped and froze as if they had heard something.

“What is it?” Peter asked, his Spider senses not going on alert.

“It’s Mamma!” Morgan cried jumping down from Bruce bolting towards the door with Damian right after her.

“Morgan, Damian, wait!” Bruce shouted, hurrying after them, the others following. 

Despite being small the twins were very fast on their feet, reaching Tony’s room before Bruce or the others could catch up with them, and they leaped onto the bed, all smiles again, wrapping themselves about Tony’s waist.

“They’re safe, you saved them.” Morgan happily cried, “I can feel them!”

“Me too.” Damian agreed.

Tony looked at Strange, bewildered and elated. The Sorcerer shrugged, “I guess that’s confirmation then.”

A moment later, panting, Bruce arrived at the room, “What have I told the two of you about running off?” he scolded them, but it had no effect, the twins were too happy now.

“The babies are saved.” Damian declared, “Uncle Stephen saved them.”

“We’re gonna have a brother and sister!” Morgan chirruped.

Bruce’s expression hardened as he looked at Tony who met the stare without flinching. 

“Perhaps I should go?” Stephen said sensing the tension in the room and not really wanting to get drawn into this if he could help it.

“I think you should.” Bruce agreed not taking his eyes of Tony, “Morgan, Damian, go and wait in the hall with your Brother’s and Grampa, please.”

“But Daddy…”

“Now.” The sharpness of Bruce’s tone had the twins meekly getting off the bed and doing as they were told, although Damian scowled about it, kicking at the floor as he went.

“What?” Tony said as soon as the door was shut.

“You did it anyway, despite everything I said.” Bruce whispered, hurt and betrayal in his voice, “You just made that choice for both of us.”

Tony glared back at him, “It’s my body isn’t it?” 

“It might be your body, but it’ll fall to me to take care of you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to be such a burden to you. I didn’t realize taking care of your husband was such an inconvenience.” 

“No!” Bruce shouted, “You don’t get to play the martyr here, or the victim.”

“Well neither do you.” Tony shouted back, wincing as another cramp ran through him, he was still miscarrying, although the bleeding was slowing now. “I want these babies.” He said, “I know it’ll be difficult but I want them and I am going to have them.”

Bruce nodded, “Regardless of what I might want or what might be best for our family.” His face twisted into an ugly mask of anger as he gestured to Tony, “You are being so selfish here, you’ve not even considered what the impact of this might be for us.”

“For you, you mean.”

“For us, Tony, all of us, Morgan and Damian included. What if something goes wrong? What if there is something wrong with these babies, or your health declines because of the pregnancy? If you are forced to go on bed rest for months on end, what are Morgan and Damian going to do? You haven’t even remotely thought this through, you’ve just rushed head long into this without considering the consequences just like you always do.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Tony shouted back.

“You know what it means Tony, you’ve always been impulsive.”

“Oh, that’s rich coming from the man who took work on a ship to leave the country and didn’t return for seven years!”

Bruce scoffed, “That was decades ago, and my parents murderer had just been killed in front of me after being released from prison.” His eyes narrowed, “You didn’t exactly handle meeting your parents killer overly well.” 

Tony glared back, “At least I didn’t abandon everyone to suit myself.” 

“Well you have now.” 

Silence fell between them, neither knowing what to say or wanting to be the first to apologize, they were both too angry and hurt. 

“Maybe I should give you some space. This can’t be good for you, in your condition.” Bruce said coldly.

Tony hid his flinch and nodded, “That would be best I think.” For the first time in years Bruce left him without saying a goodbye or kissing him or giving a declaration of love, and for the first time Tony didn’t either, instead he rolled over onto his side clasping his abdomen and closed his eyes tight refusing to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

The news that Tony Stark had been rushed into hospital did not stay out of the media for very long, all too soon it was being reported on every news station, web feed, and social media with various speculations over what the cause for his sudden rush to hospital was. 

The general consensus was that he’d suffered a heart attack. Given his age and previous heart problems that made the most sense to people, where others said it was a stroke, a peptic ulcer, appendicitis, a broken limb, someone even declared that it was Small Pox!

Steve was determined to go and find out what was happening, while Natasha said it was best to stay away and give the family space and to just enquire via the phone, but Steve refused to listen and set off for the hospital.

While he disliked the constant attention being a “Celebrity” brought him, he had learned that it could be advantageous on occasion, in that people were more willing to bend the rules for him, which allowed him access to Tony’s private room.

He had expected to find Bruce, the kids, and Alfred present when he arrived in the suite Tony had been given, but oddly enough the Billionaire was alone, curled up on his side in bed, an IV inserted, feeding blood and saline into his veins. 

“Do you mind if I come in?” Steve asked, knocking on the door. Tony looked up startled and Steve noticed that his eyes were red rimmed and puffy as if he had been crying or fighting tears. “What’s wrong?” He asked, crossing the room and taking a seat on Tony’s bed. Tony held onto his composure for a moment then he was breaking down into sobs. Steve pulled the Billionaire into his arms, rubbing his back as he cried offering him assurances that everything would be alright. 

Once Tony had calmed down he poured him a glass of water and offering him a handkerchief to dry his eyes and blow his nose.

“So what’s happened?” He asked, “Are you ill?” Cancer was the thought running through his mind. For all of the advancements science and medicine had made, Cancer was still one of the biggest killers in the world and didn’t care whom it struck. 

“No, I’m fine.” Tony said sniffing, “Or not fine, I’m not sick, I’m…. I’m pregnant.”

Of all the things that Tony could have said this was not one that Steve was expecting and he stared at Tony in complete shock, “How?” 

Tony sniffed again and offered a watery smile, “The kids. Dami and Morgan decided they wanted siblings and invoked the power of the infinity stones to make it happen.”

“Oh my God!” Steve ran a hand over his face, “That’s…. wow Tony, that’s amazing and shocking, and are you okay?” He looked at the IV worriedly.

“Yeah, more or less.” Tony said, “They kids didn’t know to show any restraint, they had something like a dozen embryos form inside me, and of course my body couldn’t cope so I began miscarrying. Strange has managed to strengthen one or two that might survive.”

Pregnant by his twin’s magic, possibly with twins. It was a lot to take in and Steve felt giddy from the information.

“Congratulations.” He offered after a few moments. Tony’s smile was weak in return and his expression troubled, “Tony?”

“Bruce doesn’t want them.” Tony whispered, looking down at the bed spread and picked at the loose threads, “He didn’t want Strange to save them. He says we’re too old, that it’d be unfair on Morgan and Damian if my health took a turn for the worst. He doesn’t want to go through it all again, the sleepless nights, nappies, terrible twos and everything.”

Steve could see where Bruce was coming from. Both he and Tony were in their fifties and magical or not, this pregnancy was likely to be rough on Tony, but what an opportunity to push a wedge between them, especially when Bruce had for all appearances abandoned his pregnant husband here after a fight.

Taking Tony’s hand Steve gave it a squeeze, “He had no right to tell you what to do. It’s your body, it’s your choice.”

“I know,” Tony whispered, “I do know that, but what if he’s right, what if I am too old, what if I can’t cope with this again?” 

“Then he should pick up the slack and help you.” Steve said, “And I’ll help where I can, if you want me to. Babies aren’t my expertise, but I’ll do my best.”

Tony’s smile was a little stronger at this, and he looked up at Steve, seeking assurance, “Do you think I’m doing the right thing?”

“It’s not really for me to say, is it?” Steve countered, “It’s you that’s got to do this, you’re the one whose going to carry them for nine months, it has to be your decision. If you feel confident in doing this, if your heart is telling you that it is the right thing, then yes, you should do it.”

Tony nodded, “It does, I do.” He cupped his abdomen in his free hand protectively, “I want these babies.”

Steve smiled warmly, “Then you should go ahead and have them.” He started to lean forward just as there came a pounding of footsteps down the corridor and Rhodey appeared at the door, along with Pepper and Happy. 

“Honeybear.” Tony greeted, “You didn’t have to fly all the way over from Europe.”

“Are you kidding?” Rhodey cried, crossing the room. Steve noticed that he was using a cane now as well as the braces, his hair had greyed a lot since he’d last seen him and there were deepening lines across his forehead and about his eyes. “What have you gone and done to yourself now and where’s that no good, spoiled brat husband of yours, and my Nephew and Niece.”

Tony took a shaky breath, “This’ll take some explaining.” He said gesturing for the new comers to pull up the plastic hospital chairs. 

Tony gave Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy the same explanation he had to Steve, including Bruce’s reaction to his pregnancy. Rhodey’s response was that he was going to punch the bat into the next century with Happy backing him up, while Pepper looked troubled. 

“He does have a point about your health, Tones.” She said, “He’s gone the wrong way about it. He should have discussed this with you not just shot his mouth off and expected you to do as he desired, but I can see where he is coming from in regards to the possible consequences.”

“He’s still being a total asshole.” Rhodey snarked, “And fuck, it’s your body, he had no problems fucking you, he should be prepared for consequences like this, especially after you’ve already been knocked up once.”

Tony blushed at that and Happy made a noise at the mention of Tony and Bruce having sex. 

“Where is he anyway?” Pepper asked.

“Home I think.” Tony said, “The kids needed to go home. They were pretty freaked out.”

“I can imagine.” Pepper murmured, she took Tony’s hand, “I’ll support you in anyway I can, and I’ll keep this out of the press for as long as possible, I don’t think you want it becoming public news for a while?”

“Fuck no.” Tony said, “I want to know that the pregnancy is viable first, and… well I guess Bruce and I need to sort our shit out too.”

“I’ll sort his shit out.” Rhodey grunted.

“No Platypus, don’t get into a fight with him, just let it be.” Tony said, “I’m mad at him too, but I don’t want a fight breaking out.”

Reluctantly Rhodey nodded his head, “So,” He said with a smile, “More babies huh? Can I get the honour of a James Junior this time?” 

*****

Hudson Valley

“You’re an idiot, a complete fucking, excused my French, idiot.” Alfred snapped at Bruce who was slumped down in his arm chair nursing a glass of scotch while Morgan and Damian played outside with their older brothers and Peter. 

“Don’t you think Tony was feeling vulnerable, upset, in need of comfort and support?” Alfred shouted at him, “Did you really think it was a good time to pick a fight?”

“I didn’t!” Bruce shot back with a dark scowl, “He started the fight, not me, I just voiced my opinions and he chose to make an argument out of it.” He looked away from his former guardian and glared down at the floor. Even Titus and Jett were giving him a wide birth right now, not wanting to be near him when he was in such a grumpy mood. 

“Bruce, I’ve known you since you were in nappies.” Alfred sighed, “You are many things, but diplomatic is not one of them and sadly neither is Tony. The two of you need to talk, you need to sort things out. This situation won’t resolve itself.”

“it will if he miscarries.” The words were out of Bruce’s mouth before he thought and he waived off Alfred’s objections, “I know it will solve nothing.” He said tossing back the scotch and going to get himself another, “But I didn’t want more children, Alfred. I get tired enough trying to keep up with the twins. How am I supposed to manage another one or two?” 

Alfred shrugged, “The way all of us do, Master Bruce.” He said, “You just do it.” He smiled, “Don’t you think I asked myself the same questions over the years, trying to keep up with you? In case you haven’t noticed I’m not young either. My knees and hips give me jip, my back aches bending over vehicles, my hands aren’t as strong or as dexterous as they once were, but I manage, and if I could manage to babysit the Bat when I was in my sixties, then I think you can manage to care for a baby or two in your fifties.”

Bruce shook his head, “It isn’t the same, Alfie. The sleepless nights…” He grimaced as Alfred scoffed, knowing that he’d caused Alfred more than a few of those over the years, “My joints are in worse shape then yours.” He reminded Alfred, “I need multiple replacements, the Doctors are just trying to hang on for as long as possible because they can only do replacement joints three times and the damn joints wear out after ten years.” Bruce’s knees and hips were all in need of replacement, too many years of intense exercise, brutal fights, and multiple injuries had seen to them becoming completely worn out. There was also his spinal injury, while he’d been fortunate enough to heal from the fracture Bane had dealt him, he had developed arthritis in the area which pained him greatly, especially in the winter. 

Tony too was developing arthritis, more so in his shoulders and wrists from years of hauling heavy machinery around his lab and hours of typing, which had worn the joints out. His knees too were dodgy but no where near as bad as Bruce’s.

“What if I can’t do it?” Bruce asked, “What if I can’t cope? Tony’s pregnancy was stressful enough last time and we were five years younger and healthier then. What if he gets ill, what if something goes wrong?”

Alfred shook his head, “No one can predict the future, we can only try and prepare ourselves and hope for the best.” 

“What if there is something wrong with the baby?” Bruce asked, “There is an increased risk of that in older pregnancy isn’t there?”

“Yes, but this isn’t like that, at least Tony isn’t a woman and didn’t become pregnant naturally.” Alfred countered, “So that is probably unlikely.” 

“But still possible.” Bruce said, “I don’t know if I could cope with a child with disabilities, I very much respect the parents that do, but I don’t know if I could.”

“I doubt that those parents knew if they could until they had to.” Alfred said, “And it isn’t me you should be telling this too, it’s Tony.”

“I know.” Bruce grunted, “I know that.” He tossed back his scotch and debated on a third, “I’m angry with him too. Just deciding this without me, he knew what he was going to do the moment he sent me from the room. He had no right to do that, to exclude me like that and expect me to just be fine with it. I know it’s his body, but it is not just his life in the question here, we have Morgan and Damian to think about, how it’ll affect them if he’s on bed rest for months on end, and, while it might be selfish of me to say, how it’ll affect me, being soul parent for all sense and purposes.”

“Would you have agreed with him if he had told you his intentions?” Alfred asked.

Bruce shrugged, “I don’t know.” He admitted, “I just… I can’t get my head around this, I can’t help but think the worst, worry that something is going to go wrong, and I don’t know how to fix things between me and Tony when I’m still angry with him and have to accept something that I am really not certain about.”

Outside the house Peter and Dick engaged Morgan and Damian in a simple game of catch, occasionally having to wrestle the ball from Titus’ mouth when he decided to join in and grabbed the ball mid air. 

Tim and Jason made sure that the dog, Jett, and Mercury were all fed and watered, and checked over any DIY that needed doing, speaking quietly amongst themselves while Peter and Dick kept the twins occupied. 

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Tim asked in a hushed voice, “I’ve never seen Tony and Bruce fight like this before.”

“Hell if I know.” Jason whispered back careful to make sure that neither twin could hear them. “It’s a fucked up situation, both are right and both are wrong, how the hell do you resolve that?” 

Tim swallowed hard, “You don’t think they’ll split up, do you?” Jason looked at him and opened his mouth but no words came out, he closed it again tightly, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Tim looked away, not reassured about the state of his adoptive parents marriage at all, or what it would mean for the rest of the family if they did split up. 

*****

Gotham City.

Talia entered the lair of the League bringing the news to the Master of the twins potential suspension from school following their outburst.

“This naturally complicates matters.” She said, “If they are not at school getting hold of them will be more difficult.”

“On the contrary.” An unknown voice said, making her start and turn sharply to see a heavy set man in unusual robes behind her, “Stark is absent from the family home. The timing could not be more perfect to snatch the twins.”

“Ah, Talia Al Ghul, let me introduce you to Mr Mordo.” The Master said, “Former Sorcerer at Kamma Taj.”


	8. Chapter 8

As Tony’s blood count was still low and he was still spotting, the Doctors decided to keep him in a little longer. This meant that Bruce was having to go to the meeting with the school board alone. 

After dealing with the twins at bedtime, and then again in the morning, Bruce was even more sure he couldn’t handle anymore children. Had it not been for the help of Alfred, and the boys he would never have managed to deal with the pair of them. 

First they hadn’t wanted to go to bed, Damian throwing a tantrum and Morgan sulking over being made to do so, then they wouldn’t stay in bed, scampering into each others rooms to play until they got caught and were escorted back to bed, after several rounds of this they finally fell asleep, only to wake a dawn and jump all over Bruce demanded waffles for breakfast, despite the fact that their Father felt like he hadn’t slept at all. 

Breakfast became a nightmare when it was discovered that they were out of eggs, so waffles were a no go. Neither wanted cereal or porridge and weren’t happy with toast either, pulling faces over it even though Bruce let them have whatever spread they wanted on it. 

After that came the tooth brush battle, neither liking to brush their teeth even though they had to do so. Bruce gave up after Damian bit him and let Alfred take over, the older man somehow managing to get the little demon to do as he was told and Morgan eventually complied with a lot of pouting. 

They both then started whining about wanting to see Tony and the “New Babies” kicking up a fuss when they were told that visiting hours wouldn’t start until the afternoon. 

To distract them Dick got them drawing at the kitchen table, where they began to draw images of what they imagined their new siblings would look like. 

Just the talk about them sent shivers down Bruce’s spine, especially when Morgan proudly presented her picture to him of two blobs inside a larger blob with oblong shapes and small blob on the top. Apparently it was Tony with the babies inside him. 

It wasn’t just worry that he wouldn’t be able to handle more children that was bothering Bruce, it was anger that Tony had made the choice to go ahead with the pregnancy without discussing it with him, and guilt over his argument with Tony. 

The last thing he needed was to go and deal with the school board, but there was no choice, not if they wanted to get Morgan and Damian back into school. 

Leaving the twins in Alfred’s capable hands, Bruce drove to the school and made his way into the building, going to reception and eventually into the head teacher’s office where representatives from the school board were present. 

“Some how I feel like I should have brought my lawyer with me.” He murmured as he was introduced to Miss Davenport, and Mr Millerton. 

“I don’t think there will be a need for that, Mr Wayne.” The head teacher said, “But this is a… complicated matter.” 

Bruce pursed his lips and shook his head, “No, its quite simple,” he said, “Either you let Morgan and Damian back into school or you don’t.” 

The head teacher grimaced, “It might sound that simple…”

“We have to take the feelings of the other parents into consideration.” Miss Davenport said, her voice nasal and grating on Bruce’s already frayed nerves. “While you and Mr Stark may have more money than all of them combined, yours are not the only feelings that count.”

Bruce bristled at the jibe against his and Tony’s wealth, and their supposed superiority complex. 

“Your children are very unique.” Mr Millerton said, “Considering their birth and their abilities.” It was clear by the snide way he spoke that he was picking his words with care, but really wanted to call Damian and Morgan Unnatural and Freaks. 

“Such abilities could pose a great threat to the safety of the other children present.” The man went on, “Your Son, Damon is it? He over turned all the tables in the classroom, frightening a lot of the children.”

“Damian.” Bruce growled through gritted teeth, “His name is Damian.” 

“Damian.” Millerton said with a dismissive wave of his hand, “The point is, can you guarantee the safety of every child here?” 

“Can you?” Bruce shot back, “Can you guarantee that a deranged lunatic isn’t going break in and let off a machine gun? Or that a sudden sink hole won’t open up and swallow the school, or a freak lightning storm won’t strike in the playground?” 

“Mr Wayne, I think you are fantasizing.” Davenport said.

“About the sink hole and lightning, maybe, but all too often have lunatics attacked schools with guns. Can you guarantee that won’t happen here?” 

The head teacher looked affronted, “We take the highest precautions with security.”

“That isn’t a yes.” Bruce said, “You can’t guarantee it wouldn’t happen.”

“Just as you can’t guarantee that your children won’t use their powers on other children or teachers.” Millerton said. 

“They wouldn’t.” Bruce hissed, instinctively hiding the bite mark he had on his hand courtesy of Damian. “They might… make mistakes, as children do, but they aren’t dangerous or cruel.”

“We’re not saying they are cruel.” Davenport said, “But they are dangerous, or have the potential to be.”

“So does everyone. Any idiot can be a threat if they choose to be.” Bruce spat, “Why should Morgan and Damian suffer simply because they are different?”

A silence fell and Bruce stared at each person present as he ground his teeth, “They deserve an education.” He said, “They are not stupid, they are very intelligent, and denying them the chance to go to school is discriminative and cruel.”

“Maybe so, but we have to think of the other children and their parents.” Millerton said, “And I’m afraid I cannot disagree with their concerns.”

“Nor can I.” Davenport said.

“So that’s it?” Bruce exploded, throwing up his hands in exasperation, “You’re just throwing them out?” 

“We have no choice, Mr Wayne.” The head teacher said apologetically, “Unless you or Mr Stark can convince every parent….” She trailed off as Bruce shot to his feet, heading for the door, “Mr Wayne?” 

“I see no point in continuing this conversation.” Bruce said, “You’ve made up your minds and that is it. Clearly I am wasting my time here, time I could be spending with my husband, who is in hospital, by the way. The last thing either of us needed is more difficulties, but as usual, no one seems to care about that.” 

He made sure to slam the office door behind himself as he left, and considered kicking it too, but decided that would be too childish, as would the ridiculous urge he suddenly had to cry. But the amount of things he was dealing with right now, the Twins schooling, Tony’s health, and now this second pregnancy, it felt like the whole world was landing its weight on his shoulders. 

getting into the car he didn’t start the engine right away, he simply sat in the seat and stared at the dash board. 

“When did everything get so damn complicated?” He asked aloud. All these difficulties seemed to have landed on him all at once and he had no idea how to deal with them. 

Everything he’d dealt with before now, twenty years as Bat Man, adopting Dick, all of it seemed a walk in the park compared with this, (If you discounted Dick’s constantly getting abducted by villains.)

These days everything seemed so much more difficult, more complicated. He couldn’t solve these problems by kicking the crap out of someone in an alley, or throwing a batarang at them, these problems took negotiation and discussion, and Bruce felt completely incapable of either or handling this at all, and wasn’t that pathetic? 

Here he was, a man in his late fifties unable to handle his life and family. Who would have thought him once the most feared vigilante in history? 

*****

Hospital.

At visiting time Alfred brought the twins in to see Tony, the pair of them jumping up onto the bed and laying their heads on his stomach to talk to the new babies. 

“No Bruce.” Tony said sounding resigned. 

“He couldn’t make it.” Alfred said, setting down a bag filled with a change of clothes and toiletries for Tony. “He had to go to the school today.” 

“Oh, fu… fulling!” Tony cursed stopping himself from swearing, “I forgot about that.”

“Well, you’ve had a lot on your mind.” Alfred said pulling up a seat, “The pregnancy and such.” There was a slight note of reproach in his tone and Tony pursed his lips. 

“Taking Bruce’s side then. What else is new.” 

“I am taking no ones side.” Alfred said, “I think you both could have handled this better, have taken the time to talk before making decisions that affect the both of you and not just snapped insults at one another.” 

Tony grit his teeth, “There was no time. Stephen had to act there and then or I’d have miscarried. I didn’t have the time to debate back and forth.” He looked down at the twins, making sure they weren’t paying attention, before he looked back at Alfred harshly, “Have you any idea what it is like to have something die inside of you, to feel it slipping away, leaving your body?” he asked, “It hurts, more than just physically, it hurts in your heart, in your soul, and I couldn’t bear to suffer it anymore. Yes I should have spoken to Bruce more, and had there been time, I would have, but there wasn’t, and I did what I had to, can you understand that, at least try to understand what I’m saying?” 

Alfred nodded, “I understand.” He said, “I do. Were I in your place I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same.” He learned forward, getting closer to Tony, “Can you understand Bruce’s side though? Understand that he is afraid that he won’t cope, that he won’t be able to support you, that something might go wrong and that you might become ill, or god Forbid, die. His reaction, while not brilliant, was one of fear, not out of a selfish desire for an easy life.” A ghost of a smile quirked Alfred’s mouth, “He’s not had an easy life, anymore than you have, and he’s pushed his body to the limit and is feeling the strain of that now. He’s worried he won’t be able to be an active Father, that his worn joints won’t handle it, and the children will suffer as a result.”

Tony shifted slightly in the bed and worried at his lower lip. It was much easier to just feel angry at Bruce, trying to understand his reasoning made Tony feel guilty for not speaking with him more and for not seeing things from his point of view. 

Alfred took his hand, “More than anything, he fears for your health.” The aged butler said, “That your body won’t be able to handle this. Of everything in this world, the one thing he couldn’t bear would be to lose you and I think that you know that.”

Tony nodded, “I do.” He agreed and sighed heavily, “Oh fuc errr function, it’s a mess.” 

“A fixable mess.” Alfred said smirking at the near slip, and the argument Damian and Morgan were having over which baby was the boy and which was the girl or if they were both girls or both boys. “So long as the two of you talk to each other.”

Tony sighed and gave Alfred a lob-sided smile, “Every considered a career in psychotherapy?” 

“No, but after years of dealing with yourself and Master B, I have considered having it myself!”

*****

The rest of the visit was spent talking with the twins and entertaining them until visiting time was over. Alfred promised to bring them both in the next day unless Tony was released in the morning. 

Morgan and Damian were reluctant to leave but a promise of pizza and ice cream for dinner persuaded them and they were soon happily discussing toppings in the back of the car as Alfred drove them home. 

He was just turning off the main road and heading onto the country road when a blinding flash of light blinded him making him swerve off the road, the car heading down into the ditch where it came to a stop against a tree with Alfred slumped over the wheel. 

“Grampa!” Morgan screamed.

“S’okay Morgan.” Damian said taking her hand, but suddenly both were encased in strange tendrils of energy that seemed to sap their strength, making them feel sick and dizzy. 

“Get them out of the car.” A voice said, “We don’t have long.”

“What of the old man?”

“Leave him.”

Whimpering and trying to move, trying to use their powers Morgan and Damian were pulled from the car by people in strange ninja outfits, a man in odd robes was with them, casting the spells that conjured the tendrils binding their powers. 

“You see, I was right,” The man said with a smirk, “This was the perfect opportunity.”


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan was crying weakly, her wrists and ankles bound with zip ties, while the magic surrounding her and Damian continued to supress their powers. Damian was growling under his breath and glaring at their capturers. 

Desperately Morgan tried to reach out to the infinity stones, she tried to teleport, tried to reach out to their Mother, but all attempts left her head aching and her stomach churning like when she and Damian had, had Flu two years earlier. 

That had been a horrible time, they’d both been sick, had diarrhoea, coughs, sore throats, aching heads, and their whole bodies had seemed to hurt. It had gone on for days on end and they’d been forced to stay in bed, Mamma and Papa moving them into the same bed after the first day as it made caring for them easier. 

They’d snuggled down together in the bed covers, holding each-others hands as they coughed and threw up into a bucket, sipping endless glasses of orange juice, slurped iced lollies, swallowed down the funny tasting medicine they were given by Mamma every few hours and ate small amounts of soup and soft bread rolls. 

Mamma had been frantic with worry for them, staying by the side all the time, except for when Papa sent him to shower and get a few hours sleep, he then took over, reading to them if they were awake, and giving them something to eat and drink, carrying them to the bathroom if they needed to go, (Running when their tummies began to hurt) 

Morgan missed Mamma now, she missed Papa, she wanted to be with them and go home, not be with the nasty people who spoke about them, not to them, and looked at them the way that Mamma and Papa looked at pictures of cars in glossy magazines. 

“We’ll be alright.” Damian whispered, shuffling closer to Morgan and squirmed around so he could hold her hand, “Mamma will come for us.”

Morgan bit her lip and nodded her head. She shuffled closer to Damian, the two of them were squashed together in the back seat of a people carrier with these strange robed people around them, including the one who was dressed similar to who Uncle Stephen dressed and had cast the spell binding their powers. 

Besides her Damian craned his neck, trying to see where they were going. 

“I think they’re taking us to Gotham.” He whispered to her, “They must be criminals.” As far as Damian was concerned, all criminals came from Gotham. 

Morgan frowned and leaned closer to him, “If we can escape we can run to the big house Grampa lives in with Jason and Tim.” Damian nodded, his scowl deepening when one of the men sitting besides them turned to look down at them. Damian had such a dark and menacing scowl that it often made grown-ups uncomfortable, this was no exception, the man looking away and shifting nervously. 

Keeping his eye on the man for a little longer, Damian bent down to whisper into Morgan’s ear, “We have to pretend we’re scared and that they’ve won, then they’ll stop watching us all the time and we can escape.”

Morgan could feel Damian’s hand trembling and see the gleam of fear in his eyes that he was trying to hide, neither of them would have to pretend to be afraid, they were both very afraid already. 

She silently agreed with him and shifted so their heads were pressed together. Hopefully when they got free they’d get their powers back and could use the infinity stones to get home.

*****

Hudson Valley.

The first Bruce heard about the kidnapping was police knocking on the door of his and Tony’s house. 

Alfred had been found unconscious in the crashed car which had been left at the roadside, a passer-by had seen him, stopped, and called for help. 

Alfred had been taken to hospital while Police had gone to alert his next of kin, which was Bruce. 

“What about the children, he had the children with him.” Bruce cried as his pulse began to spike. 

The officers glanced at each-other before one of them wet his lips and spoke, “Mr Pennyworth was the only person in the vehicle. There was no one else at the scene.” 

“Oh God.” Peter whispered from behind Bruce, who like a hand had just started to squeeze his heart. This was it, his worst nightmare coming to life. Morgan and Damian had been abducted, they were missing, taken from him by people who might and very possibly would hurt them. 

The officers were speaking again but Bruce didn’t hear the words, his mind was too full of images of ransom demands, locks of hair being sent in the post, or worse, severed fingers. Photos of Damian and Morgan, bound and gagged holding Newspapers up to show the date. Their faces terrified, bruised, and pale, their little bodies malnourished and trembling with fear. 

“Sir.. Mr Wayne?” One of the officers reached for him and Bruce slapped his hand away, almost falling over as his body lurched forward. Dick, however caught him about the waist, guiding him to the veranda chair and sitting him down, pushing his head down between his knees and encouraging him to breathe steadily. 

“You are absolutely sure that Mr Pennyworth couldn’t have left the twins with someone else, their other Father for instance?” 

“Mother, Asshole, and no.” Jason snarled, “Now for fuck sakes get on your fucking radios and call an Amber alert!” 

Bruce ignored the officers as he tried to get his body under control. He needed to stop shaking, needed to breathe properly. He was Batman for God sakes, he didn’t fall apart in crises, he was strong, collected, he could think clearly, strategize, assess, investigate, detect. He was the best detective in the world, the scourge of villains, he could do this!

Yet, when he lifted his head and looked into Dick’s worried face, all he could do was break down into tears as terror seized hold of him and refused to let go. 

“Some one needs to go the hospital.” Tim murmured worrying his bottom lip.

“Alfred, yeah.” Dick agreed as he rubbed Bruce’s back.

“Not just him.” Tim said, “I was thinking of Tony.”

The boys looked at each-other before Peter said he would call Rhodey, it was better that someone close to Tony was with him when the Police arrived, which they inevitably would and he could get to the hospital faster than anyone else. 

“Bruce, it’s gonna be okay.” Dick said to the older man, “The Twins will be fine, we’ll get them home safe and sound.” He was trying to be reassuring, trying to convince both himself and Bruce, “It’s just some fuckwits wanting a pay off. You’ve dealt with shit like this before, two dozen times or more when I was a kid, we know the drill. They’ll make a bunch of threats, send a ransom demand, if necessary we’ll pay it, get the twins home, then track the fuckers down and beat the shit out of them.”

“Damn right we will.” Jason growled cracking his knuckles. 

Bruce tried to nod, tried to be reassured, tried to find the strength and courage that had gotten him through the years as Batman, but all he could find was dread. Dread of receiving the ransom demand, dread of paying over whatever amount was demanded and it still not being enough, dread of the bodies being found, tiny, broken bodies of his children, his precious tiny children whom he’d failed to protect. 

Never had he been more scared than he was right now, and never had he been more paralyzed by fear.

*****

Tony had known there was something wrong by the look on Rhodey’s ashen face when he came into his hospital room, but nothing could have prepared for the news Rhodey and Police who’d followed him in actually brought. 

Tony had wasted no time in discharging himself there and then, ripping out his IV, pulling off his hospital gown and the disposable pants, uncaring who saw him naked he pulled clothes from the bag Alfred had brought and dressed himself, pushing past protesting medical staff and the police, determined get himself home even if he had to hitch hike there. 

Rhodey opted to drive him as soon as he saw there was no stopping Tony, and they were followed by a patrol car back to Hudson Valley with Happy and Pepper pulling up a just as they got out of the car. 

“Oh Tony, Oh God!” Pepper cried, bursting into tears on seeing him, the two embraced as the front door opened and Tim stood in the doorway, his face drawn and pale. 

“We’re going to get them back.” Pepper said, inhaling harshly and determinedly getting herself under control, “No matter what, we’re getting them back home, I promise.” 

“Thanks Pep.” Tony whispered. Flanked between Her and Rhodey he made his way up into the house where an ocean of faces greeted him. 

Dick and Peter had gone to the hospital to be with Alfred who was in surgery, having his broken arm set, Jason was sat besides Bruce on the sofa, scowling at the police and the FBI who had of course been notified as it was a missing child or in this case children case.

“Mr Stark.” One of them said as he came in. 

Bruce glanced up at Tony’s name, his red rimmed and bloodshot eyes seeking his husband out. Unsteadily he rose to his feet, making his way to Tony, he stopped about two metres away from him his eyes shimmering as tears filled them. 

“Mr Stark, we have some questions…” One of the FBI agents said, but Tony ignored him, stared at his husband, feeling fear turning to irrational anger, anger that was aimed at Bruce. 

“Where were you?” He found himself hissing, “Where the fuck were you?” He shouted, his voice breaking on the words, “I was gone for two days and this fucking happens, what the fuck Bruce? Why weren’t you there, why was a man of near Eighty alone with them, why weren’t you there?” 

“Hey!” Jason protested, getting to his feet, “This isn’t Bruce’s fault.”

“Where was I?” Bruce asked shrugging of Jason’s hand as the younger man reached for him, “I was at their school, trying to keep them from being expelled, something which failed, by the way. Alfred was with them because I had to be there. He was bringing them home from the hospital, where they had been to see you. Because you selfishly put your needs above theirs!” 

Tony’s hand shot out to slap Bruce’s face, Bruce reacted on instinct, blocking the slap and delivered a back hand of his own, which echoed about the suddenly silent room. 

Horror filled Bruce’s face the second he saw the red mark on Tony’s cheek, “Oh God I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I didn’t..” 

Rhodey stepped forward, putting himself between Tony and Bruce, “That’s enough from both of you. Pepper, can you please take Tones up to bed, he should be laying down.”

“Of course.” Pepper said, putting an arm about Tony who was holding his stinging cheek, she turned him around, leading him away from Bruce who had sunk down into the nearest chair, his head in his hands. 

Rhodey looked to the FBI agents, “If you need us, we’ll be upstairs.” He said, without waiting for an answer he turned and stalked away, Happy following behind him, leaving Bruce falling into despair and a helpless Jason and Tim looking on while the police and FBI milled around them. 

*****

It was to an old dockside wear house in Gotham that Morgan and Damian were taken. They were carried from the car, their struggles useless and the magic binding them growing increasingly more uncomfortable the more they fought. 

Deep into an underground lair they were taken, when a man in heavy robes was waiting, along with their teacher Miss Gaull. 

At their stunned expressions, Miss Gaull smiled at them, showing her teeth as they were dumped down onto matts on the floor, the man in Kamma Taj like robes chanting and drawing sigils in their air, creating an energy barrier in the corner where they had been dropped, one that would prevent their escape even if they managed to get out of the zip ties. 

“You are probably wondering why you are here.” Miss Gaull said, “Well, you see, twenty-five years ago, your Father murdered the leader of the League of Shadows, Ra’s Al Ghul, he killed many of the league, betrayed them in fact, when they were the ones to teach him all the skills he had in fighting. 

Naturally the league wanted revenge, the birth of the two of you provide that, but also, better than revenge, your unique powers provide an excellent opportunity for the league to strengthen itself immeasurably. So, instead of just killing you and leaving your bodies for your traitor of a Father to find, we will make use of you both, and turn you into the greatest warriors the league have ever known.”

Morgan clutched Damian’s hand tightly, “Never!” She yelled, “Our Papa was Batman, and our Mamma was Iron Man, and they’ll kill your butt!” 

Miss Gaull snorted and laughed, “Your Father is old, weak, out of shape; and your Mother is in hospital. I do not think they are much of a threat; besides,” She gestured to the sorcerer, “Mr Mordo here can bind your powers, he will have no difficulty in supressing your Mothers or anyone else who tries to save you.”

“Supressed, not bound.” Damian growled his eyes flashing dangerously, “You can’t hold us forever, Mordo, nothing can.”

Mordo rose an eyebrow, “We’ll see, shan’t we, little one.”

The Twins glared at him before looking back to their teacher, “Why?” Morgan asked simply. Miss Gaull smiled again. 

“Allow me to introduce myself. Talia Al Ghul. Daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul, and heir to the League of Shadows.”


	10. Chapter 10

Gotham

“I want my Mamma, I want my Papa, I want my cat, I want my Dog, and I want my Alpaca, now, now, NOW!” Damian screamed, stamping his feet and balling his fists in anger and glaring defiantly at Talia and anyone else that came into his sight. 

“Shut the brat up.” The Master said, rubbing at his temple, Damian had been screaming for well over an hour and wasn’t showing any signs of slowing down or tiring, much to the displeasure of the League whose ears were at the point of exploding. 

“I wat to go home, I want to home, I want to go home, take us home NOW!” Damian yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“I want Mamma!” Morgan yelled, her voice joining Damian’s and the two of them began to scream and shriek, demanding to go home, to have their pets, their parents, their brothers, and deafening everyone unfortunate enough to be in ear shot. 

“Gag them.” Talia shouted, also at her wits end with the pair. 

Two of the league came over with Mordo lowering the energy field so they could enter the corner and grab the twins, or at least they tried to, but Morgan and Damian were not that easy to get hold of. While they might be bound it didn’t stop them putting up a fight, head butting, kicking out, jabbing their elbows, and squirming like worms as the warriors tried to control them. 

“Hold still you little bastard.” 

“Screw you!” Damian snarled and promptly bit down on the man’s hand, getting the flesh between the thumb and forefinger. 

The man screamed as Damian drew blood and refused to let go, his sharp teeth digging further and further into the man’s flesh until a chunk came away. The man fell back with a howl, clutching at his bleeding and wounded hand as Damian spat the bloody flesh out and laughed vindictively at him. 

Morgan meanwhile had rammed her head into the second man’s groin was on top of him, her tiny hands beating his face with surprising force. 

“They’re demons!” The one Damian had bitten cried, backing away as Damian rolled over to help his sister, he sank his teeth into the man’s ankle, making him scream and try to kick Damian off. He managed to get his arms around Morgan, trying to pin her down, but Morgan lashed out with her hands, her fingers sinking into the man’s right eye, half blinding him. 

More screams reached the air as the Stark/Wayne Twins showed no mercy, Damian even bared his bloody teeth as more of the league came over, snarling like an angered dog he sprang at them, slamming head first into a stomach and kicking as much as he could, biting any available flesh and thumping with his hands, until finally they were able to pin him down gag him, by which time several more were sporting nasty bites and plenty of bruises. 

Morgan screamed and kicked and lashed out with her bound hands, thrashing her head and doing everything she could to prevent them from gagging, but eventually she too was overwhelmed and was thrown down besides Damian, a gag over her mouth. 

Defiantly the pair glared at the league, huddling together as the league limped away to tend their wounds. 

“Quite the pair.” Mordo observed putting the barrier back in place, “Five years old and it took practically all your warriors to subdue them, two of which have permanent injuries.”

Talia smiled, “They will be formidable warriors to be sure.” 

“If you can turn them.” Mordo said, he met Talia’s gaze, “I’ve seen such strength of will before, it is not easily broken, even in those so young. They are devoted to their parents, their loyalty is absolute, you may find that you do not get what you want from them.”

Talia shifted her gaze to look at the Twins, they were curled into each other, like a pair of kittens in the nest seeking warmth. There was no compassion on her face, no warmth, certainly no sign of any maternal feelings, or even empathy. 

“If they can’t be turned then they die.” She said, completely unfazed by the thought of murdering two small children to achieve her goals. 

Mordo glanced back down at the Twins his brow creased in concern. 

****

Hudson Valley

Tony sat on the bed hardly noticing when Pepper brought a bag of frozen peas from the kitchen to place on his cheek. 

“It’ll be alright Tony, we’ll get them back.” Rhodey said, rubbing Tony’s back. He didn’t like the almost catatonic state that Tony had fallen into, he would rather Tony be shouting, be crying, be doing something, at least then he’d know how to help him, this silent staring was worrying him.”

“There haven’t been any demands.” Pepper said quietly, “Not at SI or WE. The Feds are monitoring calls and e-mail.”

“Scry.” 

Both Rhodey and Pepper looked at Tony in confusion as he suddenly spoke and lowered the bag of peas from his face, “I can scry for them, just like I did for hidden tomb.” He got to his feet heading from the room with Pepper and Rhodey following him. 

“I need a map, I need an Athame, and I need an amethyst.” He went first to Morgan’s room. She liked semi-precious stones and had several hung on lengths of leather around her room, Tony took the purple amethyst and paused to take some hair from Morgan’s brush, then went to get more hair from Damian’s brush. 

“Do you know what he’s doing?” Rhodey asked Pepper. 

“Magic.” She replied with a helpless shrug. 

“Get me a map.” Tony ordered, “One of America.” He hurried down to the garage where he had an ornate athame gifted to him by Strange a few years ago. “Dummy, Butterfingers, You, Clean the floor.” He ordered the bots, hurrying back to the kitchen to get candles and salt, Rhodey had managed to find a map in the study which Tony snatched from his hands and ran back to the garage. 

“What are you doing?” Rhodey asked following Tony into the garage, where the bots were sweeping the floor. 

“Finding my Children.” Tony said, setting the map down and placing the candles in each corner, he scattered the salt in a circle around the map and sat down before it. Carefully he wrapped the hair around the amethyst and tied the free end of the leather chain to the athame and held it out ever the map. He sucked in deep breath and concentrated, filling his minds with thoughts of Morgan and Damian while letting the power of the infinity stones flow through him. 

The amethyst glowed and began to spin on the chain over the map, a wide circle as Tony held it as steady as he could. The Crystal spun and seemed slope down only shoot away with sparks flying from it as if it had come into contact with something. 

“What the hell?” Tony said, trying again only for the same thing to happen, “Why isn’t it working?” 

He was growing more agitated by the moment and Rhodey was getting worried, “Maybe I should call Strange?” He offered, figuring the Sorcerer would be better placed to help then he would. 

“Do it.” Tony barked, setting down the athame and crystal, his hands were shaking and his heart was beating far too fast, he needed to calm himself down, this wasn’t good for the babies inside him. Involuntarily his hands went to his belly, cradling the infants tucked safely away inside him. 

Thankfully Strange didn’t take long to arrive and joined Tony in the garage straight away. 

“What happened exactly?” He asked, noting the scrying tools.

“The crystal keeps getting forced away, like it can’t find the location.” Tony said. 

Strange frowned, “It sounds like there is a powerful ward in place.” He said getting down onto his knees before the map, “A spell has been placed around the twins to keep you finding them so easily.” 

Tony’s eyes widened in alarm at this news, “Then, whoever it is, they don’t just want money.” 

This was bad, worse than the run of the mill kidnapper looking to make a quick buck or two, these people could be after anything, could potentially want to hurt Damian and Morgan to try and take their magic from them or something. 

“I should talk to Wong about this.” Strange said, “And the elders. Only a powerful mage could have created such a potent barrier, they may have an idea on whom that is.” He rose gracefully to his feet and paused before he opened the portal, his expression becoming sympathetic, “Tony, don’t give up hope. I know you are scared, any parent would be, but I promise we will do all in our power and beyond to get your children safely home to you.” 

Pressing his lips into a thin line Tony nodded his head, watching with glassy eyes as Strange disappeared through the portal. 

Drawing a deep breath Rhodey went over to his friend and helped him to his feet, “Come on, you can’t do anything right now, lets go and get you laying down, alright?” 

“I need them home Rhodey.” Tony whispered as tears filled his eyes, “I can’t lose them, I can’t!” 

“Oh Tones.” Just as Rhodey was about to embrace Tony, Steve appeared at the door of the garage, the Avengers had by now all been informed and Steve had driven over to the lake house. He wasted no time in getting to Tony and enveloping him in an embrace.   
“It’ll be alright, honey.” Steve said as Tony buried his face into his chest sobbing, “We’ll get them home, I promise.” 

Rhodey frowned at the sight, technically Steve wasn’t doing anything wrong, he was just comforting a friend, but for some reason it made Rhodey feel uneasy, especially when Steve lifted Tony bridal style and carried him back into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Kamma Taj Library

Beyoncé was playing and echoing throughout the otherwise silent halls of Kamma Taj’s vast library. Wong was as usual engrossed in a thick leather bound tomb when Strange opened a portal and stepped into the library. 

“Close it.” Wong said without looking around. 

“What?” Stephen asked frowning at the other man.

“The portal, close it, you are letting in a draft.” 

Stephen rolled his eyes but did close the portal and smoothed down the sides of the Cloak, who stroked at his cheeks, tickling him in a gesture that was tender and teasing. 

“We have a problem.” He said, “A very serious one.”

Wong still didn’t turn, instead he lifted his tea and sipped leisurely, “I assumed as much, since you decided to break my rules on portals in the library.” 

Stephen grit his teeth, Wong’s nonchalance irritating him instead of amusing him as it normally would. “The twins have been kidnapped.” He snarled, taking some pleasure in the way Wong startled, spilling his tea and spun around, gazing at him in frightened shock. 

“Stark’s twins?” Stephen nodded and Wong actually gulped and ran a shaking hand over his face.   
“The Kidnappers aren’t just the usual greedy bastards?”

“No. Stark tried scrying for them, something is blocking his attempts from finding their location, and considering that the Twins have powers of their own, and have no fear of using them, whoever has taken them has the ability to restrain their powers and block scrying attempts.” 

Wong let out a hiss and braced his hands on his hips, his scowl deepening, “You suspect the Cult?” he asked and Stephen shrugged,

“You said that they were active again, five minutes later the twins have been abducted, that pretty much speaks for itself doesn’t it?”

“Coincidence.” Wong said, “But it’s better to be safe than sorry so we’ll work on the assumption it is them until proven otherwise.” Wong pursed his lips and nodded, “We need to tell the elders, gather the masters, if this is The Cult then we will need all on hand to battle them.” 

Wong started heading for the door, pausing when Stephen didn’t join him, “You are not coming?” He asked.

“I can’t.” He said, “Stark needs to know what is happening and what we may be facing.” He sighed and wrinkled his nose, “The Avengers should probably be told too.” Wong’s expression mirrored his,

“This is a mystical threat.” 

“It’ll be a planetary threat if this Cult succeed in getting what they want, so I think the more help available the better.” 

After a few moments Wong nodded in agreement, “Go to Stark, assure him that he will have the backing of every Sorcerer in this battle and nothing will happen to those twins of his if we can prevent it.” 

Stephen gave a single nod of his head and raised his sling ring opening a portal back to the New York Sanctum. 

*****

Hudson Valley

Steve rubbed Tony’s back as he vomited into the toilet. He’d become nauseous shortly after Steve had carried him to bed and a needed to bolt to the bathroom just after. 

“Easy.” Steve said, as Tony panted, the heaving stopping as his stomach slowly settled. 

“I don’t know if this is morning sickness or stress.” Tony weakly laughed and sniffed unhappily, he sat back on his heels as Steve rose, flushed the toilet and filled one of the plastic cups on the sink with water which he pushed into Tony’s shaking hands. 

“You need to replace your fluids.” He urged and placed a palm on Tony’s forehead, “You don’t feel feverish, so it probably is morning sickness or stress as you said.”

“Told you.” Tony mumbled sipping the water, once he’d had enough he tossed the cup into the sink and went to get to his feet, the world immediately swam before his eyes and his body tipped back as vertigo assailed him. 

“Whoa!” Steve grabbed him about the waist and lifted him off his feet effortlessly, “Lets get you back to bed.” He said, “Before you do yourself an injury.”

It was clear how terrible Tony was feeling by the fact that he didn’t resist or complain, just rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, letting the super-soldier carry him into bed and settle him upon it.

“Is there anything I can do?” Steve asked stroking Tony’s hair back from his face.

“Find my babies.” Tony said his face crumpling as tears filled his eyes, “God it hurts, it physically fucking hurts to not have them here, I feel like a limb has been cut off, like a part of me has been ripped out!” 

“Oh Tony.” Steve pulled the distressed Billionaire into his arms and stroked his back as he sobbed into his chest. “It’ll be okay, I promise we will find them and bring them home to you, I swear I will beat to death the bastards who took them, damn bringing them to any justice, they deserve to die for this.”

In his mind Steve pictured himself battering the kidnappers, his fists shattering bones, his hands snapping necks, the shield slicing through flesh like a knife through soft butter. He saw himself covered in dirt and blood, leading the twins by their hands to Tony, the Billionaire falling to his knees and spreading his arms wide as the pair ran into them. Tony would kiss them and sob with joy, gaze up at Steve with gratitude and adoration for bringing his babies safely home to him…

“I hope I’m not disturbing anything.” A disapproving voice said from the door. 

Steve’s head snapped to the side and he scowled to see Rhodey standing in the doorway, “What?” He demanded, hating the interruption all the more since Tony pulled away from him, wiping his cheeks on his hands. 

“Strange is back.” Rhodey said, “He says he has news for us, for all the Avengers. We’re gathering in the study for a conference call.” 

Tony sniffed and drew in a deep and shaky breath, “Okay, lets go.” He unsteadily got to his feet, reaching out for Steve who was there in a moment to take his arm and support him. 

Rhodey met Steve’s eyes as they met in the doorway, he glared at the super soldier, disapproval clear on his face at Steve’s closeness to Tony. 

“I’m just going to brush my teeth.” Tony said pulling away from Steve and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, giving Steve and Tony a few moments of privacy. 

“What?” Steve hissed, keeping his voice low, “You’re looking at me like I’m kicking puppies or something.”

Rhodey’s expression remained stony, “He’s married.” 

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes, “And Wayne’s been about as much help to his as a plough upstairs.”

“He’s upset himself,” Rhodey snapped, “And the last thing Tony needs is you taking advantage of the situation for your own ends.” 

Steve reared up, insulted by Rhodey’s accusation, “I am just trying to support my friend, in case you hadn’t noticed, he isn’t in the best of health right now, and he needs someone to help him and comfort him.”

Rhodey scoffed disgustedly, “Don’t give me that,” He snarled, getting right into Steve’s face, only just resisting the urge to grab Steve by the collar and slam him against the wall. “I know about your pathetic little crush, I know you have some idiot idea in your head that you and Tony could be together, so I am telling you right now to back the fuck off. It isn’t going to happen, not now, not ever,” His voice lowered and his eyes narrowed as he growled at Steve, “And so help me Rogers, if you try and come between him and Bruce, if you try and take advantage of this, then I swear I will kick your ass so hard that you’ll be tossed back to 1945, understand me?” 

Steve glared defiantly back at Rhodey, a dozen comments dancing on the tip of his tongue, but at that moment Tony came out of the bathroom breaking up the stand off between them. 

“You guys didn’t have to wait for me.” He said giving them a tired smile. “I can manage to go down stairs on my own.” In truth he was still shaking all over and looked terrible, his eyes shadowed, lips bloodless, skin pale. He looked like he needed to be tucked up in bed for the next week and nursed back to health. He frowned as he saw the defensive stances both men had taken, “Is everything okay?” 

“Sure,” Steve said with a smile, “Lets get to the meeting.”

Tony didn’t look convinced and stared at Rhodey, silently demanding confirmation, which after a reluctant minute Rhodey gave and began ushering Tony down the stairs, deliberately placing himself between him and Steve, who growled under his breath as he followed after them. 

*****

The Conference linked with Wakanda, Shuri, T’Challa, and Vision already present in holographic forms, Bucky and Sam were also present, Hope, and Scott too, also Clint from the farm. Thor and Loki could be seen, having joined from New Asgard, Banner too, even Peter and Dick, although they were only listening and speaking on their phones, they weren’t creating holograms like the rest. 

“That’s everyone I think.” Stephen said as Tony, Steve, and Rhodey came in. Tony sat down on the edge of the sofa, his body hunched in and hands disappearing under his sleeves as he huddled in on himself, as if he were trying to disappear. 

He refused to look at Bruce, the other man stared at him, a scowl deepening the lines on his brow when Steve went and perched on the arm of the sofa besides Tony and placed a hand on his back. 

He wanted to rip Rogers hand away from Tony, wanted to shove the other man off the sofa and tell him to stay the hell away from his husband. Wanted to pull Tony into his arms and snarl at Rogers, ton remind him that Tony was his alone. 

He also wanted to apologize, to tell Tony he was sorry for slapping him. He wanted to make things right between them, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t say anything like that in public, couldn’t reach out and take Tony’s hands like he wanted, and he feared that if he did then Tony would flinch from his touch, he’d rather have this distance between them than see Tony recoil from him. At least like this then he could convince himself that things weren’t beyond repair, but Tony pulled away, then he’d know for sure that there was no fixing this. 

Stephen cleared his throat, “I’ll try and keep this brief as well as give all the information relevant. Please be aware that what I am about to tell you may not affect the twins at all and the group I am going to tell you about may not be involved, but Wong and I felt it best we assume they are until we have proven otherwise.”

“What group, what are you babbling about?” Jason demanded impatiently.

“The Cult of the Sixth Gate.” Stephen said, “That is what they are known as. They were once sorcerers at Kamma Taj, once allied with the Sorcerer Supreme back in the beginning. But they turned from the teachings of the Vishanti, they turned to darker and more deadly powers, one in particular. His name I will not say, while this is not technically a place of power, it is unwise for a magic user to say his name aloud, and no one should ever repeat it in a place of power. 

What I will say is that he is a Lord of Hell, a King of the Underworld, a demon who commands two hundred legions that he would set upon this world if given the chance. 

The fools who worship him want to bring him forth, to open to sixth gate of hell and allow him passage into this world along with his armies. They believe they’ll be greatly rewarded by him, be Kings and Queens under his domain.” Stephen scoffed disgustedly, “He’d destroy them as soon as look at them once he was free from hell.” 

“And you think these cult guys are the ones who took the twins?” Clint asked frowning at him. 

“It is possible.” Stephen said shrugging, “We don’t know for certain. They have not been active in four centuries, Wong only just learned of their movement again, they had been thought to be extinct, that the last battle with the Ancient One in the sixteen hundreds wiped them out for good.”

“And you think they took Dami and Morgan to… use them to open this gate?” Tony asked. Stephen gave him a helpless look.

“I don’t know. It is possible as I said, they would certainly need immense power to open it. But whether or not they are involved…” He trailed off and shrugged again. “Wong is gathering the Masters and the Elders, they are going to aid the search for the twins and attempt to break whatever ward is being used to prevent scrying. They will also assist in any possible battle that may occur.”

“We’ll all be doing that.” Natasha said, “No one harms a child and gets away with it.” 

“Damn right they don’t.” Peter growled, “Don’t worry Tony, we’ve got your back.” Tony managed a weak smile for his protégé.

“Doctor Strange, if you can send us the information on this Demon King, we can research him and his cult and others that may worship him.” Shuri said. 

“Of course, but please be careful, don’t even let a computer simulated voice repeat his name, any of his names. It may have no effect but it is better not to take the risk.”

“We shall assist you.” Thor said. 

“If this Demon King is the one I think then I may have some knowledge of him.” Loki said, “And I can help break the wards.” 

While Stephen was not keen to let the trickster use his magic for any reason he wouldn’t turn down the help right now, no one would. 

On the sofa Steve put an arm around Tony’s shoulder and squeezed it gently, “We’ll have them home soon.” He promised, “With all of us united these demon worshipers don’t stand a chance.” 

Not noticing the furious glare Bruce was throwing them, Tony smiled at him gratefully, letting himself have a small flicker of hope for the first time since the twins had been taken.


	12. Chapter 12

New York 

Hospital.

Alfred grunted and squinted against the harsh lights that met his eyes as he forced them open, his face felt swollen, his eyes puffy and his lips sore. 

“Take it easy, don’t try and move.” 

Alfred blinked again and shifted his gaze to see Peter and Dick sitting on plastic chairs at his bedside. Plastic chairs, that meant a hospital. 

“Who hit me this time!” He grumbled, his tongue feeling leaden and his mouth reluctant to move as he spoke. 

“You tell us.” Dick said with a weak smile as Peter got a cup of water with a straw in it for Alfred to drink from. “Do you remember what happened?” 

Alfred frowned, something he regretted since it made his face ache even more, he tried to think, to remember the last thing he’d been doing. He’d been in the car hadn’t he? That was right, he’d been driving the twins back home after taking them to see Tony. Oh God, had he been in a crash, we’re the twins alright? 

“Damian, Morgan?” He asked trying to sit up even though his body protested at any movement at all.  
His alarm grew as Dick and Peter exchanged uncomfortable looks, “How bad?” He asked fearing the worst, imagining them in hospital beds, their tiny bodies in bandages and casts, machines that were almost bigger than they were all around them beeping and rattling. 

“They err, they’ve gone missing.” Peter said worrying at his lip, “Whoever caused the car to crash took them.”

Alfred’s already ashen face paled even more, “Ransom demands?” 

“None so far.” Dick said, “They, um, Stephen Strange thinks that its this cult, they worship some devil being, he thinks they’ve taken the Twins and want to use them to open the gate to hell.”

“The sixth gate.” Peter murmured. 

“Then Master Bruce and Tony will need us more than ever.” Alfred tossed the blanket back from his body and began to pull the wires from his body setting off the heart monitor and bringing the nurses running. 

“Alfred you are in no condition to go anywhere.” Dick protested, trying to get him back into bed as the Nurses attempted to reattach the heart monitor pads and prevent Alfred from pulling out his canula. 

“Bugger my condition.” Alfred grunted, “Master Bruce needs me, I have a duty of care and I intend to do it.” 

“Alfred please, think about what Bruce would want, he’d want you to stay here to recover.” Dick said trying to get Alfred to see sense, glancing to the left as the Doctor came in. 

“Now, Mr Pennyworth you must get back into bed, you will recover from your injuries but you need to rest.”

Alfred ignored them, shaking his head, “I’ll rest when I’m dead, right now the closest thing I have to a son needs me.” He met the Doctors eyes, “I am leaving this hospital one way or another, one would be with you just getting me whatever forms I need to sign and letting me be on my way, the other will involve the loss of a few teeth, yours just so we are clear, so my son, which would you rather?” 

The Doctor stared at Alfred incredulously and looked over to Peter and Dick, both of whom seemed impressed by the fact that Alfred was managing to threaten the Doctor while fresh out of surgery, carrying a lot of bruises and his right arm in a cast.

“Fine.” The Doctor said exasperated, “Get him the discharge forms.” He barked at one of the nurses, then pointed a finger at Alfred, “This is against medical advice and that will be put in writing on the discharge forms, so don’t even think about suing if you end up with post surgical complications.”

“Just get me the pen mate.” Alfred said, and glanced down at himself. At the hospital gown he was wearing, “And some clothes.”

Hudson Valley.

Some charity clothing was found for Alfred to leave the hospital in, a pair of sweat pants, a plaid shirt, some rather ill fitting trainers, and a hoodie that he looked very unhappy about wearing, but beggars couldn’t be choosers and it was that or the hospital gown, so Alfred put up with the clothes as it meant they got out of the hospital faster, although Dick insisted they take the time to get the prescription of anti-biotics and pain killers made up at the pharmacy before they left. 

They tried to make the drive back to the lake house as smooth as possible but couldn’t help hitting a few bumps along the way which had Alfred wincing as his body was jolted about. 

When they pulled up outside the house Jason came out to meet them, switching the external lights on and illuminating the porch. 

“Shouldn’t you still be in hospital?” He asked upon seeing Alfred.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, its past your bedtime, Master Jason!” Alfred shot back, Jason grinned and made to give Alfred a hug but the older man stepped back, “I’m afraid I’m not up to much physical stuff.” Besides him Peter snorted,

“Yeah right, he threatened to knock the Doctor’s teeth out if he didn’t release him.” 

“Jason, what’s going on?” Rhodes appeared in the doorway, “Alfred? You should still be in the hospital.”

“Told ya.” Dick murmured going past Alfred and up the steps, he patted Jason’s shoulder as he went past him into the house. 

“Just take me to Bruce.” Alfred said having to go slow on the steps, he’d never felt his age more than he did right now, his body was just one mass of pain, it wasn’t just his injuries but every aged joint and bone in his whole body was aching. 

“He’ll hit the roof.” Jason murmured, “First Captain Dickface shows up and now you’re out of the hospital.”

“I can handle Bruce’s moods.” Alfred said, “Don’t you worry about that.” 

Bruce was in the study with Tim, Tony had gone with Strange to the New York Sanctum to work with him and Loki on breaking the ward that was preventing them from finding the Twins. Pepper had headed for SI, it wouldn’t be long before the media got a hold of the kidnapping and she wanted to prepare the PR department to handle it and keep the hounds away from Bruce and Tony, likewise in Gotham Lucious Fox was working with WE PR team. 

Steve had gone back to the compound to work with Natasha, since he couldn’t really be of any help when it came to magic, no one but magic users could so there was no point in anyone else going to the Sanctum. 

That was what Bruce told himself as he and Tim looked over police reports and crimes in Gotham from the last six months, trying to find a likely area where this cult might have made a base, any areas where the crime rate had suddenly dropped, anywhere that criminals had suddenly abandoned for no reason. It was unlikely that this Cult would share space with the local riff raff, so them clearing out the criminals would make sense. 

Both of them glanced up as Alfred came in, Tim springing to his feet and hurrying over to assist Alfred to a chair. 

“What are you doing here, you should be in the hospital!” Bruce cried, “You’ve only just has surgery Alfred!”

“And your children are missing.” Alfred said as he took a seat with a more than grateful sigh, “I couldn’t leave you to go through this alone.” Bruce softened, his whole body seeming to sag in gratitude for Alfred dragging himself here despite being in obvious pain. 

“Thank you.” He said sincerely.

“Why don’t we go and make some tea and find some biscuits?” Rhodey suggested, herding the boys out of the study to give Alfred and Bruce some privacy, if Bruce was going to open up to anyone it would be Alfred, the man was practically a Father to him after all. 

When the door shut Alfred leaned forward and offered Bruce a sympathetic smile, “So, how are you?” He asked. 

Bruce softly snorted, “Terrible.” He admitted, “Twenty years of Batman, I’ve seen rapes, murders, maiming, junkies knifing each other over a fix, pimps beating prostitutes within an inch of their lives, children living like animals in the streets and becoming a feral as them. I’ve seen all of that and worse besides and yet nothing prepared me for this.” 

Alfred remained silent as Bruce got to his feet and began to slowly pace the office. “I had a panic attack. When the police came to tell us you’d been in an accident and we realized that the twins were missing. I had a panic attack, me, Batman! I felt like I couldn’t breathe, like I couldn’t think, the entire world was crumbling around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.”

The boys had to handle everything without me, they spoke with the cops, the feds, they called Rhodes and Pepper, all I did was fall apart in a chair and start imagining the worst that could have happened, and it turns out that it is even worse than what I imagined, because these bastards don’t just want to get rich, they aren’t interested in money, what they want is to use my Son and Daughter to bring a demon out of hell!” Bruce shook his head, “How am I supposed to fight that? I understand criminals, I understand how they think, the weapons they use, the games they place, but magic? I don’t know anything about that, its not my field, I can’t fight against people who can bend reality, create fire from nothing, I’m no match for them.”

Bruce sank back down into a chair, his arms on his knees and head bowed. “I was worried I wouldn’t be enough, that I would fail as a Father, this has just proved it.”

“The hell it has.” Alfred said, “You listen to me Bruce Wayne, this is not a failure of your own making, this does not reflect on you as a Father, this is the work of evil people, of twisted and cruel people who have attacked your family, do not blame yourself for the actions of others.”

Bruce scoffed, “The actions of others, what about my own actions?” 

Alfred shook his head, “What do you mean, what actions?” 

Bruce looked away, ashamed, “I hit him.” 

“What?”

“Tony, I hit Tony.” 

Alfred felt something run through him, he wasn’t sure what it was, disappointment perhaps, frustration certainly, it would be easy now to shout at Bruce, to berate him for what he’d done, but Alfred knew that was what Bruce wanted, he was already hating himself, he wanted everyone else to hate him to, to help enforce his belief that it was all his fault so he could continue to crucify himself for everything he perceived as his own failing.

So, instead Alfred simply asked why Bruce had raised his hand and listened as Bruce told him of how he and Tony had fought, how Tony had gone to slap him and Bruce had blocked the blow and delivered a back hand of his own. A knee jerk response from someone who’d honed the reflexes the way Bruce had. You couldn’t just turn those sort of reactions off, once a body had been taught to respond at a seconds notice it became second nature, you just did it. 

“While I admit you shouldn’t have raised your hand, there are extenuating circumstances.” Alfred said, “And Tony was trying to hit you.” 

“He’s pregnant!” Bruce said. “He’s pregnant and fragile and he…. I should be with him, I should be supporting him, we should be supporting each other through this not being separated and fighting.”

Alfred’s lips twitched, “Very astute of you, Master Wayne.” 

Bruce’s bowed head shot up and he was met with Alfred’s barely concealed smirk, he tried to glare but couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips, “You old smart arse.” 

“One has to be a smart arse when dealing with you, Sir.” Alfred said, “Now, may I enquire as to what you are going to do?” 

Bruce rose from his seat, “What I know how to do. I’m going to search Gotham, I’ll look in every alley, every beat down factory, abandoned apartment building, and burnt out house until I find my children. Then I am going to talk to my husband and try to save my marriage.” 

Alfred nodded and got to his own feet, “And the pregnancy?” 

“I don’t know.” Bruce admitted shrugging his shoulders, “I’m still unsure about that, but, I know that if I lost Damian and Morgan I would feel like my heart had been torn out and if that is what losing the babies felt like to Tony then I can understand why he chose to have Strange save as many as he could,” He gave Alfred a sheepish grin, “And I guess I’ll take a leaf out of your book, I’ll adapt and find a way to make it work.”

Smiling in approval Alfred clasped and squeezed Bruce’s shoulder with his good hand, “And I’ll support you Master B, all the way, just like I always have.” 

Bruce’s grin turned impish, “Does that include nappy changing?”

“You’re on your own there.”


	13. Chapter 13

Karl Mordo was not a man who changed his mind very often. Once he had reached a decision upon something he was resolute in his opinion. In some ways this was a good trait as it could make him very loyal, someone who would not waver at signs of trouble and would always support those he had given his trust too. In other ways it made him frustrating as he could be so single minded and unwilling to bend even a little. 

His change of opinion in regards to the Ancient one was probably the biggest change of heart he had ever had. 

He had been loyal to her, ready to die for her, believing in all her teachings and the great risk that came with the abuse of magic and the unbalancing of nature. Learning that she had been taking energy from the Dark Dimension had shaken him to the core. He’d be appalled, horrified, and betrayed. 

It didn’t matter that Strange had defeated Kaecilius and sent him and all his followers to meet their end in the clutches of Dormamu. His use of the Time Stone, his violation of nature would have repercussions, just as the Ancient Ones abuse of power had done. 

Mordo believed that Thanos, his attack on Earth had been the consequence of Stephen’s bargaining with Dormamu and his manipulations with the Time Stone. Certainly Thanos’ plans would have been thwarted had the ancient demon swallowed up the earth as the Time stone and the Mind Stone would have been devoured before the Mad Titan could get his hands upon them. 

Those who had been turned to ash might have been saved, but Millions of lives had still be lost that day, probably Trillions throughout the universe. The Consequence of abusing such infinite power. 

Since leaving Kamma Taj, Mordo had continued to follow the teachings he had learned, following them even more strictly. For the first time since becoming a Sorcerer he had been without a clear path ahead of him, had to find his own way. 

Preventing others from abusing magic was an obvious duty and once he took with the upmost seriousness. Fighting the forces that threatened the earth and the multiverse was another task he undertook, but he was still looking to find a place for himself, a home and a community, like he had at Kamma Taj prior to the Ancient Ones betrayal. 

For the past seven years had just been wandering, then, he had been approached by the League of Shadows. Granted, their goals were not entirely the same, but they did want to achieve order, balance in nature, something that Mordo could agree with. He also agreed with the need to control the Infinity Twins. 

Leaving the two beings the Infinity Stones had seen fit to create, in the care of individuals who saw nothing wrong with violating nature, twisting reality, and using the great power they had been granted for anything other than the sacred duties it was made for, was an infinitely bad idea. 

The twins would grow up to be just as capricious with their magic, have no respect for the powers they had or any concept of the dangers they were inviting by using their powers for pleasure or gain. 

Getting the twins away from such an unstructured and undisciplined environment had been Mordo’s intentions when he had helped the league take the twins. But now, as he spent more time with Talia, with the League, Mordo was becoming less certain that bringing the twins to them was the right thing to have done. 

Yes, they needed to be controlled, yes they needed strict discipline and careful indoctrination into the mystic arts, but absolutely under no circumstances should they be murdered. 

Mordo could stomach a lot of things, he had seen horrors a plenty in his life. But the murder of children? No, that was a step to far for him. He could not sanction it, would not allow it to happen. 

As he watched the League, listened to the conversations, observed their interactions with the twins and the conversations between Talia and the League Master, Mordo became even less convinced that he had done the right thing bringing them here. 

Talia was out for revenge against Bruce Wayne for the murder of her Father. That Mordo understood, but not at the expense of innocent lives. The rest of the league just wanted to use the twins powers for their own gain. 

This was not what he wanted. 

He watched and he waited, seeing Talia grow ever more frustrated with the twins, as the continued to bite, spit, and struggle when they gags and bindings were removed, how they refused back down even when she hit them. 

The boy, Damian met his eyes and Mordo knew, just gazing into those stubborn and scowling orbs that the boy would never give in, he would die before he bent to the leagues will. His sister too, she was not as sulky or vicious as her brother, but she would never give in either. 

For the second time in his life, Mordo found himself changing his mind, and swallowing his pride. 

The second stung worse than the first, he just hoped, as he opened a portal, that Strange would listen to him. 

*****

New York Sanctum. 

Abalam. A demon King, commanding two hundred legions of demons and spirits. 

There were several names and spellings for the demon King, and various texts about him that Tony read through in the Sanctum, some said he was King of demons in his own right, others said he was in service to a greater Lord of hell by the name of Paimon, others claimed he and Paimon were one and the same. 

“One of the many risks of the gate being opened, is other Lords and Kings of Hell coming through once a passage is secured.” Wong said as he set down heavy tomb after heavy tomb, dusty scroll after dusty scroll. 

“They can leave hell often enough in spirit form and possess humans stupid enough to mess around with the occult and summon such creatures, but they can’t fully manifest here, they can only take control of a body and once that body dies they need a new host.” 

“The only way for him or any of them to come through and have full use of their powers, is to establish a gateway between the worlds.” Loki said. He was using the cauldron of the cosmos to search for the twins, had been quite vocal about what was fact and what was fiction regarding Abalam. 

He did not appreciate being compared to the Demon King, in the fact that they were both tricksters and had time not been of the essence a lengthy argument may well have broken out between himself and Strange (Again). 

“He doesn’t have full access to his powers when possessing someone?” Tony asked, thinking of the movies in which someone ended up possessed and crawling over ceilings and spinning their heads around. 

“No, the power is limited.” Strange replied, “Parlour tricks, low level telepathy, telekinesis, illusions, and while they can temporarily make the possessed stronger they are damaging the body by doing so, making the muscles and bones do things they were never made to do. So even if they are not forced out of the body, said body will break down very quickly.”

“Not that they would care, it is only a temporary home, a suite of flesh to be discarded as soon as their own body can be brought through.” Loki said.

“When the gateway is open.” Tony surmised, “But that has never happened, has it?” He looked at Loki, at Wong and Strange.

“Not by my knowledge has it ever been successfully achieved.” Wong said, “The closest was Kaecilius.” 

“Which was too close.” Strange said a pained look on his face. He did not regret bargaining with the demon but he would not go through endless deaths again in a hurry, and by all accounts Abalam was worse than Dormamu. Far more intelligent, which made him far more dangerous. 

Loki let out a curse as the cauldron suddenly flared and the Cloak swept off Strange’s shoulders and sped off towards the front door. 

“They hell is up with that?” Tony asked getting to his feet, his head spun and he gripped the table having to sit back down and fight a rising wave of nausea. 

“Stay there.” Strange said, “You too.” He ordered Loki as he and Wong went to see what had upset the Cloak. 

“I’m not your servant Conjurer!” Loki shouted after Strange. 

“I really don’t think he cares.” Tony replied, sitting back in the chair and clutching at his stomach. He felt terrible, tired, sick, bloated, and still in some pain. The added stress of worry over Damian and Morgan was not helping with the symptoms of his pregnancy, neither was the continued animosity between himself and Bruce. 

If ever there was a time that he needed his husband by his side it was right now, yet here he was, alone, feeling sick, terrified, and trying to keep from falling apart. 

He tried to continue to research on Abalam and the Cult, but the words were blurring, his eyes were tired, and his head was beginning to join the rest of his body in aching. He needed to sleep, but even if he closed his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to rest, he wouldn’t relax until the twins were safely back at his side. 

Loki frowned as he gazed at Tony. He could sense the pregnancy, the beginning of new life within the billionaire. He didn’t know how it had happened, but he guessed that the twins probably had something to do with it. Having endured pregnancies of his own he could appreciate how terrible the Billionaire was feeling and contemplated using a spell to ease some of his suffering, but hesitated, this was a mystical pregnancy, any further magical tampering could upset the delicate balance that had been achieved to get Tony pregnant. 

Human males did not gestate, only the females did. It took a great deal of power and magical intervention for Tony to become pregnant, any added magic on top of that, no matter how careful or well intended could too easily cause all of the magic breakdown and result in miscarriage. 

“You must be pleased.” He said eventually, when Tony looked up at him questioningly he nodded his head in the direction of Tony’s abdomen, “Your pregnancy.” The Brunet’s smile was lacklustre to say the least.

“I am.” 

Loki frowned at the lack of enthusiasm and would have said more, but raised voices and the sound of footsteps caught his and Tony’s attention, as Wong and Strange returned with a third man, who was dressed similar to them and was batting away the Cloak of Levitation as it tried to grab him. 

“You have no right to be here!” Wong snarled pushing past the man and getting before the table of books as if he feared the man would steal them. 

“I have every right.” The man said, “More than they do.” He shot a hard and disapproving glare at both Tony and Loki. 

“Excuse me, who the hell are you?” Tony demanded getting to his feet, this time slower so he wouldn’t nearly pass out. 

“The one who can get your children back, Stark.” The man replied, “I know where they are.”


	14. Chapter 14

It was certainly impressive the speed that Tony moved, wrapping his hands about Mordo’s throat and slamming him against the wall. 

The Cloak whipped out twitching with agitation as it hovered in the air uncertain of what to do. 

Mordo struggled against Tony, raising his hands to perform magic to break the furious Billionaire’s hold on his throat, but both hands were suddenly yanked above his head and encased in metal, the same metal that had spread over Tony’s hands, locking them about Mordo’s throat like a vice. 

“Where are my children?” He snarled into the rogue sorcerer’s face.

“Gotham.” Mordo wheezed out with difficulty, his face darkening from the restricted blood supply. 

“Where in Gotham?” Strange demanded. He was ready to act, as were Wong and Loki, but neither would step in unless Tony was in danger or, was in danger of killing Mordo before he revealed the twins location. 

“The Docks, beneath them, an old tunnel system.” Mordo panted, “They chose that City, because it was his, She thought it would be fitting to take them there.”

“She, who is She?” Loki asked moving to stand besides Tony. 

“Who are they?” Wong added as Tony’s fists tightened about Mordo’s throat.

“Shadows.” Mordo croaked, his mouth parted and eyes bulging as he desperately struggled for air, for a moment fear filled his eyes as he thought that Tony would kill him, but then the Billionaire let him go, retracting the metal back inside himself and stepped away from Mordo, turning his back as the sorcerer rubbing at his throat and coughed. 

“Shadows, what does that mean?” Loki snarled, wrapping his ice cold fingers about the back of Mordo’s neck, not enough for the frost burn to spread but enough to send shudders down Mordo’s spine and alert him to the danger that Loki presented. 

“I know what he means.” Tony said in weary tone. 

Strange frowned, glancing at an equally perplexed Loki and tentatively stepped towards Tony, “What does he mean?” 

Tony turned around a dark and haunted look in his eyes, “It’s the people that trained Bruce. The League of Shadows, an organisation that even Hydra feared for the ruthless attitude and deadly skills.”

“He killed their leader.” Mordo said, still against the wall, he shuddered under Loki’s grip, pulling away from the Trickster and shooting him a glare that Loki returned with equal malice.

“Bruce was recruited by Ra’s al Ghul to be trained by and join the League of Shadows. Bruce thought that they were sworn to fight crime, and in part they were, but in the most brutal of ways. Instead of delivering criminals to courts of law they would execute the criminals regardless of what crime may have been committed, theft, murder, rape, all were treated to the same brutality.” Tony shrugged, “Bruce is many things but a murderer isn’t one of them, he would rather legal justice still take place, even if he did treat the criminals he arrested to a good kicking first.” 

“That is not all the league did though, they are also genocidal. When they believe that a City is too decadent, too corrupt, they would go in and destroy it. You may recall the mass hysteria and criminal attack on Gotham the year Bruce returned from his exile?” 

Strange nodded while Wong didn’t look like he knew of it, nor did Loki. 

“That was caused by the league. They, or rather Ra’s Al Ghul gave a toxin to the supervillain Scarecrow, a toxin which caused violent hallucination and hysteria among those it infected. Bruce had already tried to stop the league at their base and he thought he succeeded, only some, including Ra’s survived, they followed him to Gotham, attacked him and burned the manor to the ground.”

“Bruce was saved by Alfred and he went after Ra’s and his men, defeating them, and indirectly killing Ra’s.”

“Indirectly?” Strange asked.

“They were on the monorail, the league had damaged the tracks and the train was ready to crash, Bruce got off thanks to the glider in his cape, Ra’s was left on the train.”

“He was her Father.” Mordo growled, he stepped forward rubbing his throat and glared at Tony. “Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, heiress to the league. She has sworn vengeance against the man who killed her Father and nearly caused the destruction of the league. For more than twenty years they have waited, rebuilt themselves, re-strengthened their forces ready to fight. While he has wearied himself in fruitless battles against the scum of Gotham, retired into domesticity, grown soft and slow, they have sharpened and honed their skills ready for the day they could inflict the worst injury upon their betrayer and take more power for the league than ever before.”

“You understand, don’t you, Stark? Your Twins were not snatched merely to be hostages, they will be made the heirs of the league, with Talia al Ghul as their Mother, shaping them and training them, turning them into fearless and ruthless warriors complete with powers that non on this earth could match.” Mordo smirked at Tony, “And you and your husband handed those children over without a second of hesitation.”

Several things happened at once, Tony lunged for Mordo again but this time the rogue sorcerer deflected his attack and threw him backwards across the sanctum, the cloak flew after him, catching Tony and carrying him to safety, while Strange sent magical cords to hold Mordo that were joined by Wong’s and Loki’s ever present daggers were placed at Mordo’s neck and heart. 

“Try and harm him again and I will slit your throat and cut your heart out, Mortal.” Loki hissed, “Unlike yourself, Stark is a worthy opponent and has earned my respect.”

“What do you mean we handing out children over, we did nothing of the sort!” Tony roared.

Mordo laughed despite the precarious position he was in, “Talia al Ghul, tell me Stark, what was the name of your children’s teacher?” 

Tony paused as thought about it, Thalia Gaull, rearrange the letters and you got Talia al Ghul. 

“Oh God.” Had the Cloak not been holding him Tony would have probably fallen to the ground. 

“You understand now, Stark, how well this was arranged, how long this has been in the planning?” Mordo said, “Talia has been in this country for two years, she has established herself to avoid any suspicion, all paperwork, all background checks are clear, no one would ever suspect her of anything. That is how good the league are at what they do.” 

“None of that matters now, getting the twins home is our only concern.” Wong said, “You know where they are, you will take us there.”

“We’ll need more than just us.” Mordo said, “These are highly trained and skilled killers.”

“He’s right.” Tony agreed, “We need the whole team.”

******

Gotham.

It was like something out of a nightmare. Bruce’s old adversaries returning after so many years to haunt him. 

He had thought after the death of Ra’s and so many of his followers that the league was crippled if not destroyed. He’d stayed vigilant for the first few years, keeping an eye for any activity, but when five years passed with nothing happening he had stopped pay attention. That had clearly been his mistake. 

Talia al Ghul. 

The teacher he and Tony had met was late thirties or very early forties by his estimate, she’d have only been an adolescent when her Father died, a child. Just like Jason, Tim, and Dick, only, unlike them in their pursuit for justice against criminals, Talia had not been taught any moral code, as far as the league were concerned the ends justified the means and if innocents died in the pursuit of what they perceived as justice then so be it. 

It was hard not to blame himself, no matter what the boys, what Alfred said about this not being his fault, about how he could not possibly have known, Bruce couldn’t help but to feel guilty. 

This was his enemy come back to exact revenge upon him, his past actions had brought this into being, just as how Howard’s misdeeds had come back to bite Tony in the ass decades later. 

Bruce would never forgive himself for this error of judgement, would never fail in his duties again, something Alfred noticed as he donned his suit and cowl for the first time in several years. 

“This won’t be the last time you wear this, will it?” The aged Butler said. 

Bruce sighed and faced his oldest friend, his surrogate Father and Mentor. 

“I made a mistake stepping away, Alfred, I should never have shirked my responsibilities. This would never have happened had I remained vigilant, done as I swore to do and protect Gotham, protect my family. I have to become the Bat again.”

Alfred looked unhappy at this, “Jason will be hurt.” He warned Bruce, “He may not mind taking a step back tonight, but he will resent you taking the Bat from him, feel that you are questioning his ability to be Bat Man.”

“I’m not, this is my calling though, a burden I should never have placed on his shoulders.”

“Tony too will be upset. You becoming the Bat again will destroy the life you have built together.”

“We can make it work.” Bruce said.

“How?” Alfred scoffed, “Will you go home on weekends, be husband and Father part-time, have him shoulder the stress of raising your children alone while you patrol the streets getting into fights night after night?” 

“Alfred!” Bruce snapped, “This is not the time for this.”

“And when will the time be, Master Bruce?” Alfred shot back, “When you are laying in the hospital with two broken legs, when you and Tony have divorced and he has sole custody of your children, when you are laying on a slab in a fucking morgue?” Alfred rarely used such vulgarity and the fact he was doing so now showed just how upset he was. 

Bruce opened his mouth to apologize then closed it again, hardening his jaw. He swept out of the Cave leaving Alfred watching as the cape swung out behind him. 

“Damn you for being a stubborn fool.” Alfred muttered, “You will be the instrument of your own destruction, as I always feared you would be.”


	15. Chapter 15

The entire team gathered at Gotham harbour, even Vision flew in from Wakanda, his speed assisted by super-sonic jet boots and gauntlets gifted to him by Shuri. 

“The league will not hesitate to kill Morgan and Damian the second they know they are under attack.” Bruce said, his voice distorted by the voice modulator, and not giving away any of the emotion he felt at the thought of the twins being killed. “There is only one way into the lair they have which works slightly in our favour as we can block their exit easily.”

“Two ways in.” Mordo corrected, “Strange and I can conjure portals to get in.” 

“You need to take down the wards you have in place.” Strange said to him, “And I believe it would behove you to go in first and do so, the league won’t attack you as they won’t perceive you as a threat.” 

“Except we can’t trust him not to betray us.” Jason snarled, he was garbed in his own Batman suit, as Tim was Robin full time and had outgrown his Red Robin suit having had a growth spurt since the last time, he’d worn it. Only instead of wearing the normal Batman cowl, Jason was wearing a Red Robin cowl that looked rather like a red hood against the plain black and grey of the Batman Kevlar. 

“He’s got a point.” Dick, garbed as Nightwing agreed, “How do we know this isn’t some elaborate trap?” 

Mordo shot him a disgusted look, “Boy, if I wanted to entrap you and kill you, I would hardly need to go to such lengths to do so.” Dick let out a growl and Peter in full Spiderman uniform surged forward, 

“That a threat?” He snarled. 

“Enough!” Steve barked, “This isn’t helping.” Reluctantly Peter stood down but continued to glare at Mordo. 

“He’s not going in alone, not completely alone.” Tony said sounding tired. There were dark circles under his eyes which were bloodshot from crying and his entire body langue screamed fatigue and discomfort. Really, he shouldn’t have been there, he was still healing, still recovering from blood loss, his body still adjusting to the pregnancy. Bruce wanted to send him home, to tell him to go and wait somewhere safe, to let himself recover and not rush into battle, but he knew that if he said anything Tony would react badly, his protective instincts for Morgan and Damian would never allow him to not be part of the rescue mission and also his pride, which was no less than Bruce’s own, would never allow him to sit back and let others do the work. 

Tony gestured to Scott and Hope who had flown in from Sanfransisko, “They’ll shrink down, be too small for detection and keep and eye on Mr Mordo.” 

“Your trust in me is touching, Stark.” Mordo drawled and shuddered as ice cold finger tips brushed against his neck, he jerked away and raised his hands defensively while glaring at Loki who just smirked at him. 

“Once inside, Mordo will remove the wards, at which point Scott will signal us and we will enter,” Stephen explained, “Myself, Tony, and Loki via portals, our objective will be to get the twins out of there and into the safety of the sanctuary, where Wong and Colonel Rhodes are waiting for them, they will keep them safe while we deal with the league.” With his spine as delicate as it was, Rhodey simply couldn’t go into battle anymore, something he deeply regretted at times like this when he would have given anything to be at Tony’s side. But, as he could not, he was working the coms and waiting with Wong.

“The rest of you will enter via the only way in, which is through the tunnels. Spiderman, with your agility I believe you are taking point?” Peter nodded and Bruce took over. 

“Spiderman man will use his webbing to disable any guards Talia may have in place, then Vision will phase through the walls and myself, Rogers, Barnes, Romanoff, and Thor will move in, followed by Dick and Barton. Wilson, Banner, Jason, and Tim will guard the entrance, make sure no one escapes and keep it free for us to get out.”

“Alright then.” Bucky said putting on his mask, “Lets get this show on the road.”

*****

With Hope and Scott on each of his shoulders Mordo walked back into the lair. As Stephen had said he was no stopped or questioned, hardly any of the league paid him any attention at all, just glanced at him and continued their activities, sparring, meditating, and preparing to leave. 

Mordo quietly made his way to where Morgan and Damian were curled up together, their foreheads pressed against each other, their cheeks red, Morgan’s from tears, Damian’s from anger. 

“You bastard, how could you do that to children?” Hope hissed in Mordo’s ear, giving it a nasty sting that had him flinching from the pain. He grumbled but said nothing, concentrating on removing the wards. “You’ll have to undo the bonds yourselves.” He whispered to the pair. 

“Fine by us.” Hope said, flying from Mordo’s right shoulder to his left and picked Scott up, flying him and herself into the corner where they began to work on freeing the twins ankles and wrists. 

“Signal Stark.” Hope said, as she worked through the ropes on Morgan’s ankles. 

“Stark, come in big guy, Mordo’s done the hocus pocus, we’re good to go.” 

“Reading you bug boy.” Tony replied. 

The air in the lair stilled, rather like some gigantic beast had an enormous breath and left its jaws wide open, threatening with it’s colossal teeth as an audience stared on in fear. As if sensing something was off Talia rose from where she had been meditating and drew a sword from her hip, stepping forward to the centre of the lair.

“What is it?” The Master asked, not rising from where he was sat lotus style.

“Something is coming.” She murmured her whole body tensed ready to fight, then suddenly everything was happening at once. 

Spiderman burst through the doorway shooting his webs leaving the guards cocooned behind him as he swung across the ceiling, dropping down into the Twins corner to help Scott and Hope unbind the Twins. “Hope I didn’t step on either of you.” He commented as he took the gags from their mouths. 

“You are fucking dead now, bitch!” Damian bellowed the second his mouth was freed.

“Language!” a distorted voice roared and Batman charged through the door throwing a batarang which took out two league members before it returned to his hand, he ducked and Captain America’s shield sailed over his bent form followed by Rogers somersaulting over him and catching the shield after it had taken out another league assassin. Gun shots came in the form of the Winter Soldier and Black Widow, then the swishing of arrows from Nightwing and Hawkeye as they brought up the rear. 

“Daddy!” Morgan screamed on seeing Bruce. Just as Vision appeared and dropped down to his knees to help get the twins free.

“Kill them!” Talia snarled deflecting a batarang with her sword and evaded the Black Widows attack delivering a nasty kick to the back of Natasha’s knee that nearly dislocated it, on the ground Natasha might have been at risk had Bucky not covered her, blowing out the brains of a league member who got too close before she was back on her feet. 

A large portal opened and Strange stepped through into the lair, followed by Loki and Tony, the Twins immediately screamed for Tony who made to go to them, but the Master of the league tried to block his way, drawing a set of wickedly sharp katana blades upon him. 

“Move or die.” Tony growled summoning his powers into himself.

“I have no fear of death Stark.” The Master sneered at him, “Now fight me or die a coward.” He performed a complicated kicking leap in the air, that Tony had seen Bruce do, and swung the katanas at Tony, the Billionaire raised his hands blocking both blades with a clang of metal, as his arms were now encased in glowing red and gold armour and blue fire was burning in the centre of his palms. Tony wrapped his gauntlet covered hands about the swords blades increasing the heat to white hot which began to melt the metal which dripped down onto the ground in smouldering puddles.

The Master tried to pull the blades free to pull Tony forward but that only resulted in Tony using dark energy to raise himself up into air and with a surge of energy threw himself forward thrust The Master down into the ground hard enough to break his spine. 

As the man howled in pain Tony continued to melt the swords, letting the motel metal encase the mans arms which dropped down to the ground with a clang, his hands ruined and melted inside the metal encasing them and his legs limp on the floor. 

“You dare harm my children?” Tony growled, his voice unnaturally deep and his eyes burning with black depth that had blue flames flickering where the pupils should have been. “You dare lay your filthy hands upon them and threaten their lives?” 

The Master was beyond words, he was sobbing in agony, unable to respond to Tony who gave no quarter, fuelled by his anger he unleashed the full force of his powers upon the Master coating his flesh in molten metal that spread from his hands and arms to cover his body then crushing then hitting that metal with dark energy, burning the Master inside his metal tomb and finally melted all that remained until there was nothing but a pool of molten metal at his feet. 

Meanwhile Strange had flown across the lair to the twins, where he opened another portal and swiftly ushered Scott, Hope, and Peter through with Damian and Morgan. Peter was having to carry an enraged Damian who kicked and screamed the whole way wanting to stay and fight with his parents. 

“We’ve got this.” Loki said as he happily stabbed one of the assassins with his daggers, “Go, protect them.” 

Strange gave him a nod and closed the portal behind him. 

Bruce inevitably ended up facing off with Talia, they circled each other, the heiress of Ra’s al Gul finally leaped at Bruce landing several blows upon him and sending him to the ground. 

“You’ve grown slow old man. You are weak and flabby.” She taunted as Bruce rolled to his feet with less grace than in years past, “You spend too much time at leisure, and not enough training.” 

“And yet I’ll still defeat you.” Bruce growled, “How humiliating will that be?” he dodged her next attack and delivered a sharp blow to her back sending her face first into the wall, snarling Talia righted herself and deflected a batarang with her sword which she swung at Bruce forcing him to evade her, she was right, he was slower than he used to be, his body struggling despite muscle memory, but he still managed to kick her legs out from under her and send her sprawling to the ground. 

Talia moved to grab her sword, rolling over in a shoulder roll, her fingers grasped the blade but Bruce was upon her, pulling her arms back, dislocating one of her shoulders as he forced them into locks, the back of Talia’s head hit his nose making him grunt as she squirmed beneath him. 

“You murdered my Father!” She roared.

“He killed himself.” Bruce replied, “And you are the only one who grieves his death.” He pulled her up onto her feet securing her wrists in one hand while reaching for cuffs with his free hand, only Talia thrust her weight forward, tossing him over her back and shoulders, slamming him down onto the ground and freeing herself. She tucked and rolled, picking up her sword and charged at Bruce as he got back to his feet, he braced himself to take her assault, only the blow never came. A bolt of blue fire knocked the sword from Talia’s hand covering the appendage in burns making her scream, then the sound was abruptly cut off as Loki thrust his daggers through her back piercing her heart. 

“If you love your Father so much, go and join him.” The Trickster hissed into her ear, retracting his daggers and let her fall to the ground. 

Panting a little Bruce looked around, the rest of the team had dealt with the league, Mordo had disappeared, probably through a portal the first chance he’d gotten, and the few assassins who’d gotten past them had been dealt with by Jason, Tim, Sam, and Banner. 

Tapping at his ear piece Tony spoke through the coms, “Rhodey, let Stephen know its over, ask him to open a portal, I need to get to the twins.” 

“Thank God for that.” Rhodey replied and before he’d finished speaking a portal to the sanctuary had opened. 

“Go, we can deal with this.” Natasha said looking at the dead and/or wounded assassins, “We’ll get the authorities in to take care of them.” 

Tony nodded gratefully, he glanced at Bruce, uncertainty on his face, as if he wasn’t sure if Bruce would come with him and for a moment Bruce hesitated, only moving when urged to by Dick who assured him that the clean up would be taken care of. 

*****

New York Sanctuary

“Mamma, Papa!” Morgan ran into Tony’s arms the second he and Bruce were through the portal, Damian was only a step behind her, the two clambering into Tony’s lap as he knelt on the floor hugging them tightly to his chest, sobbing into their hair and promising them he’d never let them be taken away again.

“Anyone hurt?” Rhodey asked Bruce who was stood still in his suit behind Tony and the twins.

“No one that matters.” Bruce said, very aware of the fact that Loki and Tony had saved him, he’d been struggling in the fight with Talia, he had to get back into serious training, put the hours into rebuilding his muscles and strengthening his reflexes. Muscle Memory served him well and he was still in very good shape for a man his age, but not Batman fit. 

That had to change.

“Papa, is Grampa okay?” Morgan asked staring up at Bruce with wide doe eyes. Bruce smiled and knelt down to her, gently pulling her into his arms.

“He’s fine sweetheart and he can’t wait to see you.” He looked at Damian who was on Tony’s lap still hugging his Mother with unusual affection. “Both of you.”

Tony met his gaze and offered a shy smile, “We should get them home.” He said,

“Yes.” Bruce agreed, “And then we should talk.”


	16. Chapter 16

Hudson Valley Lake House.

Stephen was kind enough to open another portal for Tony and Bruce to take the children straight home, so they didn’t have to get a car brought to the sanctum and then drive all the way back to Hudson Valley. 

They didn’t talk right away, they couldn’t, Morgan and Damian needed their attention, and something to eat. 

With the grocery shopping still needing to be done there were not a lot of options, there were however a couple of tubs of ice cream which was always acceptable to the Twins, so Tony made them both ice cream sundaes which they happily devoured, smearing their faces in chocolate syrup and melted ice cream, they were also allowed hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream before Tony took them to wash up and brush their teeth before bed. 

Neither of the twins wanted to sleep alone, so they both got into Damian’s bed with Titus flopping down on the floor besides them, waiting for Tony and Bruce to leave before he jumped up onto the bed to sleep between the twins, Tony and Bruce had hardly closed the door before they heard the bed springs creaking as the Great Dane jumped up onto the bed. 

“More dog hair on the bedsheets.” Tony sighed rolling his eyes.

“It’ll go with the cat hair.” Bruce said, giving Jett a scowl as they entered their bedroom, the cat was sprawled across the middle of their bed and gave him a disgusted look before turning his back, indifferent to the Batman’s glower. 

“Okay then,” Tony said sitting down on the bed and stretching out with his upper body propped up on the pillows and his hands resting over his middle, “Do you want to start or should I?” 

Bruce sat down on the end of the bed, crossing his legs and seemed to not know what to do with his hands, he hated emotional conversations, they always made him feel uncomfortable. 

“You can start if you want.” He said finally settling his hands in his lap and began to pick at the threads of his sweat pants which he’d changed into after they’d come home, the Batman suit was hanging on the back of the bedroom door, its presence felt like a spectre, watching, judging, almost taunting him for the fact he’d thought he could escape it, escape the confines of his old life, the duties he’d taken on, thought he could settle into retirement and become a family man. 

He was sure that if the suit could laugh it would be laughing at him, mocking him for thinking he could ever get away from the prison he’d built for himself. 

Tony drew in a deep breath and cleared his throat, he was tired and sore, the past few days had been emotionally and physically draining, but he had to do this, he and Bruce had to do this, they needed to clear the air and talk like rational adults instead of just screaming at each-other. They were not kids anymore, hell, they had two kids who relied on them to be the best roll models they could. 

“Okay, firstly I need to say sorry.” Tony said, forcing down his pride and offering humility, if he were to let his pride win out then he would never resolve things with Bruce, and they would never make peace. Marriage was about compromise, about talking through and resolving arguments, learning when to take a step back and when to bend so that a relationship was not one sided. 

“I should have talked with you about continuing the pregnancy, not just made the choice for us both without considering your feelings. You are right, we are older, not as fit and strong as we were five years ago, having more children will be a struggle; But, I already feel attached to them, I felt them inside of me even before Strange did the spell. I felt the loss of each embryo, felt the spark of life go out and it hurt as bad as the cramps from the miscarriage.” Tony looked at Bruce, imploring him to understand. “Feeling those lives slipping away was like someone had a hand around my heart and was squeezing, I could feel death inside myself and I just couldn’t bear to loose them all, not when there was a chance that some could survive.”

Bruce nodded, “I understand that, I do, and I’m sorry that I reacted the way I did,”

“No, you were right, I should have talked to you,”

“There wasn’t really time though, was there, if Strange hadn’t done the spell right then they would have all been lost.” Bruce reached out and took one of Tony’s hands, “I understand why you did what you did. Yes, I was hurt that you didn’t include me in the decision but I wasn’t exactly being receptive to the idea or hearing you out, I was…, I don’t know, I didn’t realize that you were so attached to them, that you could be so attached when they were a few hours past conception, and all I could think of was how tough it was going to be running around after more children with my dodgy knees.”

Tony linked his fingers through Bruce’s, “We can get you a zimmer frame and have the children on reins, or we could have you in a cart and they could tug you along like Husky dogs!”

Bruce snorted, “I don’t think I’m that decrepit yet, and as Alfred said, if he could manage to keep up with me and our older boys at his age then I can certainly manage our little hellions.” 

“Hey, don’t you mean our angels?” 

“I mean our hellions, did you hear Damian back in Gotham?” 

“He so gets that attitude from you.” Tony teased.

“He most certainly does not, I was always well behaved.” Bruce lied, grinning as Tony scoffed, “We’ll have a devil of a job getting them into another school after all of this.” He added and Tony shot him a confused look, of course, they hadn’t had a chance to talk about this yet.

“The school board has chosen to expel them because apparently the other parents are not happy about their children being in school with children with powers.”

“Motherfuckers.” Tony cursed, “If it wasn’t for supernatural powers then two thirds of this planet and the universe would be ash.”

“I know honey, its bullshit, but they’ve made their decision and that’s it.”

Tony groaned, “I suppose we can home school them for a while, but I still want them to interact with children their own age, I don’t want them to be socially isolated, and you can bet that they’ll face the same prejudice at a lot of children’s clubs.” This was a stress that Tony could really have done without. While he knew that he and Bruce could easily buy Damian and Morgan a place in any school or any club as money always made such things possible, it wouldn’t stop the disapproving parents from telling their children to stay away from the twins and filling their heads with nonsense that could result in the twins remaining isolated and probably bullied. Not that Damian would stand for being bullied, he was too quick to anger for that, which would present another problem, if he lashed out, as young children often did, and hurt his tormentor, then the parents would immediately become vindicated and the twins would be forced out again. 

“I’m sure Alfred can help with teaching them.” Bruce offered.

“Yeah, but it’s a long drive from the manor to here, I don’t want to put that stress on him.” Tony said.

“It doesn’t have to be.” 

Tony frowned, “Are you saying Alfred should move in with us?” He asked, “What about Jason and Tim? They are too young to be left without supervision.” That wasn’t strictly true, but Tony didn’t feel right about them not having a mature adult keeping an eye on them, making sure they weren’t living of pizza and Chinese takeaways. 

“Not exactly.” Bruce said shifting uncomfortably, “I was thinking that we could move, back to Gotham.” Now Tony’s face become a picture of complete confusion.

“Why would we want to uproot our children, especially to the most crime filled City in America? This is our home, Bruce, we came here to get away from all of that, so you wouldn’t feel so drawn to going out on patrol every night…” He broke off as he saw the tight expression on Bruce’s face, the guilty look in his eyes. “No.” Tony shook his head, “No, you can’t be serious.”

“Tony…” Bruce began, trying to reach for his husband as Tony got off the bed, his body rigid with frustration and some anger. 

“You can’t seriously be considering this, Bruce, are you out of your mind?” He cried, “You are 55 years old, you’ve got arthritis in every joint in your body and in your spine, you say you struggle to keep up with the twins, how the fuck are you going to keep up with a twenty year old thug?”

“I need to get back into training, get back into shape.” Bruce said defensively, it was one thing to admit his physical failings but quite another to have them listed out like this. 

“Back into shape?” Tony spat at him, “You really think you are going to be able to rebuild muscle mass at your age?” 

“Just like you expect your body to recover from the rigours of bearing another child or two at yours?” Bruce shot back with venom, he looked Tony over with cruelty in his gaze, “I’m not the only one who’s out of shape.” 

While the words stung, Tony refused to show it and snarled back at Bruce, “At least I’m not pretending that I’m still in my thirties, at least I’m not pretending that I can keep up with criminals twenty and thirty years younger than me, at least I can admit my age and accept the consequences of it, I’m not chasing after a long lost youth.”

“That isn’t what I’m doing!” Bruce bellowed, he quietened down as Tony gestured to him, not wanting to disturb the twins. Jet shot them both an annoyed look and climbed down off the bed, padding out into the hall and disappeared into the shadows. 

Tony shut the door behind the cat and braced his hands against it, wanting to rip down the suit that was hanging on the back of it. Now he knew how Pepper had felt when he couldn’t give up being Iron Man, how frustrated and hurt she’d been. Christ he owed her an apology, but at least they hadn’t had children caught up in the struggles, not like he and Bruce did, and he’d been over ten years younger and a whole lot fitter then than Bruce was right now.

“I have to do this Tony.” Bruce said sounding almost pleading. 

“You don’t.” Tony said, “You walked away for a reason. Because you were getting too old for this shit, because we have two small children, that’s why Jason took over for you.”

“I was wrong to walk away.” Bruce said, rising from the bed and walked towards Tony, “Talia and the league showing up proved that. Gotham is my responsibility, the Bat is my responsibility, one I should never have put on Jason’s shoulders.”

Tony gave a hollow laugh and turned around, “And do you think he will feel when you tell him that, when you tell him he hasn’t done a good enough job so you are taking the Bat away from him?”

“I’m not saying it’ll be forever…”

“Oh, for how long then?” Tony asked, “Ten years, twenty? When our children are grown up and you no longer have to be an active parent to them?”

“That isn’t fair.” Bruce growled, his anger growing again at Tony’s accusation of him trying to shirk his responsibilities as a Father. 

“You turning your back on the life we have built here isn’t fair!” Tony threw back at him, “What the hell am I supposed to do? Wait around until I get a call from the hospital to tell me that you’ve been gutted, or shot, shattered half the bones in your body, or that you are lying in the fucking morgue?” His voice broke and Tony had to swallow hard to keep from giving into the tears that were threatening him, he gazed at Bruce, silently begging him to reconsider, to not do this to them, to himself, but Bruce was nothing if not stubborn and he refused to give an inch.

“If you do this.” Tony said, “Then you will destroy everything we have. You will destroy our family.”

“We can still be a family.” Bruce whispered and Tony gave another hollow laugh. 

“How? With you miles away the other side of Gotham and spending all your time on the streets fighting criminals or sleeping. What, will you drive out once a week to see us? Show up with a few gifts for the twins, a child support check for me and half hearted promise to take the twins to the fucking zoo sometime never like every other part-time parent who doesn’t give a fuck!” 

Suddenly sick of the conversation and feeling suffocated by the room, Tony grabbed his pyjamas from the bed, “I’m sleeping in Morgan’s room tonight.” He said, “I can’t look at you right now, I can’t be around you.” He shut the door behind him and made it into Morgan’s room and was able to shut her door and get onto the bed before the tears came. 

Tony buried his face into the pillow and let himself sob. He never thought this would happen, never thought that he and Bruce would come to this, to the end of their marriage. 

Bruce sank down onto the bed and put his head in his hands. He hated this, he hated that he was making Tony unhappy, that he would make the twins and their other children unhappy, but he knew that he had to do this, he had to go back to Gotham and take up the mantle of the Bat once again, he could only hope that he and Tony would be able to sort things out and that they could come to some arrangement. 

If not, then this might be the end of their marriage.


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning was tense to say the least, both Tony and Bruce made the effort not to show animosity around the twins, but neither twin was stupid or blind, they could sense that there was something wrong, especially when they saw that Bruce had a suitcase packed. 

“Where you going, Papa?” Morgan asked a worried frown on her face.

“I’m just going to be staying in Gotham for a while, sweetheart.” Bruce said, avoiding Tony’s eyes as he spoke to their daughter.

“Why?” Damian demanded, his ever present scowl even darker than normal showing his displeasure.

Bruce wet his lips trying to find the right way to explain but Tony beat him to it, “Papa just has some business he needs to take care of.” Bruce’s head snapped to look at Tony, his husband refused to meet his gaze, looking at the twins instead, a forced smile on his face and a glassy look in his eyes from tears he refused to shed.

Morgan sighed heavily and pouted, while Damian’s scowl grew even darker.

“Now, you two eat up, we need to go shopping.” Tony said, his voice a little too high pitched and a little too strained, the smile on his face looked more like a grimace of pain than a show of pleasure.   
“We need groceries and I need you two, to help me get the food we need.”

Morgan’s eyes lit up, “Can we get candy?” She asked, “I want some jelly babies.”

“Sour cola bottles.” Damian said decisively. 

“We’ll see.” Tony said, “Now finish your breakfast’s and go and shower and get ready.” 

Morgan and Damian began to rapidly tuck into their breakfasts, keen now to eat and to go and get ready so they could get their promised candy as soon as possible. 

Once the twins were done with breakfast and had bounded up stairs to get ready, Bruce cleared his throat, “I’ll be going then.” He said, reluctant to walk out of the kitchen, reluctant pick up his suitcase and head for one of the cars outside. There was a leaden feeling in his legs and a pain in the pit of his stomach, it was physically hurting for him to leave his family, but he also knew that he had to do so, worse than the pain was the weight of responsibility, his responsibility to Gotham and what that entailed. 

Tony stiffened as he carried the plates to the sink, “You aren’t going to say goodbye to your children?” He asked without turning around, “It might be a while before you see them again.” 

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but he wasn’t sure what to say and closed it again with a snap, turning on his heal and heading up stairs to say goodbye to the twins. 

Tony gripped the sink tightly forcing himself not to cry, and tried not to listen to the twins who were saying goodbye to their Father. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he hurriedly brushed it away, determined not to shed tears over this, Bruce didn’t deserve his tears and his children needed him to be strong. However, he couldn’t help but to stiffen again when he heard Bruce’s returning footsteps and had to clench his jaw as he turned around to face his husband. 

“I’ll call you.” Bruce offered stiffly, his body twitched as if he were considering going forward and taking Tony into his arms and kissing him as he had done countless times before, but he held back from actually doing so. 

“Give Alfred and the boys my love.” Tony said with equal stiffness. 

The two stared at each other, the space between them seeming to be twice as large as it actually was and impossible to cross, Morgan called from upstairs gaining their attention, “I need to go and see what she wants.” Tony said, Bruce nodded, offering a tight and small smile. He watched as Tony made his way out of the kitchen leaving him to pick up his suitcase, with a final look around the kitchen he made his was out to the cars to go back to his responsibility and tried not to think that he was leaving his family behind.

*****

Gotham.

“You bastard!” 

Bruce ducked as a batarang was flung at his head only just missing him, trying explain to Jason what was happening had not gone down well, in fact Jason was livid. He had decided to speak to Jason directly since he was the one who would losing his status with Bruce return as Batman. He would speak to all of his sons but had felt that it would be best to speak with Jason as soon as he arrived at the Manor. 

Something that was perhaps a mistake considering Jason’s reaction.

“You lying, back stabbing, Bastard!” Jason bellowed at him grabbing a repel gun and throwing that at Bruce. “You told me it was time, you told me I was ready, you said you were done with this and that were walking away!”

“I know that Jason.” Bruce said, “And I thought I was, but..”

“But what? suddenly I’m not good enough anymore, suddenly I’m inefficient?” Jason snarled, “Or is because you’re bored?”

“What?” 

Jason laughed cruelly, “Is that the problem, being a family man is no longer interesting enough for you, so you’ve got to go and get your thrills fighting Gotham’s scum? Or is it the other thing, the fact you can’t get it up anymore, well I suppose if you can’t stick it up Tony then there’s no reason stay with him and your fucking kids is there?” 

“How dare you?” Bruce shouted,

“The fuck is going on?” 

Bruce inhaled and looked to the stairs were Peter, Tim, and Dick were standing, having come down to the cave after they’d heard the shouting which had echoed up the open staircase. 

“Doesn’t fucking matter.” Jason spat stomping over to his bike.

“Jason, where you going?” Tim cried, hurrying down the stairs, but Jason hardly paid him any mind, grunting something about “Away.” Before he was jamming his red helmet over his head, gunning the engine and riding off.

“Jason!” Tim shouted after his brother, Peter hurried to Tim’s side, putting an arm about his shoulders while Dick went to Bruce.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked the older man, “What has Jason so upset?” 

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I need to talk to all of you.” He said, “Lets go up to the kitchen, we can have a drink and talk there.”

The rest of boys reactions were less volatile than Jason’s but no less angered. Tim stormed off to his bedroom, slamming every door he could on the way, Dick called Bruce several choice names and called him out on his behaviour before storming out of the manor with Peter following in his footsteps looking worried and upset. 

Bruce sighed heavily and bent his head towards the kitchen counter, he stiffened as he heard a slow applause from behind him, “Not now Alfred.” 

“What did you expect, Sir?” Alfred said, his tone blunt and more disappointed than Bruce ever remembered him being. 

“Alfred, I have to do this.” Bruce said, turning to his butler, the closest thing he’d had to his Father since Thomas’ murder so many years before. 

“No, you don’t.” Alfred said, “You are choosing to do this and quite frankly, Master Bruce, this is the worst decision you have ever made.” 

Before Bruce could say anything else Alfred turned and walked smartly out of the kitchen leaving Bruce alone once again. 

****

Alfred made his way to Tim’s room, knocking on the door and found the boy sat on his bed looking depressed. 

“Head up, Master Tim.” He said sitting down besides him, “What have I always told you?”

“Never show that they can hurt you?” Tim murmured looking at Alfred unhappily, “They’re gonna divorce aren’t they?” 

“Bruce and Tony? I don’t know.” Alfred said, “Maybe not, not if Bruce pulls his head out of his backside and realises how stupid he’d being.” 

Tim snorted without humour, “Fat chance, its so far up his rectum he has to go to a proctologist for an ear exam!” This made Alfred chuckle and brought a small smile to Tim’s face, it didn’t last long though, he was so unhappy again. 

“What if they do divorce, what will that mean for me and Jason?” 

“They’ll still be your parents, that won’t change.” Alfred said, “And don’t worry about that, it may not happen.” 

“But it might.” 

Tim shook his head, “Why dose he have to do this, why does he have to mess everything up?” 

“I don’t know.” Alfred sighed, “Because he’s stubborn, because he is driven by a need to fight for justice. Because he’s a bloody idiot!”

“But he has kids, Damian and Morgan need him, and so does Tony, especially now when he’s got more babies on the way.”

“I know.” Alfred said putting his good arm about Tim’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug, “Hopefully he’ll come to his sense soon.” 

Tim hummed and sniffed, “But what if he doesn’t?”

******

Hudson Valley

Tony supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised when he and the twins returned from the supermarket to find Jason sat on the veranda, his motorbike parked in the drive. 

“Can you help me get the groceries inside?” he asked the young man who nodded and collected bags to carry inside.

While they needed to speak they didn’t do it in front of the twins, unpacking first and sent the two to play and enjoy the candy Tony had bought them. 

After that Tony made them both a hot drink and they sat down at the kitchen table to talk. 

“I can’t stay there,” Jason said, after he explained the fight he’d had with Bruce, “I can’t look at him right now, I think I’ll kick the shit out of him if I do see him.”

“So don’t, you’re perfectly welcome to stay here.” Tony said, “I’ll make the spare room up for you, you don’t need to worry about going back to Gotham, at all if you don’t want to.” 

Jason nodded and slurped his hot chocolate, “Aren’t you mad too?” he asked, getting up to get some cookies from the cupboard.

“Oh, I’m seething.” Tony said, “And hurt and disappointed, and every other emotion. But I need to keep it together, for the kids sake if nothing else.”

“Yeah, he’s fucking them over too, not just you!” Jason snapped, spraying crumbs from the cookies he’d crammed into his mouth, “Stupid fucker, I should have kicked his head in!”

“No you shouldn’t.” Tony said, “And I’m glad you didn’t.” he sighed and rubbed at his forehead tiredly, he felt exhausted, between the shock pregnancy, the kidnap, and now Bruce’s leaving, he was completely run ragged. He wanted everything to stop, for the entire world to freeze for a little while so he could catch his breath and not feel as if he were spinning completely out of control. 

“Listen.” He said to Jason, “Whatever happens between me and Bruce, we don’t want it to affect you and the kids, which I know is impossible, but, we will still love and care for you as we have always done, even if we’re living apart.”

Jason bit a cookie in half and set the second off down, quickly chewing and swallowing so he could speak again, “What will you do?” He asked,

Tony shook his head, “I don’t know.” He admitted, “Right now I can’t think beyond getting myself and the twins through today and tomorrow. You know they were kicked out of school?” He asked Jason who nodded, “Another problem on top of a sea of problems.” He let out a groan, “It’s fucked, all of it, everything, completely fucked.” 

Jason opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a car pulled up and a horn being sounded made him get up and go to the window where grinned, “Well, it might be fucked but at least you’re not alone.” 

Frowning, Tony got up and joined him at the window, a smile curving his lips when he saw that Peter and Dick had pulled up outside.


	18. Chapter 18

While Peter and Dick had to get back to college and work, Jason was able to stay on in Hudson Valley, although after a few days he was becoming increasingly restless. 

He could occupy himself somewhat with caring for the twins while Tony tried to find them another school close to home and willing to accept them, something that was proving difficult, it seemed that many of the schools felt that Morgan and Damian posed a threat to the children and teachers because of their powers and were unwilling to take the twins on.  
This was not just frustrating for Tony it was also hurtful and completely unfair on the twins, not that anyone seemed to care. While he knew he could easily educate them himself, he still wanted them to have friends their own age, to have social interaction and a “Normal life” He didn’t want them to be isolated just because they had powers. 

On top of this stress Tony was also dealing with an onset of morning sickness and fatigue which came on hard and fast, he might only be pregnant by a number of days but his body was reacting to it harshly; perhaps because of all the stress he was under. 

Bruce’s absence wasn’t helping any, and Jason felt his resent towards Bruce growing even more when he saw Tony struggling like this. 

Tony tried not to show it in front of him and especially not in front of the twins, but he couldn’t hide how red his eyes were from crying, or how darkly shadowed his eyes had become. 

Morgan and Damian were not stupid either, they knew something was wrong, that Bruce wasn’t just in Gotham on business and while they didn’t ask their Mother about it, they did ask Jason. 

“Why isn’t Papa here?” Morgan asked after more than a week had gone by, “Why hasn’t he called us?”

“He’s just busy right now.” Jason said,

“He’s upsetting Mamma.” Damian grumbled, “I hate him!” 

Jason rolled his eyes, Damian frequently hated everyone, that, along with his scowl were his normal feelings towards people. 

“Is he ever coming home?” Morgan asked, her dark eyes wide and melancholic, breaking Jason’s heart as she stared at him. 

“I… I think he’s just got to work through some stuff.” Jason stammered he didn’t want to lie to the twins, but he also didn’t feel he could tell them the truth; that was something Tony would have to do. 

“I wish Mamma didn’t cry all the time.” Morgan murmured, looking down at her colouring book, the picture of a family of rabbits were only half coloured in as were the trees and grass. 

“Mamma is fine.” Jason said, forcing a smile, “He’s just a little emotional right now; its because he’s pregnant. You know he cried all the time when he was pregnant with you two, pregnancy makes people do that.”

Mentioning the babies made Morgan brighten a little, “Why?” She asked, 

Jason opened his mouth to speak but Damian beat him to it giving his own version of logical reasoning, “It’s the same as them puking and wanting to eat weird shit.”

“Language.” Jason said even though he knew it wouldn’t make any difference, Damian’s middle name should have been wilful or defiant. 

Morgan seemed to accept the answer though and looked thoughtful, “Mamma’s tummy’s gonna get big too, like he ate a whole pumpkin. When’s that gonna happen?” 

“Soon enough.” Jason said, “Now, why don’t the two of you draw your Mamma a picture of the babies to help him feel better?” 

The twins quickly pushed aside their colouring books and fetched plain paper to begin their drawing, pushing their heads together as they bent over the paper scribbling away furiously. 

Jason watched them with a smile, thankful they were still at an age where they could be easily distracted, but also resolved to speak to Tony about their questions. 

He didn’t approach the subject with Tony until after the twins bedtime so they would be able to speak in private. The two of them went out onto the veranda to enjoy the evening with cups of tea, Jet came and curled up in Tony’s lap, hissing half heartedly at Titus as he flopped out before the men’s feet. 

“They know something is wrong.” Jason said, “They’re asking about Bruce, where he is, when he’s coming home, why he hasn’t been in touch.”

Tony groaned and tipped his head back against the backrest of the chair, “I knew they’d ask questions eventually.” He said, staring upwards towards the sky as if the stars themselves held the answers. “I just don’t know what to tell them, or how to tell them that Bruce….”

“Is a fucking dick bag?”

Tony snickered and looked at Jason with a grin, “That but not in those words, Damian knows too many bad words as it is.” 

“Ha, that’s a lost cause and you know it.” Jason said, then brightened, “Hey, maybe you should let the little demon loose on Bruce, that’d teach the old bastard a lesson.”

“Uh, less of the old, he’s only two years older than me, and I don’t really want to be bailing my Son out on a Patricide charge, thanks all the same.” Tony sighed heavily, “I don’t even know what to tell them; that Bruce and I are separated, our marriage is over, we’re going to divorce… I don’t know, I don’t fucking know.”

“Have you spoken to him at all?” Jason asked.

“No, I can’t.” Tony admitted, “I’m so angry with him right now, more than I have ever been.” He ran his fingers through Jets fur making the cat purr and rub his head against Tony’s hand, demanding more fuss. “I get that walking away from the Bat is difficult. I struggled giving up Iron Man and taking a step back from actively fighting, but we’ve got kids, young kids who need us to be fit and able to care for them. 

You and Tim were adolescents, you weren’t dependant on us the way the twins are, neither was Dick when Bruce adopted him. So as hard as it was to give up Iron Man I knew it was the right thing to do, what I had to do for their wellbeing, and I don’t regret it.”

Jason sucked in his lips and bit down on the bottom one, “Maybe its because I didn’t do a good enough job as Batman.” He murmured, “If I had..”

“No, that’s bullshit.” Tony said cutting him off and reached out to take Jason’s hand, which made Jet grumble as he stopped receiving Tony’s attention. “You are a great Batman, you are a hero, please don’t let Bruce’s shit make you think otherwise.”

Jason nodded but he didn’t look convinced, “Not much of a hero right now.” He said, “I’ve not been on the streets in ten days, and I can’t go back to being Robin, I just can’t, and if Bruce won’t let me be Batman then…. Then I need to find my own persona.”

“You looked pretty good in that red helmet.” Tony said, “Maybe you can work from there, something in red.”

“Hot rod red?” Jason said with a snicker but looked thoughtful, “Yeah, something with a red helmet or hood, something that’ll stand out.”

“The Red Hood.” Tony said, “That’s what you should call yourself, Red Hood.”

Jason paused and mulled it over, Red Hood, red for blood, hood for the slang term, the Red Hood. 

“You’ll need a new suit.” Tony said already mentally planning the design, “And a place in Gotham, I assume Gotham is where you want to be based?” Jason nodded, “Well the commute back and forth will suck, so we’ll get you set up in a decent apartment, no way in hell are you staying in the East side. I want to know that you are secure, plus it’ll need to have discrete exits so you can come and go without being seen, have good security, but not with too nosy neighbours, maybe a house would be better..”

“Tony, you don’t have to do that.” Jason protested, “I can get myself a place, I’ve got my trust fund that you and Bruce set up, I can sort something.”

Tony waved him off, “You’re my kid Jason, of course I need to do this, and I want to do it, I want to know that you are safe and comfortable,” He grinned, “And that the place is safe enough for me to drop the Twins off so you can baby sit them for me.”

“Oh hell no, I’ll help out during the day, but the fuck am I dealing with them twenty-four seven!”

*****

Gotham

Bruce set down the bell bar with a grunt and grabbed his towel to mop up the sweat. His body ached all over and he felt shaky from the exertion. He didn’t remember training being this difficult, didn’t remember even struggling to complete his runs or lifting weights, but the last ten days had left him feeling exhausted and barely able to move without groaning from the pain in his protesting joints and muscles. 

He hadn’t realized he was this out of shape, he’d known he’d lost some muscle mass but he’d thought he’d been fitter than this, he’d still jogged most days and certainly ran around after the twins enough, but jogging wasn’t the same as long distance fast running, or heavy lifts, he hadn’t done this sort of calisthenics in a couple of years and it was taking his body a lot longer than he thought it would to adapt. 

Ten years ago, he’d have been able to do three or four solid hours of weight lifting, gymnastics, martial arts, and running without much difficulty, now he could barely manage ninety minutes without feeling like he wanted to die. 

Frustrated and tired, Bruce rubbed the sweat from his face and headed up to the manor. He got himself a bottle of water from the fridge and began to take out some items to make a simple healthy meal. 

With his broken arm, Alfred couldn’t cook that easily right now, not that he seemed especially inclined to cook for Bruce at present and Tim was more than happy to live of pizza, Chinese, Mexican, and every other take away he could get hold of.   
Both of them were avoiding Bruce, staying no more than two words to him and shooting glares his way, they had spoken with Tony every day, that Bruce knew, and with Jason who was apparently staying with Tony and the twins. 

Bruce was tempted to call, he really was, but he didn’t know what he’d say if he did call. He didn’t think he’d made the wrong decision and he didn’t want another fight with Tony, so not calling seemed to be the best option available. 

He was cutting up vegetables for a stir fry when Tim came into the kitchen, making beeline for the fridge. The boy paused and looked like he might retreat before reconsidering and going to get himself a can of coke. 

“Are you hungry?” Bruce offered, hoping to make a peace offering, “I’ve enough for two.”

Tim paused looking like he would refuse, but his teenage appetite won him over and he nodded his head, sitting down at the counter and watched as Bruce cut up some steak for the stir fry then started heating up the wok. 

“I’m gonna go see Tony, Jason, and the Twins on Saturday.” Tim said abruptly, “Gonna stay all the weekend.”

Bruce’s shoulders stiffened, and he nodded, “That’ll be good. I’m sure they’ve missed you.” 

Silence fell between them, only broken by the sounds of the meat and vegetables starting to sizzle. 

Tim shifted uncomfortably before he worked up the courage to ask the question that had been preying on his mind, “Are you and Tony going to divorce?” He flinched as Bruce looked up sharply.

“I don’t know.” Bruce admitted, “Things are complicated right now.” He smiled at Tim, trying to reassure him, “Even if we do, you know that we will both still love you no matter what.”

Tim looked away, his expression steely and a dark scowl spread over his face before he stood up and spat out, “You don’t know what love is, if you love any of us then you wouldn’t be doing this shit!” 

“Tim!”

“Fuck you Bruce, Fuck you and your self-righteous bullshit!” Tim turned and stormed from the kitchen slamming every door he could on his way back to his bedroom. 

Bruce sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples, he couldn’t keep on like this, being at war with his own family, he and Tony needed to talk, really talk, not just exchange comments, they had to sort things out, make decisions on where they were going from here, if not for their own sakes, then for their kids, before things got any worse. 

Taking his mobile off the counter Bruce pulled up Tony’s number and called him, he had to repeat the call twice because it went to voice mail, but on the third try Tony actually answered. 

“Are you going to keep calling all night?” 

“I will if I have to.” Bruce said, “We need to talk Tony, we need to start sorting things out, for the kids sakes if nothing else.”


	19. Chapter 19

Hudson Valley.

Bruce ended up driving to the lake house with Tim that weekend; the teen was sulky for the entire trip, ignoring any attempt that Bruce made at conversation and stared out the window with his shoulder turned to Bruce refusing to acknowledge his existence. 

Bruce gave up on conversation after fifteen minutes and they drove in silence after that, the drive seeming to take twice as long since there was so much tension in the car. 

When they arrived at the Lake House, Bruce was met by Morgan screaming out “Papa!” and running into his arms hugging him so tightly that Bruce feared he might suffocate for a moment. 

“And how are you my Princess?” He asked, balancing her on his hip.

“Missed you.” Morgan said with a pout, “Why you been gone so long? Me and Dami wanted you here and Mamma’s been crying and Jason’s mad, and you’ve been gone.”

Bruce winced. He wasn’t surprised that Jason was angry, the boy thrived on anger, but he didn’t like that the anger was directed towards himself rather than an outside source. He also didn’t like that Tony had been crying, most likely over him or that Morgan herself had been unhappy. 

He was about to say something when his shin exploded with pain and he found himself stumbling, nearly dropping Morgan as he fought to keep his balance. 

“Asshole!”

“Damian, we do not kick people.” Came Tony’s stern sounding voice from the porch where he had greeted Tim with a hug and a kiss; Jason had shouldered Tim’s backpack and was carrying it inside with Tim following him. Bruce risked glancing down and saw his scowling unhappy Son. 

“He’s not people, he’s an asshole.” Damian snarled. 

“Nor do we swear. Apologise to your Father now.” Tony demanded.

“No!” Damian defiantly stated, “I hate him!” With a vicious glare directed at Bruce, Damian stormed off towards the lake, ignoring Tony’s demands for his return and the threat of not having any treats for a week. 

“Down Papa.” Morgan said squirming in her eagerness to get set down. Bruce lowered her to the ground and she took off after her twin. 

Bruce sighed and rubbed his forehead, “This is why we need to talk.” He said to Tony, approaching the house, Tony glared at him,

“Don’t you dare try and blame that on me.” He growled, “You were the one that left.”

“You could have come with me.” Bruce protested, “No one made you stay here, you chose to split us up, not me.” 

“Because I don’t want to live in Gotham fucking city, I don’t want my children raised in a crime filled shit hole.”

“I grew up there.” Bruce growled, taking offense at Tony’s insult on his City.

“Yeah, and you are one of the most maladjusted men I have ever met.” Tony scoffed, “Do the words Post Traumatic Stress Disorder mean anything to you, how about Survivors Guilt?”

“Look who’s talking.” Bruce shot back then paused and took a breath, making himself calm down, “I didn’t come here to fight with you Tony.”

“No, you came to talk about a divorce.” Tony said, his tone bitter but resigned, “Fine!” He snapped before Bruce could say anything to the contrary, “But I am taking this house and full custody of all the children, Jason and Tim included, and if he wasn’t already an adult I’d take Dick too.”

“Now wait a damn…”

“No Bruce!” Tony shouted, “You chose to abandon your family so you could be the Bat again. Fine, go and be the bat, go and do whatever the hell you want. But the children are staying with me, I will have full custody of them and you can have visitation.”

A thousand emotions swirled in Bruce’s chest at Tony’s speech. Divorce. It had been mentioned, hinted at, threatened, but he had never thought that they would actually pursue it. He’d thought that they’d separate, spend some time apart and then work things out one way or another, not that they would end their marriage, tear apart their family for good. 

As Bruce tried to find his tongue, tried to force words past the thick lump in his throat, Tony walked slowly over to the railing and leaned against it sighing heavily. He looked tired, sick in fact. He’d lost weight, his face was thinned and pale with darkening shadows under his eyes. Bruce wanted to wrap his arms about him, hold him close, kiss him and take him to bed, tuck him in and make sure he got a good nights sleep. But he couldn’t, he could touch Tony now, there was a distance between them, a wall separating them, one they had built themselves and continued to add bricks to.

“I don’t want any of your money.” Tony said after a while, he turned so his back was to the railing and they were facing each-other. “Wayne Enterprises, your fortune, all of it is still yours as are any properties besides this house. I don’t expect financial support either, God knows I don’t need it, but I figure you’d want to put money into the kids trust and college funds.”

“Of course.” Bruce said, “And I’ll still pay towards their upbringing too, you can give it to them as monthly allowances if you want, but I still want to provide for them.” 

Tony nodded and rolled his lips inwards, his fingers were turning white as he gripped the rail behind him. “So I’ll call my lawyers and get started on the proceedings.”

Stiff as a board Bruce nodded his head, “I want weekly visitation.” He said, “Maybe Wednesday to Friday night?” Friday and Saturday night were the busiest in Gotham for crime so the weekend really wouldn’t work for him. “I can drop them to school and such.”

Tony huffed a mirthless laugh, “They’re going to have to be home schooled, no other fucking schools will take them and believe me I have tried every fucking one in the state of New York and Gotham.”

Bruce snarled several choice words at that. It was so unfair, the twins couldn’t help being different and yet they were being victimized and ostracized because of it. 

“I can teach them for now.” Tony said, “I’ll get them private tutors later, and I spoke to Stephen, he wants to start increasing their training and apparently there are children at Kamma Taj being trained in magic, so if you have no objection, the twins can start going to Kamma Taj over the weekend, that way they’ll learn to control their powers and interact with other children.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Bruce said, he wet his lips. There was so much he wanted to say, wished he could say, but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat, all he could do was watch with a breaking heart as his five year marriage came to an end. 

He didn’t remember leaving the lake house, didn’t remember getting back in his car and pulling out of the drive. He didn’t remember driving off, all of that was blur, the only thing Bruce remembered was pulling over to the side of the road and bursting into tears. 

He was not a man who cried very often. He hadn’t really cried much since his parents deaths. He’d shed tears then, sobbed until he’d run out of tears. Then he’d seemed to ice over emotion, buried it until a layer of stoic armour, he’d pretend to be an airhead playboy for the cameras and society, and in his later years a sensible business man and confirmed bachelor until he and Tony had gotten back together. But very few people ever saw any real emotion from him, the plastic smiles he flashed to the press, the forced laughs, and meaningless sentiments were all he gave to the public, his real self, his true feelings he kept buried beneath armour even thicker that his bat man Kevlar. He found he could draw strength from them, from his anger and pain, use it to fight and make Gotham a better place. He’d become so used to using his pain to fuel his strength that it was second nature to him now. 

But this pain was unlike the pain of losing his parents. 

This was a very new pain, one that felt raw and gave him a bitter hollow feeling in his chest, as if part of himself had been scooped out. 

His marriage was over. He and Tony were over. 

This was it, this was the end, and he had no idea how he was going to live with it. 

*****

Tony made it up to the bedroom and onto the bed before he collapsed into tears. He could feel proud of himself for not breaking down in front of Bruce, although part of him wish he had, maybe then Bruce would have put up a fight for them, refused the divorce as Tony had imagined him down, hoped he would do. He’d never thought that Bruce would just accept the divorce and walk away without so much as an argument. 

It made Tony want to scream, want to demand why he wasn’t enough, why their family wasn’t enough for Bruce, why he cared more about the Bat than about them.

When had they stopped loving each-other? 

So far as Tony was concerned he hadn’t stopped loving Bruce, that was why this hurt so much. But clearly Bruce no longer loved him, probably hadn’t for a while, and the new pregnancy, the twins kidnap, it had all been the straw that broke the camels back. 

There came a soft knock on the door and then Tony was joined on the bed, Jason wrapping himself about Tony’s back while Tim came and lay at his front, the twins climbing him to lay on top of him until he was in a protective cocoon of cuddles. 

“I’m sorry I kicked Papa, Mamma.” Damian whispered sounding contrite, “Don’t cry, please don’t cry.”

“Don’t like it when you cry Mamma, makes us sad, makes babies sad too.” Morgan said, nuzzling Tony’s stomach. “Please be happy again Mamma, you can have my cookies if you want!” 

Tony snorted wetly and freed a hand to stroke Morgan’s hair and ruffle Damian’s, “Thank you.” He said thickly, “But I’m afraid this is a bit more complicated and can’t be fixed with cookies.” 

“Why?” Morgan asked innocently.

“Well, your Daddy and I have decided to get divorced.” Tony said feeling Tim and Jason stiffen, “That means we won’t be married anymore and we won’t be living together. He’ll be in Gotham while we stay here.” 

Damian chewed on his bottom lip and Morgan’s eyes shone with tears, “Will we not see Daddy no more?” She asked.

“Oh of course you will.” Tony assured her, “You’ll see him every week, you’ll go and stay with him in Gotham for a few days and then he’ll bring you back to me.”

“What about…” Tim broke off and looked down at the pillow he was laying on. 

“I’m taking full custody of you all.” Tony said making Tim’s head jerk up with surprise, even Jason gave a startled exclamation at that. 

“You’ll have as much contact with Bruce was you want, you two are old enough to decide that for yourselves. But I will be your main legal guardian.” 

“So I’ll move out here.” Tim said,

“Or you can stay with me in the city.” Jason offered, “I’m getting my own place, you can stay there.”

“Maybe once or twice a week he can but no more.” Tony said, “I know you two, if you are left to your own devices you’ll live off nothing but Chinese take aways and pizza, never bother showering, or changing your underwear!”

“EEEEWWWWW!” Morgan cried, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

“I would so change my underwear!” Jason protested. 

“Ha, you don’t even wear underwear!” Tim teased, “That’s why you keep getting your dick caught in the zipper and screaming like a little girl!”

“You take that back Duck!”

“It’s Drake, and make me, Toddle!” 

With battle cry Jason leaped over Tony and onto Tim, the two of them rolling off the bed and onto the floor where they began to wrestle, laughing and shouting insults at each other. The twins quickly grabbed pillows and began to join in, beating the boys with pillows while Tony lay back on the bed laughing at them all, his heart feeling a little lighter. Yes his marriage was over, but he still had his family, so long as he had them everything would be alright.


	20. Chapter 20

Gotham Diamond District. 

Tony had bought Jason a three-story town house with a basement that connected to the garage. The house was detached and at the end of the street with tall trees that unfortunately blocked light; but did serve to provide some extra privacy for Jason. 

The Basement was perfect for Tony to convert into a base of operations for Jason. 

He swiftly fitted a retinal and bio-signature lock on the basement doors to prevent anyone accessing it other than Jason, himself, and Tim. (Dick and Peter would be added at a later date)

Since the work took his mind off his imploding marriage and soon-to-be future as a single parent. Tony threw himself in fitting out Jason’s new home. Wiring and uploading an AI for Jason to use, a sister to Friday called Jocasta. He converted the basement fitting computers and surveillance equipment that could be hidden behind steel cabinets that looked to simply be storing power tools and other things that would typically be found in a basement so that if anyone came looking around they wouldn’t find anything interesting or incriminating. 

Speaking of incriminating, Tony kitted out Jason with crime lab equipment along with the computer equipment so he could run DNA and Finger-prints. Jason didn’t generally have the patience to use science, preferring to deal with the challenges right in front of him rather than investigating criminals the way that Bruce did, but he had the options there and Tim could always make use of them if Jason didn’t. 

As well as the gadgets Tony also fitted the basement with gym equipment, a punching bag, bars for chin ups and pull ups, a bench press, weight rack, bell bar, a treadmill, and an elliptical machine. 

He even fitted the walls with sound muffling panels and set Jason up several targets he could shoot at without anyone being able to hear the guns firing. 

Jason’s beloved bike. He retro fitted with two way panelling. The first side being the side he could use off duty with the legal licence plate, the second side (which flipped over at just the touch of a single button housed on the inside of the right handgrip beneath cap) Was bullet proof and did not have a licence plate. What it did have were twin semi-automatics on either side of the bike which Jason would fit before he went out on patrol. These had precision targeting that would be shown inside Jason’s new visor, he could give an audible order to fire and Jocasta would fire the guns, or he could manually fire them himself by squeezing the handlebars. 

The Exhaust also housed a smoke cannister that Jason could deploy if he ended up with someone tailing him, the tires too were custom made with crampons fitted inside them that could be deployed should Jason want to drive up the side of a building or need to grip of slippery roads. 

Jason’s new suit was the strongest Kevlar that Tony could develop that wouldn’t slow Jason down, but it would withstand knives, swords, arrows, bullets, even armour piercing bullets that were fired from a long distance. His helmet which was scarlet was styled along the same as the HUD for the Iron Man armour and the War Machine armour with Jocasta fully integrated, she could give Jason detailed reports when he was on patrol of what was happening and where it was happening, study his opponents and tell him their weaknesses as he fought them. 

“Isn’t that cheating?” Jason asked as he studied the helmet.

“If it keeps you alive I don’t care.” Tony said. 

“Well I’m jealous.” Tim complained, “Why don’t I get a sweet new house and a shit ton of gadgets?”

“Because you’re still a little squirt not a man.” Jason teased grabbing Tim into a head lock and giving him a nuggy while Tim squawked loudly and punched at Jason’s arms. 

“You’ll get your own place when you finish school.” Tony told him with a grin, “Or you can move in with Jason…”

“Fuck no!”

“Hell no!” Came the twin cries at this. The pair glared at each-other with the kind of resentment that only brothers had for one another. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Kids.”

The rest of the house was not a swiftly put together as the basement, Jason didn’t care much about where he lived, home comforts didn’t really appeal to him as much a well stocked armoury did, so it was left up to Tony and Alfred to see that Jason had furniture and appliances so he wouldn’t be sleeping on the floor in the basement. 

They fitted the place out with a master bedroom for Jason, three guest bedrooms, There was a large dining room and a large sitting room, a games room, and a large kitchen that would sadly get little use since Jason’s cooking skills were limited to heating up pre-made meals, there were also three full bathrooms and a downstairs toilet and hand basin. 

If it wasn’t for them the place wouldn’t have had curtains or lampshades or even anywhere to sit! But between them Alfred and Tony filled the house, the both of them wanting to make sure that Jason was taken care of. 

“He isn’t happy about this, you do know that don’t you?” Alfred said to Tony. It was the first time they’d had the chance to speak since the twins had been saved from the League of Shadows. 

Tony paused and looked up from his tablet, where he was checking Jocasta’s integration and her connection with Friday. 

“He misses you and the twins.” Alfred said his aged face sympathetic, “I know he’s hurt you, I know he’s a bloody idiot. But he does love you, very much.” 

Tony ran his tongue over his teeth and looked down at the kitchen counter, “Apparently he loves the bat more than he loves us.” He said bitterly, “He’d rather spend his life in Gotham’s gutters than with me and our children.” He lay a hand over his abdomen, “Any of our children.”

“As I said, a bloody idiot.” Alfred said, he held his breath until Tony smiled, then Alfred relaxed somewhat. “He’s his own worst enemy, he always has been.”

“Oh, I know.” Tony said, “Stubborn to the last.” 

“But loyal too.” Alfred added, wanted Tony to know that and acknowledge it. “His decision to go back to being the Bat isn’t because of anything you have done or haven’t done, it isn’t because he doesn’t love you. It’s because he feels that he has to do this, that he and he alone is responsible for keeping Gotham safe.” 

Tony grit his teeth again, his jaw flexing as he looked away from Alfred. The older man lay a hand on his shoulder which Tony glanced at briefly, “I know he’s hurt you Tony, he’s hurt the twins too and I am angry at him for both. But I know that this was not done out of malice but out of his need to try and protect everyone, you and the children especially.”

Tony closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, “What do want from me Alfred?” He asked him and when he opened his eyes Alfred could see how tired he was. Tony shrugged his shoulders, “What, Alfred, what would you have me do? Uproot my kids and move back to the most crime filled city in America? Place docile housewife while Bruce does as he pleases, pretend that I’m okay with him risking life and limb while I’m left raising our children on my own?”

“No, of course not.” Alfred said. 

“What then?” Tony demanded, his voice rising, “What do you want?” he raked a hand through his hair and pushed away from the counter struggling to keep his temper. “I know that Bruce is practically your son and that your loyalty is to him…”

“Tony.”

“And I respect that Alfred, I would never ask you to choose between us. But I need you to understand why I can’t just let Bruce walk all over me, why I can’t just turn my life, our lives upside down to suit his need to fuel his martyr complex.” Tony let out a choked sounding laugh that was bordering on hysterical, “Do you think that I want to be divorced, that I want to be a single mother to probably four children? Do you think I want my family split apart? Because I don’t Alfred. I want Bruce at home with us, but he doesn’t want to be there.” Tony’s anger seemed to deflate and with it so did his energy as his shoulders slumped and his posture caved. 

“He doesn’t want to be with us anymore. He’d rather be alone as the Bat than be a husband or a Father, and I have to accept that and move on. Because if I don’t, then I am going to fall apart and I can’t afford to fall apart because I have twins who need me, teenage boys who need me, twenty-something boys who need me, and another set of twins I am pregnant with, so I don’t have the time to have a break down over Bruce’s mid-life crisis fucking me over…”

Tony flinched when Alfred’ hand touched his shoulder again and he realized that somewhere along the way he’d started to cry and shake. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered as Alfred guided him onto one of the kitchen stools, “This isn’t your fault, you shouldn’t have to deal with this shit.” 

Alfred scoffed as he got Tony a glass of water to sip and some kitchen roll to wipe his face with, “After more than fifty years in his service, I am more than used to dealing with Master Wayne’s shit!” Tony snickered at that and sipped the water, “He does love you, Tony, and he will come to his senses sooner or later.” Alfred added, “And he will regret what he’s done.”

“And I should forgive him when he does?” Tony asked.

“No, certainly not!” Alfred replied surprising Tony, “Well, not right away anyway. You should make him work for it at the very least, make him earn your forgiveness and regain your trust. As he has decided to behave like an adolescent in a strop you should treat him like one, and only when he has truly debased himself grovelling and swallowed all of his pride, then, and only then should you consider forgiving him.”

Tony grinned at Alfred, “You do have a wicked streak don’t you, Alfie?” 

“A wicked streak, a superb right hook, and the patience of a saint.” Alfred replied, “All of which I have needed in spades in being Bruce’s Butler.”

Tony’s grin widened and he clasped Alfred’s arm, “Come out to the lake house and see the twins, they miss you. I’ve missed you.”

“It will be a pleasure Master Stark.” Alfred said, “But then anything that gets one out into the sunshine and away from the gloom of Gotham is a pleasure.”

*****

New Orleans. 

French Quarter.

Mordo hurried down the street away from the Rue Royale, glancing over his shoulder as he went. He was being hunted, he knew he was being hunted. 

So many years as the predator himself he knew when the reverse was true and made him the prey. 

At first he had thought it was Stark or Strange that was hunting him, but now he knew otherwise. Whomever or whatever was hunting him was too vicious and cold bloodied for either of them. The young woman he had spent a pleasant night with back in Texas could testify to that. Or, well, she could, had they not tortured her to death and left her corpse hanging from the ceiling fan in the motel room she and Mordo had shared. 

Poor woman hadn’t known anything anyway. She hadn’t known that Mordo was a sorcerer, hadn’t even known that magic was real. She had just been a pretty woman he had met in a bar; they had hit it off after a few drinks than gone back to her motel room. 

Mordo had been made aware of her death a few days later when he’d been on the road. She’d been brutally tortured, the police believed it was gang related as apparently the woman had been involved off and on with a gang over the years. But the methods which were used, the symbols carved into her skin, and most tellingly the removal of her eyes, tongue, and heart all confirmed for Mordo that this was ritualistic and that whomever had killed her was looking for him. 

They would use the organs to try and trace him. Use the essence of himself that he had left in the poor woman’s body from their sex. They would use her eyes too seek him out, her tongue to whisper on the wind and reveal his location, and her heart to beat when he was nearby. 

Already they had followed him to New Orleans and Mordo was not waiting around to find out what they wanted from him. He was already resolved, he would go back to New York, back to the sanctum and throw himself on Stephens mercy. Nothing Stephen did to him could be as bad as what these monsters wanted. 

Mordo made his way into an alley that was shadowed by two high buildings either side, concealing him from view from the street. He walked to the very end and paused to slip on his sling ring and began to create the portal. 

The amber sparks began to flicker when there was metallic sound from behind him, Mordo turned and opened his mouth to scream, but before he could do anything a sword was severing his arm above the elbow taking his sling ring from him and leaving him on the ground clutching at the bloody stump. 

Pain and panic flowed through Mordo as he tried to staunch the bleeding, tried not to look at the severed limb on the ground in front of him, and tried not to notice the figures bleeding out of the shadows around him. 

“Well Mr Mordo, it appears we have a lot to talk about.” A voice said, “And I do hope we do not have to deprive you of anymore limbs, but if you don’t tell us everything we want to know….”

The voice trailed off with a cold laugh and Mordo closed his eyes bracing himself for what horrors were about to come.


	21. Chapter 21

Hudson Valley Lake House.

Tony was at a complete loose end when he’d dropped the twins off at Wayne Manor. Thankfully Alfred had been the one to greet him at the door not Bruce. 

Tony didn’t think he could stand to look at his husband, ex-husband. Well, soon to be ex-husband. 

He’d never expected to be in this situation. To be facing a divorce, the breaking up of his family, let alone facing a pregnancy alone in the latter stages of middle age. There was nothing in his life that had prepared him for this, no past experience he could draw on to help get him through this. 

So far burying himself in getting Jason’s house ready and educating the twins had helped to distract his mind, but now the house was complete, the twins were in Gotham until Friday, and Tony was alone. 

The Lake house had never seemed to empty or so big, time had never hung so heavily over Tony as it did now. 

At first he’d tried to occupy himself in catching up on the laundry, but all that entailed was pulling the wet clothes from the washing machine and putting them on the line. He had roombas for cleaning, and there was nothing pending in the workshop for him to be getting on with, nor did he have any inspiration for anything. 

Depression was rapidly sinking in, Tony had tried not to let it, he really had. But distracting himself with work had only served to delay the inevitable and now that he had nothing to do and no one to be at his side he couldn’t help but to sink into it. 

Feeling too nauseous to eat, having no energy or interest in doing anything, Tony bundled himself up on the sofa in his nightclothes with photo albums on his lap and family videos from the past five years playing on the TV. 

Tears soon began to fall and Tony sobbed by himself until his tears ran out. Then he just lay on the sofa, looking over and over again at the photos or starring at the TV showing the happy times the family had in the past. 

“Why Bruce?” He whispered hoarsely to the image of his husband, “Why wasn’t I enough?” 

*****

Gotham.

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” 

Bruce sighed and clenched his fists as Damian slammed the door he’d just stormed through after screaming his hatred into Bruce’s face. 

How was it that a five-year-old was harder to deal with the thugs on Gotham’s streets? 

Damian Stark-Wayne was nothing if not stubborn and wilful. He’d inherited both his parents tempers, all of their pride, and their stubbornness, which made him a handful at the best of times. Right now he was being a nightmare. 

Bruce knew that Damian was only acting up because he was distressed over his parents splitting up as any child would be, and the way he was expressing this was to misbehave, to throw temper tantrums. Bruce could understand that and he could forgive it, if he thought that Damian was being just as difficult for Tony, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Damian was saving the brunt of his bad behaviour for Bruce only, because in Damian’s eyes it was Bruce who had done wrong and needed to be punished. 

‘Well what do you expect when you are the one who left his Mother?’ Bruce’s annoying conscience prickled at the back of his mind. 

It was that annoying voice that kept him from disciplining Damian, that nagging self-doubt and blame that kept him from raising his voice or sending Damian to his room. 

Well, sending him to his room wouldn’t be much of deterrent since Damian had voluntarily bolted there just to get away from Bruce and his attempts to get Damian to do the work that Tony had prepared for him and Morgan to do while they were in Gotham. 

Damian hadn’t wanted to do his lessons, had been sulky about it since Bruce had taken him and Morgan into the library to work. Then when he’d started to struggle over the maths he had to do, he’d shoved the work onto the floor and refused to pick it up or go back to work. 

Bruce had calmly tried to reason with him, offering to help Damian with the sums, but that had only resulted in Damian blowing up in his face, screaming that he hated him and running off. 

Wide eyed and with her bottom lip wobbling Morgan slid off her chair, she paused to look at Bruce for several moments then she ran after her Brother, leaving Bruce alone in the library trying and failing to figure out what to do. 

He should go after them, should go up to the bedroom and talk to them, but in all honesty Bruce had no idea what to say. 

This situation was so messed up he didn’t know what he could say or do that would help. 

Still, he had to try. 

Quietly Bruce made his way up to Damian’s bedroom and paused outside of the door feeling his stomach twist and his heart clench and he heard the twins talking inside. 

“You promised Mamma you would try and be nice.” Morgan said to Damian, “You promised Dami.”

“I don’t care, I hate him.” Damian petulantly replied, “He’s hurt Mamma. He’s made Mamma cry. You know that. We’ve both heard Mamma crying every night when he thinks we’re asleep and it’s all his fault.”

Bruce pressed his fist against the wall and rested his forehead over it. Tony was crying every night because of him, Tony was upset because of him. 

“It’s not.” Morgan said sounding upset. There was a tone to her voice that Bruce hated all the more than he hated Damian’s resentment towards him. Guilt, Morgan sounded guilty, “It’s cause of us.” She said, and Bruce felt sick. 

“It’s cause we made the babies. Papa didn’t want more babies and we made them. It’s our fault Dami, we made this happen.”

Bruce wanted to go into the bed, wanted to sweep the twins into his arms and assure them that they had done nothing wrong and that there was no reason for them to blame themselves. But his legs seemed to have turned to lead, a hand seemed to have wrapped about his throat and was preventing him from speaking. 

“Don’t cry Morgan.” Damian said and Bruce heard a rustling of fabric that he assumed was Damian moving to hug his sister. “It’ll be okay. We’ll take care of Mamma and the babies. We don’t need Father.” The conviction that they didn’t need him broke Bruce’s heart. He never felt so small or worthless as he did right there. 

“But I miss him.” Morgan whimpered her voice choked with tears, “I miss Papa.”

Bruce turned away, he couldn’t bear to hear anymore. 

Stiffly he walked back downstairs and made his way to the study and the wet board where he poured himself a large scotch on the rocks. 

“A little early isn’t it, Master Bruce?” 

Bruce sat heavily down in the nearest chair and regarded Alfred, who was in his shirt and waistcoat with an apron over the top to protect the clothing as he’d worked. His arm was still in a cast of course, but he’d refused to simply sit idle while waiting for the limb to heal. 

“Damian hates me.” Bruce said taking a mouthful of scotch. It burned his throat and sat heavily in his stomach, “Morgan thinks they are to blame.”

Alfred pursed his lips looking unimpressed. Bruce took another mouthful of scotch and leaned forward in his chair, “I don’t know what to do.” He said bitterly, “I don’t know what to say to make things better.”

“Well I doubt that drinking during the day will help.” Alfred informed him, “Nor feeling sorry for yourself.” When Bruce’s head shot up Alfred met his gaze without flinching, “You are a grown man nearing sixty Master Wayne, not a five-year-old boy. Damian’s actions can be excused by his age, you do not have that luxury, nor will I grant it.   
You say your Son and daughter are hurting right now? Then you need to do something about it and if that means you have to get down on your knees and beg them for their forgiveness then so be it.”

“Alfred…”

“Damnit Bruce, you are only going to be seeing them for two days a week, you will be in their lives little enough as it is, and if you are going to waste what precious time you have with them on moping around and drinking, then there is no point in seeing them at all.”

“Alfred!” Bruce tried to protest but the butler ignored him, simply turning and leaving Bruce to his self-pity. 

*****

“Bloody stupid, stubborn, pig-headed, fool!” Alfred grumbled to himself, making his way up to the twins room, cursing his aging knees and the damn stairs all the way he went. 

He knocked on the bedroom door and stepped inside, finding Morgan and Damian snuggled on the bed like a pair of kittens cuddling into each-other. 

“Come on you two, chin up.” He said using much the same tone as he had on Bruce after his parent’s deaths. “How about the two of you dry those eyes and come down to the kitchen with me? I know your Mamma wants you to keep up with your lessons so we’ll do some domestic science.”

Morgan sniffed and sat up with reddened eyes, “What domestic science?” She asked carefully pronouncing the word. 

“Learning how to cook.” Alfred explained, “Would you two like to learn how to prepare dinner from scratch, dessert too?” 

Damian sat up straight now, the mention of dessert getting his attention at once, “Can we make brownies for dessert?” He asked eagerly. 

Alfred grinned, “I think that can be arranged.” He got some tissues off the dressing table and handed them to the twins, “So, dry your eyes, blow your noses, we don’t want snot in the food!” The twins both squealed out “Gross!” 

“And get your sleeves rolled up and we’ll go and get started on preparing some vegetables.”

*****

While they were trying to keep it quiet the media were already speculating that there was a breakdown in the marriage between Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark. Rumours were abound that they had separated and were heading for divorce. 

Steve never usually put much stock in what the papers had to say, not when it came to celebrity gossip since it was often ninety percent trash. But some of what was being said this time did have some truth to back it up. Bruce having moved back to Gotham, Tony not being seen there or with him, the two not being see together at all. 

While curiosity might kill the cat, Steve couldn’t ignore this and headed out to the lake house to speak with Tony. 

He could not say he wasn’t shocked at the billionaires appearance when Tony opened the door to him. 

Wearing pyjamas, his hair uncombed and unwashed, his face needing a shave his eyes red and puffy while also darkly shadowed, and his complexion looking pasty and drawn. 

“What’s up Cap?” He asked trying to sound upbeat, but it was a lost cause as his voice sounded scratchy and weak. 

“I just wanted to see how you are doing.” Steve said cautiously, “See if you needed help with anything….?”

A poor attempt at a smile twisted Tony’s lips and he shook his head, “I’m fine, just a bit tired, you know?” 

“Really?” Steve wasn’t convinced. Tony looked like he could drop to the ground in a heartbeat. His concern grew when Tony paled further and then bolted. 

Steve followed after the Billionaire, shutting the door behind himself and followed the sounds of retching to the kitchen where Tony was throwing up into the sink and shaking all over. His knees gave out and Steve only just managed to catch him before he fell, supporting Tony’s weight and held him, rubbing his back while Tony finished throwing up. 

He then guided Tony to a chair and got him a glass of water, rinsing the sink down. He frowned when he noticed that Tony had mostly brought up bile, no undigested food. 

“When was the last time you ate?” He asked Tony. He frowned when Tony shrugged. He had lost weight, he didn’t look like he’d been eating properly for a while now, and that combined with his pregnancy was not a good thing. 

“You need something to line your stomach.” Steve said starting to search the cupboards, “Porridge with very little sugar will help.” He got out the oatmeal and set about preparing the porridge a little surprised when Tony didn’t argue, which just went to show how rough he was feeling. 

Steve turned to say something but the words died on his tongue when he saw that Tony was crying. 

“Oh Tony.” 

He made his way over to the Billionaire pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back. 

“He’s left me Steve.” Tony sobbed, “He’s left me and we’re getting divorced.” 

He meant Bruce Wayne. Steve held Tony closer feeling his own heart skip a beat. Tony was single again, he finally had a chance to woo the Billionaire, to show him how good they could be together. 

“He’s chosen being the Bat over me, over being with me and our children.”

“Then he’s an idiot, Tony.” Steve said, “Only a fool would choose to leave his family, especially a family as beautiful as yours. And he doesn’t deserve your tears or you feeling bad. He doesn’t deserve anything.”

Tony sniffed hard and hiccuped as he sat up, wiping as his eyes. “I know.” He whispered, “I know but I still love him. The bastard’s made me so mad but fool that I am I still love him.” 

Steve could say that didn’t feel like a gut punch but he grit his teeth and bore it. Rome wasn’t built in a day after all and he could be patient, he couldn’t expect Tony to just get over this in a few days obviously he’d need time to come to terms with his marriage ending and grieve for it first. 

On the stove the porridge bubbled reminding Steve to take it off the heat before it burned. Swiftly he did so and poured some into a bowl, handing it to Tony with a spoon. “Eat.” He said, “You’ll feel better with something in your stomach, and then we’ll get you to bed, you look like you haven’t slept in days.”

Sluggishly Tony picked up the spoon and stuck it in the porridge stirring it listlessly, “I don’t think I have, not properly at least.” He admitted. “I don’t sleep, I just cry, I can’t seem to stop crying.” Even as he spoke tears were forming in his eyes. 

Steve covered Tony’s free hand with his own and gently squeezed it, looking into Tony’s sorrowful dark eyes, “It will get better.” He promised, “First you eat, then get some sleep, and then we’ll figure our where to go from there.”

“We?” Tony croaked.

“We.” Steve assured him, “The Avengers look after each-other and you will always be an Avenger Tony. You are family and I won’t leave you to go through this alone.”


	22. Chapter 22

Mordo was sweating and shaking. He didn't feel hot, he felt cold, he was covered in a cold sweat brought on by his fear and pain. 

He was in immense pain, his single remaining arm suspended above him by magic shackles that burned the skin of his wrist everytime he so much as twitched, his back was aching from standing in one position for so long, and his skin was split open from the lashing he had received when he had refused to speak. The lash that had been used upon him was not an ordinary lash but a magical one that burned as it tore open his flesh, preventing him from bleeding to death by cauterizing the wound as it split his skin right the way down to the bone. 

"How long do you think you can stay silent, Mr Mordo?" a silken voice asked.

Mordo shuddered. He'd come to hate that voice, the voice of his torturer. He tried not to look, tried to keep his eyes on his aching feet, but he couldn't resist looking, couldn't resist looking up to see the lithesome form before him. 

She was a beauty, tall and graceful like an antelope. She had a high necked, wide sleeved, floor length robe like the rest of the cult, but she had stripped that off, leaving it to one side and only wore skin tight suede trousers with a thick leather belt about her waist, and an equally as tight bodice which was see through except on the breasts and down her flanks. Her thick black hair was tied up in a high bun on the top of her head making her look taller than ever. On her feet she was thick soled black boots that padded softly on the cool floor. She wore leather cuffs on both wrists and a matching choker about her throat, embossed with runes that helped to strengthen her magic. 

"Come now, you are not shy are you?" She cooed placing her forefinger under Mordo's chin and lifted his head so he was looking her in the eye.

"I know what you are." He hissed at her, "I know that which you worship. Evil."

She laughed at him, "Our Lord Abalam." She closed her eyes as she said his name as if she were naming a lover. "He would welcome you with open arms, would reward your service and loyalty."

"Lies." Mordo spat, "He gives nothing but false promises to fools like yourself who believe that such a creature would ever care to reward a mortal."

"And what did your mistress give you?" The woman asked, her nails digging into Mordo's chin, "The Ancient one, that is what you called her wasn't it?" She chuckled and extended her forefinger and middle finger to just below Mordo's eye, her nails digging into his skin and tugging it down to expose his eyeball. "Did you know her true name?" She smiled at him and leaned closer, "I can tell it you if you want." 

She pressed her body against Mordo's and whispered into his ear, her voice soft and soothing, like a seductress. But that was what she was attempting, a seduction. As pain had not worked to loosen his tongue she would now try sex as an inducement. 

"I can tell you many things," She purred, "Show you wonders, give you delights you cannot begin to imagine." Her free hand lay over his shoulder and her fingers tickled behind his ear, "You are a warrior Mordo. A great warrior, fierce and fearless. I admire that and I respect it." Her smile widened and she leaned in closer still so her lips were against his, "I would fight you, bare knuckles and blades, the winner goes on top and rides the other into submission. Or I could be innocent for you, a virgin, helpless against you. Just a girl, fragile and trembling, but willing to do whatever you desire."

Her kisses were sweet but left a bitter after taste against Mordo's lips, like artificial sweeteners, and that was what she was, artificial, and illusion. The story she was painting, the promises she was making, oh yes she could weave them into being, but they would be nothing but a glamour, an illusion, and beneath it would be the bitter aftertaste, the ugly truth. 

Sucking a breath in through his nose Mordo bit down onto her lips, making the woman cry out in pain and pull away, the skin of her lips tearing and bleeding, 

"Go to hell whore." Mordo spat at her. "I want none of your parlour tricks, or your foul masters false promises." He lifted his chin, "Do what you will to me, I will never assist in the destruction of this world."

With her beautiful face now twisted into an ugly mask of hatred, the woman drew a dagger from her belt and immediately the blade erupted into flames. "You will regret your arrogance." She snarled, "I will break you and have you begging me."

Mordo braced himself, filling his lungs with air ready to scream.

*****

Hudson Valley Lake House.

Tony slept well for the first time in as long as he could remember. When he awoke it was dark and the house smelled of italian herbs and garlic which made his stomach rumble. Padding downstairs he found Steve serving up lasagne. 

"Great timing, I was going to bring you a tray." He said with a bright smile. 

"When did you become a chef?" Tony asked, sitting down at the table which he noted had been cleaned and tided up as the rest of the house had been. "You've been busy." He commented. 

"Well I thought I'd take a load off your back." Steve said placing a plate before Tony and setting one down for himself next to the older man. 

"Thank you." Tony said digging into the lasagne. The rich taste was divine and for once he didn't feel so sick. 

They ate in silence for several minutes before Steve began a conversation. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

Tony rose an eyebrow, "I won't be alone, the twins will be home tomorrow." 

"Yes but they can't help you run a house and you can't be expected to do that in your condition, you need..." Steve paused and grinned, "Not to sound chauvinistic, but you need a man to help you, especially when you start to get bigger, you can't be running around after the twins then."

Tony couldn't help but to snort in amusement, "You make me sound like a nineteen fifties housewife in need of a big strong man. If you're not careful you'll be beating your chest soon!"

Grinning himself Steve beat his chest with his fist, "Me Steve!" He grunted in a Tarzan voice. "But seriously, you are going to need help."

"I know." Tony said with a heavy sigh, he lay down his fork and pushed his plate away. "I've been trying not to think that far ahead. To being heavily pregnant and a single parent. Because just thinking about it makes it real, which is ridiculous because I know it's real, Bruce and I will be divorced and I know it but..." He broke off with his breath hitching and his eyes stung with tears. "Ohhh I'm sick of crying!" He breathed pushing back his chair and heading to the fridge to get some cold water. "I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself, of being so pathetic." 

"You're not pathetic." Steve said accepting a glass of water which Tony handed him. "You're hurting, that's to be expected."

"Well I'm sick of that too." Tony said, "I want to be happy, to be distracted from Bruce, so distract me!"

Steve barked a laugh, "What do you expect me to do, dance, sing?" 

"Sure, do the Star spangled man routine, you can lift one of the kids bikes over your head and pretend it's a motorbike."

"With you sitting on it I suppose?" Steve shook his head, "I think not. Besides, my singing leaves a lot to be desired and I doubt you want to change all the windows after I have broken them." This at least got Tony laughing and they managed to settle into an easy conversation with Steve telling him about what he'd been doing around the compound, what new with Bucky, Sam, and Natasha. He also had Tony laughing about how he'd had to drag Titus out of the lake and hose him down before letting him back in the house because of his muddy paws. The Dog seemed to like Steve better than Jet did, but Jet was an ornery creature at the best of times so Steve wasn't taking it personally. 

After they had finished eating Steve insisted on washing up and making them warm drinks to enjoy while finding something on Netflix to watch. After the first movie He got up and got them popcorn to munch while they watched the movies, the two of them curling up on the sofa together and eventually falling asleep. 

This was unfortunately how Bruce found them when he arrived early to drop off the twins so he and Tony could talk. 

*****

Since hearing Damian and Morgan's conversation Bruce had done some serious thinking. He didn't want his marriage to end, or his family to split up, not really. He wanted to do his duty for Gotham, but he didn't want to lose Tony and his kids in the process. There had to be a way to compromise with Tony on this, a way they could make this work for all of them if they sat down and talked about it, really talked instead of argued and threw insults until they just stormed off in temper. 

Resolved he got up early and got the Twins up, explaining he was taking them back to the lake house early because he wanted to talk to Tony and promising them a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with any toppings they wanted. With a promise of sweet food the twins were more than happy to get dressed and ready to go without arguments, saying goodbye to Alfred who wished Bruce well, giving him the first smile he'd had in a long while from the older man. 

Perhaps there was a way he could time share patrols of Gotham with Jason and Tim. Go on patrol three maybe four nights a week. He could also fly himself back and forth, he had a pilots licence and a jet and a helicopter, so a drive that would take a long time could be accomplished in minutes. Trying to make peace with Jason was going to be a nightmare. The boy was stubborn and hot headed, he could also hold a grudge the way a camel held water. Bruce was not looking forward to eating that humble pie, but he would do so if he must, firstly he needed to speak with Tony and make amends there. 

Titus greeted them with happy barks and slobbering licks for the twins, leaving fur on Bruce as he walked up to the house and let them in. Damian and Morgan immediately ran for their rooms while Bruce headed for the master bedroom expecting to find Tony asleep there, only the bed was empty apart from Jet laying sprawled over the comforter. The cat yawned upon seeing him and stretched, showing off his belly for Bruce to rub, absentmindedly he did and headed back down the stairs, going to the living room where he stopped dead at the sight which greeted him. 

There on the sofa lay Tony curled into Steve Rogers. His head was on Steve's chest, the super soldier's arm was about his waist holding him close. A blanket was thrown over them, showing that they had been in this position for some time, had gone to sleep like this, not just fallen asleep this way. Tony had been snuggling Steve before he'd gone to sleep. 

Steve looked completely content as he sprawled on the sofa, his feet up on the coffee table and free arm carelessly flung back over the sofa. 

Bruce's fists clenched and stomach tightened in impotent fury at the sight of this. 

This was his house, his husband, his life that Steve Roger's had moved into, that Tony had brought into! With red flashing before his eyes Bruce kicked the coffee table let out a roar startling both Steve and Tony awake. 

"What the hell is this?"


	23. Chapter 23

“What the hell is this?”

Tony startled awake as the coffee table was overturned, the remaining popcorn and empty mugs scattering onto the floor, from outside of the room Titus barked at the noise and Steve leaped to his feet read to fight, his fists remaining raised even when he saw who was present. 

“How could you?” Bruce growled at Tony, who was remaining seated, his head feeling too woozy and his stomach to unsettled to get to his feet right away.

“How could I what?” He asked groggily, “What the hell are you doing here anyway, I wasn’t going to pick the twins up until tonight.”  
“I brought them home early.” Bruce said waving a hand in the direction of the stairs hinting as to where the twins were. 

“Decided being a Father was too much trouble for you and wanted to shirk your responsibilities early did you?” Steve sneered at him. 

Bruce snarled, advancing on Steve who held his ground with his chin raised defiantly, “You stay the hell out of my private business Rogers, and keep the hell away from my family.”

“What family?” Steve goaded unable to keep from poking the bear with a stick, “You abandoned them so you could go and play hero in a fancy costume.”

Bruce raised his fist ready to strike Steve but Tony threw himself between the two men just as Damian and Morgan came into the room, drawn by the raised voices. 

“That’s enough!” He said grabbing Bruce’s arm and forcing it down back to his side, “I assume you came here for a reason and it wasn’t to be getting into a brawl?”

With his eyes fixed on Steve, Bruce grunted his agreement to this statement. 

“Right. Okay then.” Tony said, half turning to look at Steve, “Steve could you please give me and Bruce a few minutes?” 

Steve glared at Bruce, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked. 

Morgan however chose that moment to run over to Tony, her arms outstretched ready for a hug. Tony immediately knelt down and embraced her, holding out an arm for Damian who joined them a little more demurely, trying to show that he wasn’t as into hugs as Morgan was. 

“I missed you two.” Tony said holding them both close. 

“Missed you Mamma.” Morgan said, “We made dinner with Grampa.”

“He had us peeling the vegetables and everything.” Damian added, then smiled a little, “We got to make chocolate brownies for dessert and Grampa let us eat batter from the bowl.”

“Did he?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

“We bought you back some, Papa said to put them in the kitchen.” Morgan said glancing up at Bruce, “He also promised us chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.” She rubbed her stomach, “My tummy’s rumbling.”

“Haven’t you had breakfast yet?” Tony asked, both twins shook their heads. 

“I can make them pancakes.” The offer came from Steve who offered Tony a friendly smile before looking to the twins, “Have you ever had peanut butter and banana on chocolate chip pancakes?” 

Morgan shook her head while Damian just scowled at Steve. As a scowl was Damian’s normal expression Steve didn’t take it personally. 

“Would you like to try?” Steve asked, he lowered his voice and crouched down a little, “You might even get a bit of chocolate syrup over the time to complete the experience.” 

Chocolate syrup had both twins on board and they were happily scampering through to the kitchen keen to have the pancakes. 

“Thank you.” Tony said to Steve. He nodded and gave Bruce a hard look while replying to Tony. 

“I’m just a call away if you need me.”

Bruce bared his teeth at Steve, waiting until the door was closed before he spoke to Tony. When he did he spoke in a hissing whisper, his voice full of betrayal and accusations.

“What the hell do you think you are doing with him of all people?”

“Doing, I’m not doing anything, Bruce. Not that it’s any of your business anymore.” Tony shot back, “What the hell are you doing barging into my house at the crack of dawn?”

“This is my house too!” Bruce snapped, his voice raising, “And I wanted to talk to you, I thought maybe you cared about us and our family. But clearly not since you are already sleeping with another man.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Tony cried, “We fell asleep on the sofa. We’re both fully clothed you idiot. We haven’t done anything.” He straightened up and pulled back his lips to sneer at Bruce, “Not that it would matter if we had. You and I are getting divorced, remember? You’ve lost any right you had over my fidelity.”

Bruce was trying to keep his temper in check but it was growing harder by the minute. The sight of Tony nestled on the sofa with Steve Rogers of all people was maddening to him, and Tony’s comments back at him about it being none of his business who he slept with anymore was not helping. 

“And you think he’s an ideal candidate for your bed?” He spat at Tony, “A man who nearly killed you, put you in a coma for nearly two years, you want to make a love from him?”

“Oh fuck you, we haven’t done anything!” Tony shouted shoving at Bruce who stumbled back half a step, “Steve came over to see how I was doing as he had heard about the divorce. He stayed because I was sick. He helped me. Cleaned the house, took Titus for a walk, cooked dinner. He did all of that because there was no one else here to help me while my pregnancy was making sick as a dog.” He didn’t add that grief over the divorce had added to his sickness, didn’t want to give Bruce the satisfaction of knowing how badly it had affected him. 

“Well you chose to stay pregnant.” Bruce snapped nastily, “If you don’t like the consequences of it, that is your problem.”

That was like a slap in the face for Tony, Bruce basically saying he didn’t care about the pregnancy or the children that Tony was carrying. He could feel tears starting to sting his eyes and refused to shed them in front of Bruce. “Just get out.” He spat at his soon to be ex-husband. “You are not welcome here anymore. If you need to speak with me about anything other than the twins, you do so via our lawyers.”

“Fine.” Bruce snapped, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his keys and snapped the door key off the key ring, throwing it down at Tony’s feet. “Do what you want.” He said coldly, “And when Roger’s breaks your heart don’t come crying to me.”

With head held high Bruce marched to the door pausing to glance over his shoulder at Tony, “You know I actually came here this morning to try and save our marriage.” He said scoffing, “But this just proves there really is nothing to save.” 

Bruce stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him and headed straight for his car, getting the keys in the ignition he put his foot down and sped off, heading back to Gotham refusing to allow himself to feel anything but anger. Because if he allowed in anything but the raging fury that was pounding through his veins, then he would breakdown into sobs and he was not going to allow himself to do that. 

***** 

After the front door slammed Steve heard Tony’s footsteps on the stairs as the billionaire headed for the bathroom. 

“Mamma’s sad again.” Morgan said poking her pancakes with her fork miserably, “And Papa’s angry.”

“Papa’s stupid.” Damian growled stabbing his fork into a banana slice with vicious ferocity, “I hate him!”

“You hate everyone!” Morgan shot back.

“Because everyone is stupid.” Damian yelled back at her. 

“Not everyone is stupid.” Steve said giving Damian a fond smile, he always found the boy unnerving. He was very intelligent for his age, they both were. But where Morgan was adorable with bright smiles, giggles, and an insatiable curiosity, Damian was sulky, petulant, terribly arrogant, and prone to violence. However if he wanted a relationship with Tony then he had to be on good terms with his children, so he had to make the effort to build a friendship with them both. 

“Your Mamma is very smart.” He said, pointing out the obvious. “He’s the smartest man I have ever met, and I knew his Father, Howard.”

“Our Grandad.” Morgan said. “He made your frisby!”

Steve’s cheeks coloured slightly, “It’s a shield, not a frisby.”

“Looks like one.” Damian grumbled, “And Howard was a drunken dickbag.”

“Damian Stark-Wayne watch your mouth.” Tony scolded his son as he came into the kitchen. The front of his hair was damp as was the neck of his T-shirt revealing that he’d washed his face while he’d been upstairs, probably in an effort to hide the tear tracks on his cheeks and the redness of his eyes. 

“I heard you call him it.” Damian said defensively. 

“Well then it’s my word and only I am allowed to use it.” Tony said pulling an old trick he’d used when the twins had been first learning to speak and had picked up a few words he and Bruce hadn’t wanted them to learn. 

“Are you…is everything okay?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Fine.” Tony said, his smile too forced to be real, his eyes darted to the twins and he rose his eyebrows in a hint at Steve not to continue this conversation in their presence. 

Steve got the hint and nodded, he turned and gestured to the remaining batter, “Pancakes?” he offered. 

“Sure.” Tony said, “My morning sickness seems to have a mind of it’s own, so I might as well enjoy breakfast if I’m going to be sick anyway.” He got himself a coffee and shrugged at Steve’s raised eyebrow, “I’m allowed three cups a day.”

Steve raised his right hand in a gesture for peace, setting about cooking the last of the pancakes. Hiding his smile to himself. Unlike the twins he had heard every word of Tony and Bruce’s conversation. He was glad Bruce saw him as a threat, could picture him and Tony in a relationship. That was after all the outcome that Steve wanted, and finding the two of them together seemed to have been the straw that broke the camels back for their marriage, even though their resting together had been innocent. 

He would still have to tread carefully, but the seeds had now been planted, Tony had not said he was opposed to a relationship with Steve, which he took as a good sign. If he was careful, didn’t push or rush things, continued to show Tony support and built a relationship with the children, then there was no reason that Tony wouldn’t come to feel the same for him. 

Finishing the pancakes Steve served them up, slipping to small ones onto Morgan and Damian’s plates with a wink and a stage whisper that he’d slipped extra chocolate chips into them but not tell their Mamma. 

Tony huffed a small laugh as the pair quickly dug in, “Thank you.” He said to Steve grateful that he didn’t have to face this morning alone. 

“Pleasure.” Steve said with a broad smile. 

*****

Gotham.

“I’m not sure I understand.” Alfred said. He stood before Bruce in the batcave, where Bruce had gone to right after he’d gotten home, going to take his temper out on the punch bag. 

“It’s over, what more is there to say.” Bruce grunted, beating the bag with extra force, imagining it was Roger’s face he was pummelling. God he wanted to wipe the smirk of that bastard’s face, wanted to shatter that perfect nose under his fist.

“You went there to speak to Tony to save your marriage, I think there is a lot to say.” Alfred said. 

Bruce jumped up into the air and delivered a kick that knocked the bag across the cave. He landed with bent knees panting. “There is nothing left to save.” He said, “What I found made that clear enough.” Bruce stalked over to his water bottle and took a drink, before he moved onto the weights. 

“You’ve lost me.” Alfred said, “What could you have found that would make you think…” He broke off at Bruce’s muttered words and shook his head, “Can you repeat that, it sounded like you said.”

“He’s sleeping with Steve Roger’s.” Bruce repeated louder this time selecting weights to go on the bell bar. 

“What?” Alfred sounded both shocked and disgusted by this. Bruce could have just left it there, let Alfred think the worst, but his conscience wouldn’t allow him to lie to his Father figure. 

“I found him asleep with Rogers.” He explained, “On the sofa, the two of them….cuddled up together.” He felt the weight of the glare Alfred gave him and shifted his gaze back to the weights. 

“You really think he’s in a relationship with Rogers because he fell asleep on the sofa with a friend, in a position that your sons have been in with each other dozens of times.”

“This is different.” Bruce said securing the weights. 

“Because you’re jealous.”

“I am not.” 

“Oh you are.” Alfred chuckled, “You saw Steve Rogers moving in on your husband and you lashed out. But instead of explaining your feelings to Tony, you came back here to lick your wounds and brood in the shadows.” 

“I am not jealous.” Bruce said again resting his forearms on the bar, he sighed, “It wouldn’t matter if I were. Tony said he wants nothing more to do with me.”

Alfred snorted, “Was this before or after you accused him of sleeping with Steve Rogers?” Bruce winced, Alfred’s scolded hurting worse than the slap about the back of his head the elder man gave him. 

“What do I do?” He asked Alfred finally. “I don’t want to be divorced, but I have really pissed Tony off again, this time to the point that he only wants contact through our lawyers unless it’s about the twins.”

“Give him some time.” Alfred said, “Let the dust settle before you go back, and for God sakes when you do, don’t let your jealousy get the better of you or you will never resolve this.”

Bruce managed to find a weak smile but there was no joy in it. “You still think there is a chance this can be fixed.” He murmured, “I envy you that. Because I think there is no going back now at all.”


	24. Chapter 24

Mordo was beginning to wonder which was worse. When he was actually being tortured or when he had time alone with his thoughts. 

When he was being tortured all he could focus on was the pain, was trying to get through one moment of agony and onto the next and the moment that came after that. The pain was at least something physical he could deal with, he could cope with it, even if all he could do was scream. 

When he was alone his mind would wander, it would start to play tricks on him, have him questioning everything, all the decisions and choices he had made which had led him to this place, whether or not he’d been right to reject the Ancient One when the truth of her drawing energy from the dark dimension was brought to light. 

In the moment he had learned of it, he had felt justified in condemning her, had been certain of his convictions, just as he had in scorning Strange for his use of the Time Stone to reverse Dormammu’s hold on the world, at the time he had been sure of himself, his anger over what he had seen as the Ancient Ones betrayal had been fresh in his heart and had spurred him on, deafening him to any reasoning that might have made him think differently. 

Now, he had to wonder if what the Ancient one had done was really so terrible. She had drawn energy from the dark dimension yes, but she had used it to protect reality, to fight against forces that would have torn the world apart, she had died fighting to protect the world. She had done wrong but for the right reasons. 

What was it the Catholics said, hate the sin but love the sinner? 

The same could be said for Strange. He’d violated nature to save the earth from Dormammu, forced the demon to release the earth or be trapped forever in a constant unending loop. Again it was the wrong thing but for the right reasons. 

Really Mordo was wondering if he should have stayed with Strange and Wong, he should have helped Stephen become Sorcerer supreme, helped him and Wong rebuild after the damage Kaecilius. 

He liked to think that he’d left just because he felt betrayed and that he could not support such violations of nature, but the truth was that he was that he had been jealous of Strange and his natural affinity to magic, had resented that the Ancient One had chosen him to be the next Sorcerer Supreme despite Mordo’s many years of practician. 

If only he could have swallowed his pride then he would not be here now. He would be at Kamma Taj, would be safe and away from these demon worshipers. Or if they had captured him then he would have the reassurance that his fellow sorcerer’s would be coming to save him. But Mordo knew that no one would be coming because no one knew he was missing. 

Being all alone in the world may have prevented him from suffering any further betrayals but it also meant that he had no one to call for help, no one who would notice that he had been snatched out of the world, and no one to shed a tear over his demise. 

The last was the hardest to bear. He had already lost one family, but he had gained another in Kamma Taj, the other Sorcerer’s had become his family, his Brothers and Sister’s in magic, he’d grown to care for them and they for him, but then he’d lost that family too, or rather he had walked away from them, abandoning them. The fact he was alone now was his own doing and he couldn’t blame anyone else for the fact that he would have no one grieving over his death when he had brought this on himself. 

The click clack of high heels snapped him out of his thoughts and Mordo opened his one remaining eye to face his tormenter as she entered the room. 

“Had a good rest?” She asked him pleasantly as she lay out the instruments she would use today, “I thought we could take a walk into the past today.” She said conversationally, “The Inquisition had some truly inspiring methods of extracting information, The Breast Ripper, the Knee Crusher, the Lead Sprinkler, The Spanish Donkey.” She smiled at Mordo, “To name but a few, I had all of the devices at my disposal, including a rack and a judas cradle.” She walked slowly up to Mordo and pushed her talon like nails into the deep gouges in his flesh, “If you don’t tell me what I want to know I will use them on you, one by one, and each of these devices has been enhanced with magic make the suffering last infinitely longer than it would be without the magical intervention.” She stroked her fingers up Mordo’s chest coating them in his blood which she painted over his lips, dipping them into his mouth which now had no protection since she had ripped out each and every one of his teeth. 

“You don’t have to suffer anymore, you can even be healed, be made whole again.” She whispered stroking her fingers over his sore swollen gums, “All you have to do is tell me what I want to know.”

Pulling her fingers out she looked at him expectantly. 

Mordo hawked and spat on the ground, “Go to hell and tell your master to fuck himself.” His head snapped to the side as she back handed his face.

“Fine.” She spat, “Have it your way.” She stalked over to the table, “We’ll start with the knee crusher.”

*****

Kamma Taj

“And this is why we do not start fires in the library.” A harried Wong said to an unrepentant and scowling Damian. 

“It’s not his fault, Tia, Felix, Lucy, and Samir just wanted to see us make a dragon illusion and it went a bit wrong.” Morgan explained to Wong, her huge eyes peering up at him, pleading with him to not be mad. “Please Master Wong, it was only a little fire breathing from the dragon, and we promise to never do it again in the library.” 

Wong groaned silently. This was why he didn’t have children, why he tried to keep a distance from the young apprentices. They were all mischievous, troublesome, and impossible to resist! Those big eyes of theirs and their pouting lips were too cute to stay mad at, the little devils made his life a misery and he couldn’t even be mad at them for it, not for very long anyway. 

“We are sorry Monsieur Wong.” Felix said his pale freckled face staring imploringly at Wong, along Tia, Lucy, and Samir. The four of them had formed a friendship with Stark’s pair of hellions when they had started to come to Kamma Taj every weekend for lessons, and since then all the Masters had been suffering because of it. 

“Can you show us how to make a dragon that breathes fire without causing anything to catch fire?” Tia asked, she was an impossibly cute little monster, all chubby cheeks, button nose, dimples, and a missing toothed smile. “Please?” She whined and Wong felt himself crumbling. 

“Alright, but just this once.” He said, wondering if he was convincing himself or the kids. 

New York Sanctum

Elsewhere in the Sanctum Tony lay back on a medical examination bed as Stephen examined him. 

“How have you been feeling?” Stephen asked Tony. 

“Tired, nauseous, dizzy, fat, and aching.” Tony listed. “Plus depressed because my marriage has gone down the bog pan, terrified of being a single parent to two sets of twins, and completely overwhelmed by the prospect of doing all of this alone. So you know, I’m just great.”

Stephen paused in his examination and looked up at Tony, “I am sorry. I did hear about you and Bruce.”

“You and the rest of the fucking planet.” Tony grunted. “And I’m not looking for free therapy, I’m just shooting my mouth off, you do what you’ve got to do and let me get back to Morgan and Damian before they drive Wong completely insane.”

“Ah it’s good for him.” Stephen said, “It keeps him from disappearing into the library completely.”

Tony scoffed at that doubting Wong was enjoying having to deal with so many children on his own while Stephen examined him. 

“So you are eight weeks now.”

“Yeah.” It was hard to think how long it had been since he and Bruce had spoken, how many weeks had passed since their last fight. Since then they had not had any contact, Tony had dropped the twins off at the manor every Wednesday where Alfred had greeted him and taken charge of them, then he would lead them back to the car Friday morning when Tony picked them up. 

He’d had a little conversation with Alfred and it seemed that Damian wasn’t playing up as much anymore, he was still treating Bruce coldly, refusing bodily contact, only answering yes or no to questions, and preferred to be in another room to Bruce, but he wasn’t being violent or throwing tantrums. 

Morgan was trying to be the peacemaker between them, but her loyalty was to her twin not to her father and so she usually joined Damian in whatever part of the house he scampered off to. 

Tony did hope that Damian would thaw towards Bruce eventually. While he was angry with Bruce he didn’t want Damian and Morgan to loose their other parent he wanted Bruce to be a part of their lives and he hoped that Bruce would show the same stubborn bull-headed resolve towards keeping his relationship with his children as did with returning to being Batman.   
Having Steve around over the past few weeks had helped a lot. Just having someone to pick up the slack when it came to the housework, to entertain the twins so Tony could take a nap was a god send. 

It also meant that he wasn’t alone in the evenings or Wednesday and Thursday Nights while the twins were in Gotham, Steve’s presence helped distract him, kept him from sinking into depression. 

When they had learned of Steve’s presence, Jason and Tim had not been overly pleased, probably seeing Steve as a potential threat, moving in on Tony, which was just laughable. Steve was not interested in him in that way, especially not when he was pregnant with another man’s kids. 

Peter and Dick had much the same reactions as had Rhodey, who’d warned Tony against letting Steve get “Too comfortable” Whatever the hell that meant. 

Over protective worry warts, but Tony adored them all anyway.

“Let’s see what’s going on inside then.” Stephen said. He had procured an ultrasound machine and other obstetric equipment for the sole purpose of monitoring Tony’s pregnancy. Which hospital he’d stolen them from Tony didn’t ask, just made generous anonymous donations to the hospitals in New York to make up for the loss. 

“This will be cold.” Stephen warned as squirted the gel over Tony’s abdomen and placed the wand upon it moving it over the curve of Tony’s belly. A grainy image formed on the screen and Stephen moved the wand looking intently at it. “Ah, there is one baby, a good strong heartbeat.” He said pointing to one small shape on the screen, “Absolutely spot on for eight weeks development.” 

Tony smiled as he looked at the small bean. His little bean. 

“Alright and here is baby number two.” Stephen said finding another bean shape, he then paused and frowned, “Well that’s unexpected.”

“What, what is it?” Tony asked worry filling him, at once he began to imagine downs syndrome, spina bifida, hydrocephalous, and other problems the baby may have. 

“Just a moment.” Stephen said moving the wand a half an inch, “Yes, as I thought.”

“What!” 

Stephen looked to Tony and smiled, “You’re having triplets.”


	25. Chapter 25

“What?” Tony shook his head and let out a slightly hysterical sounding laugh, “I mean What The Fuck?” 

Stephen pursed and twisted his lips, “Triplets.” He repeated.

“No.” Tony was back to shaking his head and more hysterical laughs were coming now, “No, I cannot be having three babies at once. That is….no, that is not happening, you miss counted, you’ve scanned one of them twice and are mistaken.” Stephen opened his mouth to argue but Tony just kept on talking, “You have to be mistaken because I cannot deal with three babies, Okay? Three is insane, as in I will go insane. I cannot do three. Two was going to be hard enough but three?” 

Tony looked at the screen and down at his stomach then back again, “No, it….tell me you are wrong Strange, tell me it’s not triplets.”

Stephen sucked his lips inwards and squinted, Tony closed his eyes tight and threw his head back, “FUCK MY FUCKING LIFE!” he yelled slammed his fists into the sides of the bed. 

“This is a shock.” Stephen said turning off the monitor and got a towel for Tony to clean the gel of himself with. 

“A shock, this deranged and demented.” Tony said, grabbing the towel and swiping at his growing belly. “Triplets, I can’t….how am I supposed to cope with this, how? I am getting divorced, my dipshit husband doesn’t want more children he certainly won’t want another three so I am going to be trying to deal with magically inclined very active twins while also being pregnant with triplets on my own.”

“It is a complex situation.” Stephen agreed.

“Complex? No no no no no. This is not complex this is impossible.” Tony corrected, he heaved himself up from the table moving too fast which sent his head spinning and had Stephen not reacted as fast as he did Tony would have fallen to the floor. 

“Okay just breathe.” Stephen instructed, helping Tony to sit back on the table. “Put your head forward and focus on your breathing. Slowly in through your nose and out through your mouth.” He kept one of his hands resting on Tony’s shoulder, eventually becoming aware that Tony was shaking and that his breathing was becoming harsher. “Tony?” He asked gently. 

Gulping in a breath Tony lifted his head revealing that he had been crying. While not the most empathetic of men, Stephen was not so emotionless as to be able to sit by and do nothing while a friend was in pain. He enveloped Tony into an awkward hug and patted his back, ignoring the Cloak which he swore was giving him an exasperated look. 

“I can’t do this.” Tony whispered after a few minutes. He lifted his head from Stephen’s chest and wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hands. 

“You don’t have to do it.” Stephen said carefully. “You are only eight weeks you still have option to terminate.” 

“Yeah.” Tony said sniffing hard, “But I can’t do that. The twins would be devastated and I honestly don’t think I could live with myself if I did end the pregnancy. Which leaves me with one option. Somehow, fuck knows how I have got to figure out how I am going to manage to care for twins while being pregnant with triplets.”

The rational part of Tony could reason that one more baby would not make that much difference. He would manage, he’d find ways to cope simply because he had to. Yes it would be difficult, but he would do it, and after they were born he could hire a nanny to help so he wouldn’t have to try and juggle three new-borns and the twins all at once. 

It was just the thought of doing all of this by himself that was so daunting. Going through a pregnancy alone was already a daunting task especially since he’d expected it to be twins and he knew how tough that was especially during in the third trimester, when everything hurt, he was so big he had struggled to get around, and had needed help to get up from seats, from the toilet, in and out of the bath. He could only imagine that it was going to be so much worse with triplets as he would get so much bigger and much faster. 

“You should talk to Bruce about this.” Stephen said, very much out of his depths when it came to dealing with emotions. Give him a homicidal demon any day, that was far easier to deal with than emotional crisis.   
“He does have the right to know.” He added, “Douchebag or not, he is the Father.”

Tony scoffed, “He’s totally a douchebag, that’s for sure. But you are right I need to speak to him.” He drew in a deep breath and nodded his head as if he were agreeing with himself, “Can you do me a favour, or two favours actually.”

“Possibly.” 

“Can you open a portal to the Manor for me and look after the twins for a bit longer?”

Stephen rose an eyebrow, “You want to talk to Bruce now?” He’d expected Tony to want to go home, to sleep on this, or drown his sorrows in ice cream or something first, to give himself a little time to process before he went to speak to his Husband.

“I need to do it now.” Tony said standing up slowly this time, “If I stop and think about it, I’ll talk myself out of it, and this needs to happen, so, if you could…” He gestured with his hands to the circular motion of forming a portal. 

“Very well.” Stephen said, “Call me when you are done and I’ll bring you back.” 

“Thanks, and um, thanks for the hug.” Tony looked uncertain, “Let’s never do that again though, that was very….”

“If you say strange then you are getting an Uber to Gotham.”

Tony snickered, “I wasn’t going to say Strange. Or well, yeah I was, but still you know what I mean.”

“Go and talk to your grumpier half.” Stephen said opening a portal, “I’ll try and keep your pair of trouble makers from driving Wong completely insane.”

“Good luck there.” Tony said, “And be careful with Damian, he’s really enjoying setting things on fire at the moment.”

Stephen closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. First an emotional melt down, no a budding pyromaniac, could this day get any better?  
“With my luck Loki will drop by.” He muttered, relaxing into the Cloak’s embrace as it wrapped about him and gave him a comforting squeeze.

*****

Gotham

Alfred managed to keep from yelping when Tony appeared in the living room, stepping out of a portal which closed behind him. 

“Are doorbells out of fashion this season?” Alfred asked dryly. 

“Sorry Alfie. I need to talk to his broodiness.” Tony replied with a wry smile, “He down in his cave swinging by his feet?”

Alfred snorted at the reference, “No, he’s in bed. He didn’t get home until dawn.” He looked Tony over, “Is everything alright,” he asked noting the red puffiness of Tony’s eyes and the general look of exhaustion that clung to him.

“Kind of, not really.” Tony said running a hand through his hair, “I need to talk to Bruce.”

Alfred nodded, “I’ll go and get him, and get you some tea. Make yourself comfortable.” 

“Thanks.” Tony took a seat and rubbed his face with his hands trying not to imagine Bruce reaction before it had happened. 

*****

Being woken up by Alfred ripping the covers off him and yanking the pillow out from under his head was not the way Bruce wanted to wake up. 

“What?” He groaned.

“Tony is here, he needs to talk to you.” Alfred said in a no nonsense tone of voice, “I’ve set the shower running in the bathroom, go and use it, shave your face, brush your teeth and then get dressed in what I lay on your bed.”

Bruce groaned but allowed Alfred to hustle him out of the bed and into the bathroom. He staggered groggily to the toilet and relieved himself, then spent a few minutes at the sink washing his hands then his face and brushing his teeth which at least woke him up some. Looking in the mirror also showed several days worth of stubble growth that he hastily set about shaving off, then he got himself into the shower and let the hot water wash away the last of his sleepiness. 

Alfred as always had impeccable taste in clothing. He chose a pair of charcoal grey slacks for Bruce to wear with a matching waistcoat that would showcase his broad shoulders and trim waist. These he teamed up with a silk shirt of duck egg blue that would reflect on the grey and compliment it, rather like clouds on a pale spring morning. 

Pushing his feet into a pair of shoes and running a comb through his hair, Bruce headed downstairs to the library where Alfred was making small talk with Tony, while enjoying tea and biscuits. Alfred’s homemade double chocolate chip cookies at that. 

“Right then, I’ll leave you to it.” Alfred said getting to his feet and taking his cup and half eaten biscuit with him. “Don’t fuck this up.” He hissed into Bruce’s ear as he went past him. 

Bruce resisted the urge to tell him to shove it and instead went and took a seat opposite Tony. 

“So, this is….”

“Awkward?” Tony offered.

“I was going to go with unexpected but awkward works too.” Bruce agreed, he took a moment to look Tony over. He looked tired, pale, stressed. He was also nervous, his hands were unsettled, were picking at his clothing or he was scratching at the quick of his nails. 

“What brings you here?” Bruce asked helping himself to a biscuit. Alfred had been stingy on cooking him anything nice, a passive aggressive way of showing his displeasure over the divorce and Bruce’s choices. 

“I have some news.” Tony said, “I was with Stephen today, he did my ultrasound.”

Ultrasound, the babies. Bruce was immediately on the alert, “Is everything okay?” He asked, as uncertain as he’d been in regards to the pregnancy he would not wish a miscarriage on Tony.

“Well they are healthy if that’s what you mean.” Tony replied, avoiding Bruce’s gaze, “But it’s not twins that I’m having.” He paused and took a breath, “It’s triplets.”

Once he’d said it Tony risked glancing up from the carpet to see Bruce’s face. He’d been avoiding looking at his husband for two reasons, firstly because of his mixed emotions in regards to the situation and secondly because Bruce looked so damn good.   
He was seriously hot in his waistcoat and slacks, the blue shirt really working well with his tanned skin. His muscled physique was looked more defined and toned than it had for the past few years. In comparison Tony felt he looked like a mess. 

Bloated, pale, flabby, wearing scruffy jeans and a T-shirt he was the complete opposite of Bruce’s sleek appearance and it made him feel uncomfortable. 

Bruce was now starring at him with a stunned expression. “Triplets.” He repeated, “Three of them?”

“Yeah.” 

Bruce got to his feet and went to the wet board. He poured a scotch and glanced at Tony as if he were going to offer him one, then thought better of it. “Triplets.” He said and downed the scotch in a single gulp. 

“Yeah.” Tony said again he looked down at the faded knees of his jeans, “I thought you should know.”

“I appreciate that.” Bruce said making his way back over to his previous seat still looking dazed at the news. “What are….what do we do?” He asked, “What do you want to do?”

Closing his arms about himself Tony shrugged, “Find a way to cope I suppose. Get a nanny to help when I need it.”

“You are going to continue with the pregnancy then?”

Anger sparked at the question and Tony looked up with a scowl, “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because it’s a lot to take on. Triplets? That’s a hell of a lot to deal with.”

“Yeah it is.” Tony agreed, “And it might be nice for my husband to show me a little support, but I suppose I should have expected you to react like this.” He got to his feet shaking his head, regretting ever even thinking about coming to Gotham. 

“Soon to be Ex-Husband.” Bruce corrected also getting to his feet, “You should remember that since you are the one who asked for the divorce.” 

Incredulous, Tony whirled around, nearly bumping into Bruce as the other man had gotten so close to him, “You accused me of cheating on you with Steve Rogers. You chose to become the Bat over being with our family. You don’t get to dump all of this shit on me.” 

Bruce sneered, “Roger’s is sniffing at you like a dog for a bitch on heat. He couldn’t get in there fast enough, it wouldn’t surprise me if he’d been scoping the place out waiting for me to leave.”

Bruce looked so condescending so self-righteous that Tony wanted to punch him just to knock the look off his face. “Could you be anymore paranoid?” He shot back, “I swear I know a guy who sleeps in an ally and believes that the Government puts microchips in sugar cubes, and I think he is less paranoid than you.”

“And you are blind when it comes to people’s real intentions towards you.” Bruce snapped, “Look at Stone. Look at Stane. Christ, look at what Roger’s did to you in Siberia, and before that, lying to your face for two years! You are so desperate for acceptance and love that you completely ignore peoples real intentions.”

“Well at least I am not so fucking paranoid and bitter that I push everyone away so I can wallow in my own misery.” Tony yelled, he shoved at Bruce, pushing him back a step and Bruce caught his wrists. 

“Don’t.” He growled. 

“Don’t what?” Tony snapped, “Don’t touch you? Well don’t get in my personal space then.”

“Fine!” Bruce bellowed. 

The two of them stared at each other for several seconds, neither moving, Bruce still holding Tony’s wrists and the two of them breathing heavily, watching each-other, waiting for something, then, without warning they were on each-other. 

Their bodies crashed together, hands pulling roughly frantically at clothing, mouths hitting each-other painfully hard, teeth clashing and biting as they tore at one another. 

Bruce’s waistcoat came off and then his shirt was half undone, the buttons scattering as they were torn off, his shoes he kicked off and broke the button of his slacks as he and Tony got them down his hips and off his legs. Tony’s T-Shirt was ripped as it was pulled off, his jeans following and underwear hanging off one ankle as the two of the stumbled back, hitting at the sofa and rolling onto the carpet. 

Tony got on top and straddled Bruce, gripping his cock tight and milking the precum with efficient strokes, slicking his hand up and quickly opened himself up. Bruce sat up half way and bit into Tony’s throat hungrily. The smaller man moaned and turned to meet Bruce’s mouth in a kiss, pausing in prepping himself for a moment to enjoy the kiss before he returned to getting himself ready. 

Bruce ran his hands up Tony’s thighs admiring the curve of his hips and the thickening of his waist. He was starting to show and it ignited something dark and hungry in Bruce’s belly, making him hard and desperate to possess his husbands body. 

Fisting himself he helped Tony guide his cock into place and moaned long and load as he sank into Tony’s body which was tight after weeks of no sex. For a moment they remained still, then Bruce rolled his hips and they were on each-other again, pawing, pinching, slapping, and teasing one another, rolling over so Tony was beneath Bruce and gripping his body tightly with his legs and was bucking his hips up to meet every one of Bruce’s thrusts inside his body. Their mouths met in a messy and uncoordinated kiss as they panted and gasped. 

Bruce grasped Tony’s wrists and pinned them over his head, testing his reach limit and managed to move his hands up to interlock his fingers with Tony’s. The carpet was rubbing his knees raw as he scrapped them against it, rising a little to gain more leverage. Tony’s knees were pressed into his sides and the flexibility of Tony’s back was being tested to it’s limits. He was going to have carpet burn too, on his back and the top of his buttocks, but neither of them cared, driving their bodies as hard as they could, not resisting or showing mercy. Neither held back their cries as they came, letting their voices carry as they collapsed down into the carpet, shaking with pleasure and letting the bliss blot everything out for a while.


	26. Chapter 26

“Well.” Bruce didn’t really have anything to follow up with that as he sat up and looked at the floor which was strewn with clothing he and Tony had torn off in their haste to get naked. 

“Yeah.” Tony said, shifting to sit with his back against the sofa, “That was….that was…”

“Good.” Bruce said giving it almost in a questioning tone. 

“Yes, no, yes, because it’s us and we’re always good.” Tony said, “But no because we’re…fuck Bruce, what the fuck are we doing?” 

“Honestly, I haven’t a fucking clue.” Bruce admitted, “It’s all a mess and we’re getting divorced,” He winced as he said the word, “Supposed to be getting divorced,” He frowned at Tony, “Are we still getting divorced?” They had just had sex, really good sex, people who were getting divorced didn’t do that, at least not with each-other.

Tony shook his head looking just as confused as Bruce was feeling, “I don’t know.” He said at length.

“Well, do you want to get divorced?” Bruce asked.

“No!” Tony snapped, “I never wanted to get divorced in the first place.”

“Then why did you ask for one?”

“Because you left me and you accused me of cheating on you with Steve Rogers of all people!”

“Left you? You threw me out!” Bruce roared.

Snarling under his breath Tony got to his feet and began to gather up his clothing, having to support himself on the sofa as his head spun with dizziness. 

“Tony.” Bruce said in a calmer tone, also rising to his feet and took hold of his husband’s arm, but Tony pulled away from him and stumbled back. 

“I can’t do this Bruce; we can’t keep doing this.” He said, “Being at each-other’s throats, blaming each-other, and then fucking on top of that! It’s…..it’s….”

“Stupid.” Bruce offered,

“It’s like we were back in the nineties.” Tony said, “Only this time it’s not just us getting hurt, we have kids who are getting caught in the crossfire and that isn’t fair. The boys may all be old enough to handle us being stupid, but Morgan and Damian need stability. They don’t need us fighting all the time and dragging them from pillar to post.”

Bruce couldn’t argue with that logic, and really, while Jason, Tim, and Dick, might be older it didn’t mean they weren’t being affected by all of this. It really wasn’t fair on them having their parents at war with each-other. 

“So, what do we do?” He asked. 

Tony shook his head, “I don’t know.” He sat down on the sofa heavily and rested his head in his hands for several moments and before taking a deep breath and looking back up at Bruce, “Do you want to get divorced?” He asked. 

“No.” Bruce said, sitting down beside him, “Never, I have never wanted that. I agreed because I thought you wanted it, but no, I don’t, I….” He paused and swallowed down his usual hatred of talking about emotions, “I love you Tony, that hasn’t changed, I don’t think it will ever change. Not even when we’re both old and wrinkled and have false teeth and need sticks to walk.” This brought a small smile to Tony’s face which gave Bruce the courage to continue. 

“I know I didn’t handle the news of the pregnancy well. I am worried about us being able to cope with small children as we get older, I’m also worried about something going wrong for you, I am terrified of losing you because of something going wrong in the birth and I know I couldn’t cope with babies on my own, I can barely handle the twins now, especially when Damian’s in a mood.

I know you felt betrayed by my becoming the Bat again, I know Jason is really pissed off with me for it and I need to work things out with him. But I never did so as a way to hurt you, and certainly not because I wanted a way to leave you. 

I can’t explain it well, but the Bat has been such a huge part of my life that giving it up left me feeling bereft of something, maybe it’s an addiction, I don’t know. But I do know that I need that in my life, I need to continue what I started so many years ago, and I know I can’t do it forever, I do know that, but for right now I can, and I hope that maybe we can find a way to make it work so we can still be a family.”

It was a long speech for Bruce, a very emotional one too. Tony knew it wasn’t easy for Bruce to admit to his emotions, certainly not to speak them allowed so he appreciated Bruce doing so for him. 

“I understand you being scared, hell I am scared too, especially now I know it’s triplets.” He still flinched saying that word, three babies, it was mind boggling and terrifying. “But as scared as I am I have to believe that the magic which made this possible will also ensure that all of us will be okay. You are right about me being pissed about you going back to being Batman, but not because I thought you were looking for a way out, but because as scared as you are of losing me to this pregnancy and birth, I am just as scared of losing you to some asshole with a gun on the streets. 

I can understand you wanting to do what you feel is your calling, I do get that, and you have given most of your life to this, and I understand that while you still feel physically able to do so, you feel that you must do it. But try to understand when I say I don’t want to uproot Damian and Morgan. I like us living in the lake house, we are out of the cities, away from the press most of the time, they are safer there than they can ever be in a City. 

I don’t want us to get divorced, I don’t want to be a single parent raising five children on my own, I don’t want to be on my own. So somehow we have to figure a way to make this work.”

They sat in silence for several minutes, both thinking and glancing at each-other every now and then until finally Bruce spoke up. 

“What if I only patrolled Friday and Saturday?” He offered. It wouldn’t be the plan he’d had when he’d returned to Gotham, but he figured compromise was the only option available. 

Tony glanced at him, “You’d do that?” He asked, “Be willing to only go out twice a week?” 

“I would.” Bruce said, “I could drive to Gotham Friday and stay through to Sunday and then drive back, or maybe you and the twins could come with me on Friday and we all drive back on Sunday.”

“The twins spend the weekend in Kamma Taj now.” Tony said, “They’re getting lessons from the Masters and they’ve made friends with some young apprentices.”

It stung Bruce to have to learn this second hand when he should have known that about his children already. 

“Well then, Gotham is closer to the New York Sanctum than the Lake House, so they can go from here on Saturdays.”

Tony nodded, “That could work, at least until I’m further into the pregnancy, but at some point I’m not going to be able to travel all the time.”

“Obviously and we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Bruce agreed. 

“You’ll have to try and work things out with Jason.” Tony said, “That won’t be easy, he’s furious and hurt. I set him up with his own place in the City, I don’t think he’ll come back to living here, nor will he give up being Red Hood.”

“No, I don’t suppose he will.” Bruce couldn’t really blame Jason, he had messed the boy around and hurt him. It wouldn’t be easy to work things out with him but Bruce hoped he’d be able to. He missed the boy, even if Jason did have a tendency to get under his skin he missed him deeply and wanted to repair their relationship. 

The door was knocked on and opened a crack, “Not wanting to disturb you both, nor see you unclothed, but should I prepare dinner for Master Tony, Master Damian, and Miss Morgan tonight?” Alfred asked. 

Bruce glanced at Tony who nodded his agreement, “Yes Alfred, that would be great.” 

“Very good Sir, nice to see the both of you are finally working things out.”

“Yeah we really put some effort into our negotiations, didn’t we?” Tony said giving Bruce a wry smile.

“We put our backs into it. But remained firm on all relevant points.” Bruce said snickering. 

“God sakes. And the twins are supposed to be the children.” Alfred sighed, shutting the door and leaving Tony and Bruce alone again. 

Tony yawned tiredly and picked up his shirt from the floor, “I should give Stephen a call and let him know I’m ready to go back to Kamma Taj.” 

“Why don’t you let me handle it?” Bruce said noting how truly exhausted Tony looked, “You can go up to bed, take a nap, let me go and get the twins.” 

It did sound tempted, just to lay down in bed and close his eyes for half an hour. “Would you mind?” Tony asked. 

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I did.” Bruce said rising to his feet, he held out his hand to Tony helping him get up, he then surprised Tony into shrieking by suddenly picking him up bridal style and carried him up to the bedroom. 

The bed had been remade by Alfred while Bruce had been in the shower, but the sheets still smelled of Bruce and felt heavenly to Tony as he was tucked under them, his weary head settling on the pillows and limbs going boneless on the mattress. 

Bruce sat on the side of the bed stroking Tony’s hair with his fingers and smiled down at him as Chocolate brown eyes looked up through dark lashes, “Go to sleep.” He whispered. 

“I am.” Tony breathed, he could feel himself drifting even as he spoke, “Need to call…”

“Stephen I know, I will.”

“No, not just him, call Steve. Let him know I won’t be back to the house tonight, he’ll get worried otherwise.”

It was on the tip of Bruce’s tongue to say something about that, to bring up his distrust of Roger’s intentions, but he bit his tongue before he spoke and just nodded his head, assuring Tony he would do so, while watching Tony fall asleep. 

After several minutes of watching his husband fall deeper into sleep Bruce got to his feet and silently went to his chest of draws for a vest and pair of boxers, he then went down to the cave and dressed in one of his bat suits before calling Stephen on the phone. 

“Stephen, before you portal me over to Kamma Taj, I was wondering if you could do me a favour….”

*****

With Tony and the Twins in Kamma Taj Steve was left at some what of a loose end. He’d offered to go with Tony, but the Billionaire had said it’d be fine and reminded Steve that the Sorcerers got kind of funny about “Outsiders” going into their sanctums. 

To occupy himself while Tony and the twins were gone, he saw to the mowing of lawn, piling up some of the grass for Mercury to eat, took Titus for a long walk, the Great Dane appreciating getting to run off some energy, and called Bucky. 

He tried to explain how things were going with Tony, how they were getting closer and that he was optimistic for the future, but Bucky didn’t understand. Maybe he wasn’t explaining it properly? 

Bucky kept saying that Tony was married, that it was wrong for Steve to be moving in on him. It didn’t matter that he and Bruce were getting divorced, even if they did and it was finalized, now was not the time to be getting involved with Tony because he was vulnerable and needed support but not a relationship. 

Steve could see the point there but it wasn’t like he was going to be taking advantage of Tony. He wasn’t looking to take his money or anything like that, he wanted to be with Tony, to have a relationship with him and with the children. It wouldn’t be right for them to grow up with only one parent, especially when said other parent was a useless playboy who put his own needs above his family. Steve would never do that, he always put others first, and he would make sure Tony saw that over the coming weeks. 

The Divorce was the best thing for Tony and the twins, and they would come to see that in time, right now it still hurt but as time passed and Steve’s presence become a constant, and he showed just how good of a husband and Father he could be, they would all stop hurting and be happy with him. 

Maybe he and Tony would even have children of their own. 

It was an interesting thought, one Steve allowed himself to wonder about. Morgan and Damian had made it possible with this pregnancy, there was no reason they shouldn’t do so again for him and Tony. 

Steve could picture it actually, a bright blue eyed blonde haired little boy with Tony’s cheeky grin and his strong features, and a little girl with golden curls and an adorable cherub like face. 

James and Sarah. 

They would be the perfect completion to the family and Steve would wait on Tony hand and foot, unlike that despot Wayne who couldn’t get out of here fast enough.   
Of course it couldn’t happen right away, Tony had to get through this pregnancy and recover from it first, but maybe in a year or so they could try. Perhaps even have twins, a boy and girl again. He’d have to talk to Tony about it at some point, but he was sure the Billionaire would be on board, especially since he’d decided not to be Iron Man anymore, it wouldn’t require him having to give anything up. 

Steve supposed he may have to take some time off from being Captain America, but he figured he could stand down for a few weeks and then go back to it, they could hire a maid if necessary but with Tony at home all day there wouldn’t really be the need. 

It almost made him chuckle, the thought of Tony Stark as a stay home Mother, an old fashioned set up almost, like the housewives of his youth. It gave Steve a warm feeling to have something so familiar with Tony. The big family they’d have would be just like those days as well. 

Steve was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him until a hand was on his shoulder. Thinking it was Tony, Steve turned with a smile only to a have a fist planted in his face.


End file.
